Life at Home
by Kimblekn
Summary: Haley is heartbroken from her failed marriage when Dean comes in and heals her broken heart. But what about her safety? What will Dean do to keep the only woman he had ever loved safe? What happens when Nathan returns? Daley, minor Bram and minor Leyton.
1. Without you

**(Lately I've lost most inspiration to write but this…this Daley series OBVIOUSLY roped me in because here's the second one shot! It's short. Just giving you a taste of what happened after they guys left in the last one! I hope you like it! Review?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I wish I DID own Dean! YUM!**

Haley was sitting at her desk just looking at the papers she was supposed to be grading. She now was a teacher, at Tree Hill High actually. An English teacher to be exact. She loved her work, helping kids further themselves through literature. Maybe even helping them fall in love with it, like she did. She was back living in Tree Hill too. Back at her old home town. Sometimes she felt like the same girl who left Tree Hill all those years ago but then she remembered. She remembered meeting Sam Winchester and then later Jessica. She remembered Sam's charming brother, Dean, who was trying to break into Sam's apartment. She remembered having a connection with Dean, or that's at least how it felt to her. She remembered Sam leaving and then coming back just in time for Jessica to die. That's the day she found out the things that went bump in the night really did exist. Both Sam and Dean left after that and she never felt more broken. More lost. But she quickly found herself, she always did.

"Haley are you alright?" Luke's worried voice pulled her from her thoughts. She stayed after school to grade on papers, hoping the professional atmosphere would help her get work done. It didn't.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Haley started gathering up her papers and books, giving up on grading papers.

"You were crying." Sure enough, Haley brought her hand up to her eyes and they were wet with tears, her cheeks too.

"Oh." Luke was worried about her best friend. She's never recovered from her old friend's death and he wondered why. After she came home from Stanford, which was supposed to be temporary, she never went back. She just finished her classes online and took up the teaching job in Tree Hill. Luke just knew the basics of why she came home. Her friend, Jessica, died in a fire and Haley's other friend, Sam, who was dating Jessica left school to go on a road trip with his older brother. She didn't tell him the brother's name. If she even knew it, Luke added mentally.

"You wanna get some coffee, or something?" Luke asked Haley.

"No I'm supposed to hang out with Peyton." Haley frowned when Luke's face hardened at the mention of Peyton's name.

"I'll see you later then." Lucas headed out and Haley followed, heading to her own car. She drove to her small house she recently bought. Haley, honestly, was miserable and lonely. Though, since Peyton and Brooke moved back she was happier but life wasn't the same without Sam, and sadly, even Dean Winchester. Haley's doorbell rang and she went to let her blonde friend in.

With Sam and Dean, things were a little harder since they were, after all fighting the supernatural. Dean had just got done with a hunt involving deals to crossroads demons that left Dean emotionally drained since his figured out his father probably made a deal to save his soul. Both Sam and Dean were sitting on opposite beds in a cheap motel, both thinking about the same blonde. Haley James. While Sam's thoughts were on both Haley and Jessica, Deans were on only Haley. She got under his skin and he didn't know why. Sam just missed his best friend. Yeah, he always had feelings for Haley but his feelings for Jess ran much deeper. He still missed Jess with every passing second. Sam opened his laptop, looking for a hunt to get his mind off of things. He found one, or he thought he did.

"Found an easy hunt, Dean." Sam told his brother.

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked absentmindedly.

"Missing hearts, probably a werewolf."

"Sounds good to me we'll leave in the morning." Dean laid back in his bed hoping to get some sleep. He then remembered to ask a question. "Where's it at?"

"Um," Sam then yawned. "North Carolina. A little ways away from a small town called Tree Hill."

"I wonder if there's any hot girls there." Dean wondered aloud.

"I'm sure there's one or two." Sam turned off his laptop and laid back on his bed. His mind going back to Jessica only while Deans went to his brother's blonde best friend, Haley.


	2. TRIC

**(I changed my mind and decided to turn this into a story. Sorry for any confusion. Reviews would be great.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

It was Saturday and Haley decided to go to TRIC with her friends. She hadn't been out in a while, and well, she was young so why shouldn't she go out? She didn't see a reason. She got in and heard the band and smiled. Haley always loved music. Why didn't she go out to bars more often? She saw her friends over at the bar and went over to them. Brooke was drinking and flirting with the bar tender, Owen was his name, typical Brooke Haley decided. Lucas and Lindsey were busy being in love. Haley had to admit, to her self, that she was jealous but she wasn't the only one. Peyton was almost green she was so jealous. She walked over to her blonde friend.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Haley soothed her friend and Peyton looked at her.

"When I said not now I didn't think I was saying never." Peyton told Haley and Haley really felt for her friend. While Haley was jealous that Lucas and Haley had each other, someone to love, Peyton was jealous that Lindsey had Lucas. She didn't know what her friend was going through and she could admit to that fact.

"It'll be okay. You have to believe that." Haley told her friend. "You…" Haley started to say more words of encouragement to Peyton but then some guy interrupted them.

"Hi, you look like you need cheering up Blondie." A familiar voice said from behind Haley. Whoever it was, was talking to Peyton and not her but she still turned and was shocked by what she saw.

"Dean?" Haley questioned cheerfully. It looked like him and sounded like him, she knew it was. She just wondered if he would remember her. Dean looked down at the sound of that familiar voice. He couldn't pinpoint why it was so familiar until he looked into those familiar brown eyes. It was Haley. He smirked.

"Haley James in the flesh." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. A real smile.

"Where's that brother of yours?" Haley asked and Deans smiled faded.

"Am I his keeper?" Dean snapped and Haley raised her eyebrows, wondering what was up with his sudden change in attitude.

"Ok retract the claws." Haley held her hands up in a mock surrender position. "I'm just asking a question." Haley laughed and Dean couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face. Haley, was clueless for a smart girl but Peyton, Peyton saw the smile on Deans face from just looking at Haley.

"Who's your friend Hales?" Peyton piped in. Dean looked at the girl he was originally going to ask out. He then looked back at Haley. In his mind there was no comparison. Haley was the definition of perfect to Dean Winchester; he just wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Dean Winchester." Haley chuckled. Peyton's eyes widened. Peyton was one of the only ones Haley told about the Winchester brothers.

"Oh God." Peyton breathed and Haley laughed but stopped short when she saw Sam who got lost in the crowd of people.

"SAMMY!" Haley squealed and jumped into his arms. He was shocked but saw that it was Haley and hugged her tighter to him. Dean tensed as he looked at his brother and the girl who was basically a stranger to him yet was affecting him more then anyone else ever did. Well, Cassie always affected him but not that fast.

"You really have a thing for her don't you?" Peyton asked Dean with a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean denied it.

"Whatever. Be in denial but I'm warning you." Peyton turned to look at Dean. "If you hurt her I will kill you." Dean saw that Peyton was 100% serious and in all honestly he was a little afraid. "Do you understand?"

"I understand goldilocks." Peyton just scowled. Meanwhile with the two former best friends…

"I cannot believe it's you." Sam breathed to Haley completely elated. He missed his best friend.

"Did you miss me?" Haley taunted.

"Not really, no." Sam answered quickly and Haley laughed full heartedly.

"That sucks, cause I missed you." Sam finally put Haley back on the floor and looked into her chocolate doe eyes.

"I missed you too." Sam admitted.

"Good." Haley beamed. Dean saw this and felt immensely jealous. He didn't realize his brothers feelings for the brunette was almost completely platonic and the same with Haley.

"Well if you too love birds are done I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone wanna join me?" Dean asked, already walking away.

"I will." Haley said happily and Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Come on Sam, Peyton." Dean's smirk fell from his face.

"You are completely oblivious." Peyton said to Haley and Sam laughed.

"What _are _you talking about Peyton?" Haley asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes that only Peyton recognized. Peyton laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Absolutely nothing." Peyton smirked. The group of four sat at the bar, away from Brooke and anyone else. Dean and Sam ordered whiskey while Peyton and Haley ordered some champagne. Dean was next to Haley with Sam on the other side of her and Peyton beside him. Dean stared at Haley and she blushed.

"You dyed your hair." He stated the obvious while playing with her hair.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Haley smirked and Dean laughed.

"I liked the blonde." Dean sat back in his seat and smirked at Haley.

"I like you quiet." Haley smiled while Dean laughed. He leaned closer to Haley, so where his face was right in front of his.

"That's never going to happen sweetheart." There was this crazy chemistry between Haley and Dean. Neither one of them had ever felt it this soon into a relationship, which they didn't even have yet. Dean never felt it before while Haley had it with Nathan but only a while into the relationship. Dean just had an urge to lean up and kiss Haley and it wasn't just because how gorgeous she looked, which was new for Dean Winchester.

"He couldn't be more right there." Sam broke the connection they had. Peyton laughed, Dean rolled his eyes, and Haley just smiled at her old friend. Haley turned her back to Dean, looking at Sam.

"So how have you been Sam?" Haley questioned with concern in her voice. She was really worried about Sam. Sam smiled sadly at Haley but was happy she was there to talk to. Haley just got it. She lost someone that day too. The day Jessica was murdered by a demon.

"It's hard but I've been hanging in there. How have you been?" Sam questioned back.

"Fine, I guess. I never went back to Stanford; it wouldn't be the same without Jess and you. But I'm now a teacher at Tree Hill high school." Sam smiled at her and Haley saw Peyton raise her eyebrows at Dean. Not suggestively just like he was confusing her or she was questioning him. Haley turned to look at the oldest Winchester brother.

"A teacher?" Dean questioned while licking his lips.

"Yeah." Haley laughed.

"A naughty teacher?" Dean questioned again but this time in a husky whisper while raising his eyebrows. Haley threw her head back and laughed. "That wasn't supposed to be funny." Dean pouted. Haley just shook her head. She glanced at her two friends and saw then in deep conversation. She smiled. It would be good for Peyton to have Sam and vise versa.

"I'm sorry." Haley said, not meaning it at all.

"I'm sure you are."

"How's your drink?" Haley asked motioning to the almost empty glass in front of Dean.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Great." They fell into a silence that was comfortable. Neither of them felt the urge to fill it. Then Haley started laughing. Dean quirked one eyebrow in her direction but she just shook her head. "Haley come on what's with the laughter?" Dean questioned fully curious.

"Nothing," she laughed. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Haley quickly went on. "It's just we don't even know each other yet here we are. Having drinks and acting like we've known each other for, well, awhile. I mean we met once and that didn't end too well. I don't know, I just found it funny." Haley shrugged.

"Haley James you are one of a kind." Dean commented with a small smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Haley questioned.

"Good, very good," Dean said while raising his glass to Haley and then downing the rest of the liquid.

"Good." Haley took a small sip out of her drink and smiled at the man beside her. "So, tell me what you've been up to. What supernatural badies have you killed?" Haley asked in a whisper after leaning over towards him.


	3. Jealousy

**(Hey an update! It's amazing isn't it? Pairings for this story are Daley (Haley and Dean,), and Brooke/Sam (What's their pet name? Sooke? Srooke?). This chapter is mainly Daley, Brooke/Sam, Haley/Peyton friendship, implied Leyton, rehashing of the Naley story, and Deyton (Dean and Peyton,) friendship. Dean and Peyton are going to be good friends in this! I hope you like it! Oh how are you guys liking Quinn? Yuck. I loved her at first but now…NO! And how are you liking season 5 of Supernatural? I'm lovin' it! Reviews are love!)**

"_Good." Haley took a small sip out of her drink and smiled at the man beside her. "So, tell me what you've been up to. What supernatural badies have you killed?" Haley asked in a whisper after leaning over towards him._

Dean raised his eyebrows, surprised at the question. Haley kept confusing Dean. "Doesn't it scare you? The thought of everything you thought never existed really existing?"

"Oh it terrifies me. But I guess I've always believed in things that never really existed. Like finding your true love at seventeen and teenage marriage working." Haley shook herself out of her own little world she was in and realized what she just said. She blushed a bright red but decided to go on like she never revealed that intimate piece of information about herself. In reality Haley was still bitter about her marriage ending. "But that's besides the point. I was just wondering. It worries me to imagine Sam out fighting these…monsters." Haley shook her head again. It would kill her if anything happened to Sam. Back at Stanford he was liker her replacement Lucas. Except for she, once upon a time, had a small amount of romantic feelings for Sam.

Dean once again found himself feeling jealousy towards his brother dealing with Haley James. But this time the jealousy feelings didn't really have anything to do with Haley. He was just jealous that Sam had someone, besides him, who worried about him. He didn't really have anyone. Bobby and Sam was all Dean had. So he thought.

"Well I'm sure he appreciates your thought but Sam's a damn good hunter and can take care of himself. You don't need to worry your pretty little head." Haley lowered her head.

"I can't help it. I worry about the people I care about. Whether its worrying about Sam risking his life everyday or about Peyton still loving Luke, I still worry. And you know…" Haley started but stopped.

"What?" Dean questioned curiously.

"I worry about you too." Dean's eyes widened and then he smiled. _Completely stunning_, Haley thought about Dean's actual smile.

"I'm a big boy. I don't need your concern." Dean chuckled.

"Well you have it." Haley smiled her angelic smile. "Your important to Sam and believe it or not but your important to me too. I may have only met you in passing years ago Dean, but you left an impression."

"Ok enough with the chick flick moment or I might have to leave you to go talk to that hot brunette over there," Dean lied nodding over to Brooke, not knowing who it was. Sure the brunette was hot but the former blonde in front of him was too captivating. He wouldn't leave her and he knew that. She didn't though. Her brilliant smile fell from her face.

"Her names Brooke, she's a friend of mine. If you want to go talk to her go ahead I would hate to stand in your way." Haley got up and grabbed her purse then walked away. She was green with jealousy and she hated that fact. In her mind she shouldn't have been. She barely knew Dean Winchester for god's sake! She walked over to Lucas and Lindsey not wanting to see Dean flirting with Brooke.

"Hey Luke! Hey Lindsey!" She greeted with a fake smile and looped her arm in Lucas's free arms. They both smiled at her.

"Hey Haley." Lindsey greeted friendly. She really did like Haley.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Luke saw right through her fake happiness.

"Nothing." Haley answered quickly, shooting a look at Lindsey and Dean who was then talking to Sam animatedly.

"Hey how about I go get a drink?" Lindsey offered helpfully but at that moment Peyton and Haley locked eyes. Peyton then got up, completely forgotten by the fighting (because, Haley figured, they had to be fighting to be so into a conversation and to look _that _angry at one another,) brothers, and made a bee line for the bathroom. Despite how junior high-ish the situation seemed (crying/gossiping in the bathroom about a boy,) Haley knew she was supposed to follow.

"No, no, no, you stay I'll go." Lindsey stopped leaving and Haley started leaving.

"Hales?" Luke asked in a worried tone.

"I'm going to go relive high school or whatever and gossip with Peyton in the bathroom. I'll be fine and I'll tell you later." Haley leaned up and kissed Lucas's cheek not knowing that at that moment Dean was looking. He took that exchange the wrong way and thought maybe Haley had a blonde boyfriend but then he saw how he hugged and kissed the girl beside him and realized that Haley and the blonde must be just friends. By the time he figured that out Haley was already in the bathroom.

"Spill the beans Hales." Peyton demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about," Haley denied as she walked to the mirror and pretended to check her make up.

"Like hell you don't! What happened with Dean?" Peyton questioned softly.

"Nothing! He just was talking about leaving me to flirt with Brooke and I don't know I just got mad!" Peyton laughed at her friend.

"You like him!" She squealed.

"No I do not." Haley said with a straight face which was a surprise because she was lying through her teeth.

"Uh huh, so that's why your five shades of red?" Peyton asked, knowing she had Haley there.

"Am not!" Haley childishly protested while throwing her hands up and putting them on her face.

"Then why did you have to check your face?" Peyton had tricked her.

"Peyton!" Haley scolded while hitting the blonde in the arm.

"Don't kill the messenger." Peyton ordered while rubbing her arm.

"What if the messenger is getting on my last nerve?" Haley asked playfully while walking towards the door.

"You love me!" Peyton linked her arm with Haley's and they left the bathroom. They spotted Dean and Sam and Peyton dragged her in that direction.

"In theory I do but right now I don't feel anything resembling love towards you." Haley stated seriously and Peyton laughed. They got closer to the boys and saw them sitting with Brooke. Haley felt her blood run cold. "No, no, no, no, no…" Haley was going to keep going but Peyton stopped her.

"Ok I get it you don't want to go over there. And we don't have to." Peyton paused for a second and Haley let out a relieved sigh not knowing that Peyton was far from finished. "We can just go talk to Nathan instead. He just walked through the door." Haley started to freak out. She squealed and turned around quickly. She looked at the door and saw…some red headed chick. _That's definitely not Nathan, _Haley thought. When she heard Peyton's laugh she realized the blonde tricked her…again.

"Not funny!" Haley exclaimed after turning around and hitting her friend upside the head...

"It was though! You should have seen your expression, Hales!" Peyton stopped laughing when she saw the pain in Haley's eyes and she knew that Nathan should have been an untouchable subject. "Hales I'm so…"

"Don't bother." Haley snapped, storming away. She walked over to Dean, Sam, and Brooke who were all laughing happily. They looked up at her and she forced a smile onto her face. They all, excluding Dean, noticed it was forced. "Hey happy people what are we talking about?" She choked out.

"HALEY JAMES!" She heard being called from behind her and she shut her eyes tightly. It was Peyton. "I'm sorry! I…I wasn't thinking! Being stupid! Please just talk to me!" Peyton pleaded from behind Haley.

"It's fine Peyton. I'm fine. I forgive you. I'm just a…a little sensitive about _that _subject." Haley whispered while turning to hug her taller friend. She knew she over reacted and she was sorry for that.

Dean was dying with curiosity. Wondering why Haley stormed away from him, and then came back with fake smiles and real pain in her eyes. Turned out Dean really did know Haley was faking happy. He knew what it looked like. The whole faking happiness thing was a normal thing for him. Not that he would ever admit that. He worried too much about Sam, and despite not showing it, about his year being over soon. He would be in hell.

Peyton and Haley hugged, smiling slightly. Haley chuckled and wiped her eyes seeing her friends looking at her in concern.

"Sorry to be such a baby tonight. I don't know what's going on! I think I'm going to go home, curl up with a cup of hot chocolate, grade some papers, and then go to bed. But you mister…" She turned to Sam with a smile and poked his chest, giving him a playful glare. "Your going to call me when your not busy, while your still in town, and we're going to meet up." Sam laughed but then remembered the only reason he was in town was hunting. That and that Haley and his brother had some thing going on between them and he didn't want, who he still considered to be, his best friend put in the demons line of fire. Like she would be if they found out Dean Winchester was attached to someone. Sam could already tell Dean had a thing for Haley. He just didn't know whether it went farther then just getting in her pants.

"Haley…" Sam started to protest but then Haley whipped out her infamous pout and Sam was putty in her hands. He laughed. "I could never say no to that pout before and I still can't." Haley squealed happily and hugged him tight.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Haley said happily.

"The subject your sensitive of is Nathan, isn't it?" Sam whispered into her ear.

"Yeah." Haley breathed.

"He never deserved you." Sam said out loud and seriously as he pulled back to look into her doe eyes.

_Who never deserved her? _Dean asked in his mind, completely confused.

"No, he deserved more." Haley said as she turned and walked away. "Bye people." She waved back at them.

"So fake Blondie what did you do to piss tutor girl off?" Brooke asked Peyton once Haley was out of site. Sam chuckled at the bubbly brunette while Dean just stared at her while eyebrows raised.

"Tutor girl?" Dean asked.

"Yeah tutor girl and shut up hottie I'll deal with you later." Brooke turned her attention back to Peyton. "So P. Sawyer spill the beans."

"I just…I don't know did a Nathan joke I guess." The blonde shrugged but was then hit by Brooke. "What?"

"You know Nathan jokes are off limits! I can't believe you would…" Brooke trailed off.

"Whose Nathan?" Dean questioned. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Peyton's green eyes, Sam's brown eyes, and Brookes hazel eyes.

"Who are you again?" Brooke questioned.

"My brother." Sam answered with his lovable smile.

"And who are you cutie?" Brooke flirted and Peyton laughed.

"Easy tigger." Peyton put a hand on Brooke's arms. "Remember Haley's Stanford stories? Well this is _the _Sam Winchester." Brooke's eyes widened as she looked at Sam.

"Oh my god I feel like I just found out a bed time story is true!" Brooke gushed and Dean and Sam got worried. What if Haley told them about what they do for a profession?

"I hope what she told you was all good!" Sam laughed nervously.

"Not all. I'm sorry about your girlfriend! I mean an electrical fire! That's awful! I am so so sorry!" Sam could tell that Brooke was 100% sincere. He was really starting to like Brooke but the reminder of his only love had him going back into his broody mood.

"Yeah that sucks." Peyton mumbled, distracted by Lindsey and Lucas laughing and having fun. Dean raised his eyebrows at the curly blonde and laughed.

"Well yeah. Um…thanks." Sam stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Brooke questioned Sam.

"Yeah, I really did." Sam answered and Brooke smiled sadly at him.

"Then you need a drink, and I'll join you because I could _always _use a drink." Sam and Brooke smiled at each other and faced the bartender. "What are you having cutie?" Brooke asked Sam.

"Bourbon." Sam told Brooke and the bartender.

"Then I'll also have bourbon." Brooke said happily. Then bartender nodded and went to fix the two drinks.

"Have you ever had bourbon?" Sam teased.

"Honey I've had everything." Brooke flirted some more. The bartender placed the two drinks in front of the duo. Brooke picked up her drink and drank half of it and then smiled at Sam.

"You know," Sam started while playing with his drink. "I think I'm _really _going to like Tree Hill." He picked up his drink and did the same as Brooke. She smiled in victory.

"So what did the blonde guy break up with you or something?" Dean asked Peyton since she was _still _staring at the couple Dean saw Haley talking to earlier.

"Kind of but not really." Peyton asked distracted. "See the girl he's with?"

"Yeah she's pretty." Dean answered while looking at the girl the blonde guy was with.

"Yeah she is and the likely hood is that she doesn't have half the amount of issues that I do. I don't stand a chance." Peyton mumbled sadly.

"Hey don't talk like that. You're interesting and I'm sure she's not. I'm sure the guy could forget about your issues."

"You're not good in situations like this are you?" Peyton laughed.

"No I hate chick flick moments."

"Haley always falls for the same type of guy doesn't she?" Peyton asked Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was then curious.

"Nathan the guy we were talking about earlier is her ex-husband and he reminds me of you, in ways. But you two are very different in other ways, from what I've seen at least,"

"Tell me about Nathan,"

"What do you wanna know?" Peyton turned her full attention to Dean.

"Haley is only twenty something right?"

"Yup,"

"Then how is she already divorced? Was it like a shot gun wedding? Vegas style I hope," Dean smirked and Peyton giggled. Lucas saw Peyton and Dean talking and started focusing on them instead of Lindsey.

"Um, she got married junior year of high school…" Peyton started to recite the familiar story but Dean interrupted her.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"She got married to Nathan Scott her junior year of high school," Peyton stated calmly.

"Wow,"

"Yeah," Peyton sighed dreamily. "They were the couple that made us all believe in true love,"

"Yet they divoriced,"

"Yeah," Peyton said again but this time bitterly.

"What happened?" Dean pressed gently but inside he was dying with curiosity. Who in their right mind would give up Haley James?

"Haley went on tour…"

"Tour as in tour? As in the girl has musical talent?"

"She's an amazing singer,"

"I think she's an amazing everything,"

"She is," Peyton confirmed. "When she went on tour Nathan took it hard and when she came back for him he couldn't forgive her, at first. Then, he did. Everything was great and they got remarried. They faced a lot of hardships but then Haley got pregnant. Nathan's dad told him to focus on his dream but Nathan did the right thing, he didn't abandon Haley and their child. Oh, this was senior year by the way,"

"That's helpful," Dean was engrossed by the story.

"Yeah, um, where was I? Oh yeah! So, they needed money so Haley took back up waitressing but Nathan went to a loan shark. He couldn't get the money back to the guy. So the guy tells Nathan to shave points, basketball. He does but the next time he finds he can't. So the guy goes to run over Nathan…"

"What is this, a soap opera?"

"High school in Tree Hill," Peyton corrected.

"Damn," Dean cursed. And he thought _his _life was messed up! Peyton nodded her head in confirmation.

"So the guy goes to run over Nathan but Haley pushes him out of the way, getting hit by the car. They saved Haley but couldn't save their baby,"

"Poor Haley,"

"Yeah, Nathan told Haley his part in everything and she felt she needed time to herself. I mean she lost a part of her when she lost the baby. She decided to go to her dream school, Stanford, instead of Duke. Nathan sent the divorce papers right after she told him the news,"

"What an ass!"

"You're telling me!" Just then a drunk Brooke and a tipsy Sam came up to them.

"I'm going to have my way with your brother. See you later, hottie!" Brooke told Dean.

"I'll see you tomorrow, man," Sam chuckled. The pair started walking away.

"Good you need laid man!" Dean laughed at his brother.

"So, Dean Winchester, tell me your story," Peyton requested and Dean told her the condensed fake story. Involving a dead mom, depressed dad, road trips, an abandoning brother, and a beautiful captivating blonde (Haley,). Peyton, in return, told him the full bleeding heart version of her story. That was a start of a beautiful friendship between a broken hearted girl and a man with a doomed pats and future.

**(Happy late thanksgiving! Review please!)**


	4. Friends

**(I know, I know. It took me long enough. Eh, I have no excuse. Well, no I have many but maybe I just don't want to type them out! Hahaha, just kidding. My computer died, my dad had to do a "destructive recovery" on it so I lost EVERYTHING from it, 'Word' wouldn't install so right now I'm typing on a 1998 version of it, my 'V' key is breaking along with my 'K', 'L', ',', '.', and 'S' that already don't work, I'm lazy, I had to do some serious thinking with this story, I was uninspired, oh and did I mention that I'm lazy? Yeah, I thought I did. Not to mention drama in my life including friends who decide it's fun to get all crushed out on me, and ex-boyfriend and ex-friend who decided to start dating and turn on me, an kinda/sorta best friend-ish person who seems like she's PMSing 24/7 and loves to get mad at me, and my friends anniversary of her suicide coming up on March 20****th****, not to mention other things. Ok, rant done. Basically, I had a lot of pointless shit going on and couldn't get into the mood to write. Sorry. Oh, and I have the ACT test coming up on April 10****th**** I'm already stressing about. For those of you how might not know it's a test you need to pass to get into college. God, I hate/love being a junior. NOW, rant done! IMPORTANT STORY INFORMATION NOW: I said it was SPN season 3 but I lied because earlier I said season 2. This takes place during SPN season 2 so forget about the thing about Dean going to hell. He doesn't yet know he's going to hell. Reviews = LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even my own heart. I really wanted to say that! But yeah, that belongs to Dean Winchester. **

Haley woke up the next day around nine o'clock in the morning. It was a lazy Sunday, one of her favorite days. She decided that later in the day she would go down to see Brooke, because she missed her best girl friend. Haley yawned and headed to the kitchen in her small apartment. She started a pot of coffee and put some eggs and bacon onto cook. She headed into her small living room and turned on the Sunday morning cartoons that she still watched, Hey, she was still a kid at heart and she would admit it if you asked. A while later she had her cup of coffee and her breakfast so she sat down and had a lazy Sunday morning in her pajama's.

"Teacher-girl! What a surprise," Brooke greeted happily when Haley came into her store around 1:00PM Sunday afternoon.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said with a grin.

"What brings you down here?" Brooke asked while fixing one of her dresses on a mannequin.

"You, of course."

"Why, Haley I'm flattered. Do you wanna here about my night with Sam?" Brooke questioned with a grin of her own and Haley grimaced.

"Will it make me gag?"

"No," Brooke answered.

"Then do tell Ms. Davis." They both walked over to Brooke's counter and leaned on it.

"He was a perfect gentleman. It was really sweet. I hope I see him again, 'cause I need laid." Brooke giggled.

"BROOKE!" Haley hit her on her arm.

"What?" Brooke shrugged. "So do you."

"I do not," Haley disagreed.

"How long has it been Haley?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"That none of your business," Haley said quickly.

"Answer the question," Brooke demanded with a smirk.

"Since Nathan," Haley muttered very quickly and quietly. Brooke heard her though, she just pretended she didn't.

"What was that? I didn't here you," Brooke lied.

"Since Nathan," Haley said a little louder and a little slower.

"Huh?" Neither noticed the door open behind them.

"I haven't had sex since Nathan!" Haley exploded, tired of her best friends games.

"Ewe, I didn't need to know that." Lucas muttered. He walked into the store as the two girls were talking and heard Haley's declaration.

"Well you shouldn't ease drop Lucas Scott," Brooke smiled her dimpled smile.

"Maybe Haley shouldn't yell things like that," Lucas pointed out.

"Not my fault Brooke couldn't take me just whispering it."

"I didn't understand that sentence at all," Lucas stated and Haley sighed.

"Never mind," Haley muttered.

"Works for me!" Brooke grinned and Haley threw a folded shirt at her. "Hey! Watch it Bitchtoria would have your head for that."

"I can think of something I would like to give to Bitchtoria but it's not my head," Haley stated and Lucas agreed.

"Your Mom's a bitch," Lucas said.

"Well, duh! That's why I call her Bitchtoria, but she's still my Mom you guys," Brooke said and pouted a little at the end.

"Well she's a bad one," Haley insisted.

"Guys drop it. She's still my Mom," Brooke demanded and both Haley and Lucas listened.

"Um, who was that guy Peyton was talking to last night?" Lucas questioned trying to sound casual but both girls could see clearly through the charade. Lucas and Peyton were meant to be together.

"That would be Dean Winchester," Brooke told both Haley and Lucas.

"Wait, what?!" Haley questioned, once again jealous. Brooke just ignored her.

"But you don't have to worry about Peyton having a new love interest because he's totally into Haley."

"No, he's not!"

"And she's totally into him," Brooke pointed out what was starting to become obvious.

"I am not!" Haley once again denied the truth. She even knew she was into Dean.

"Aw, Haley's got a crush," Lucas cooed.

"Shut up, Luke!" Haley laughed.

"He's a hottie, too." Brooke said, "And his brother's a total cutie," she added.

"Who's his brother?" Lucas questioned.

"Sam Winchester."

"What?" Lucas questioned confused, recognizing the name.

"He came to visit," Haley lied.

"Are you happy about that?" Lucas questioned.

"Completely."

The next day Haley had to go to school for her Job. She was a high school English teacher. She was in fifth period, right before lunch. She was having her students discuss animal symbolism in The Grapes of Wrath when the door to her class room opened. All her students stopped talking and turned towards the door. Standing there was Sam Winchester with a bag of fast food. Girls did cat calls.

"Hey, um, I brought you lunch. I didn't realize it wasn't lunch time. I'll just…" he trailed off and motioned for the door.

"Don't bother," Haley said with a shrug. "The bells about to ring and I've had about all I can take of these loser's," she joked.

"Aw, Ms. James you know you love us," Quentin Jones **(A/N: Is that Q's name? I thought it was but I'm not sure.) **Said to his favorite teacher. He gave her a rough time her first day but Lucas and Skillz threatened basketball and he straightened up.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I'm sending you to lunch a minute early," Haley said and all the students got up and started leaving. "But don't forget about your essay due Friday!" She called after her students. She turned to Sam with a grin and hugged him.

"How many do you think won't remember they have an essay due?" He questioned with a laugh.

"About half." They both laughed. "So…food?" Haley walked over to her students desks and pushed two together.

"Yeah, um I brought Macaroni and Cheese. Is it still your favorite?" Sam questioned

"Duh, it's the…" Sam interrupted her.

"Food of the Gods. Yeah, so I've heard." Sam chuckled.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, Winchester."

"I wouldn't dream of it." They both dug into their Mac and Cheese.

"God, this stuff is soooooooo good," Haley all but moaned making Sam laugh.

"That's what she said." Haley joined in laughing.

"What are we? Fifteen?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. You wanna go make out under the bleachers?" He joked and Haley pulled a face.

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

"Way to deflate a guys ego, Hales."

"I try."

"So I'm just going to come straight out with it…" Sam started but Haley interrupted.

"You're gay?"

"What?"

"Did you turn gay?" Haley asked and Sam just chuckled.

"No. Now this is serious so can I go on?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Do you…I mean, well; do you have a thing for my brother?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, then humor me."

"No. It's none of your business, Sam." Haley insisted. She was too embarrassed to admit it to Dean's brother.

"Damn it, Haley!" Sam slammed his hands on the desk he was sitting at. "Answer the damn question!"

"Fine, Dad! Yeah, I like him. Despite my better judgment might I add. So what?" Haley asked defiantly.

"That's…Haley you can't like him!" Sam insisted. He didn't get why someone like Haley would like Dean. They were complete opposites.

"It's not like I can help it," Haley pouted. "Sam," she sighed. "I don't want to but…I can't help it. There's this magnetism about him. From the first time I saw him I knew he was different. He's sort of a jerk, incredibly cocky, and I'm getting the jest that he will screw anything with legs…"

"…and boobs," Sam added with a smiled.

"And boobs," Haley allowed. "But, there's something about him that's drawing me in like a moth to a flame and I just…want to know what it is. I want to know why I'm so drawn to him. I want to get to _know _him. And I'm talking the real Dean not the masked version." Haley finished revealing her feelings to one of her best friends and let out a breath she was holding.

"Haley, you're going to get hurt. We have to leave soon. I…a lot has changed and I can't stay here long. So…" Sam trailed off not knowing what to tell her and what not to tell her.

"Then I'm already going to be hurt when you leave so…"

"…why not make the pain worse?" Sam Joked.

"Eh, I see no harm in making the pain worse." Haley shrugged.

"Masochist," Sam scoffed.

"Maybe," Haley allowed in a joking matter. "So what's been going on in your life?" She noticed when Sam stiffened and automatically went into worrying best friend mode.

"You don't want to know. And I don't think I could tell you." He went into his 'brooding' mood. But, how could he tell her? Could he really make her worry that much more? Complicated her life more? Was he just making it impossible for her to have what he himself always wanted? A normal life, that is.

"Sam, maybe you need some one to talk to if you do I'm here. I'm always here for you," Haley declared honestly.

"It's just…" Sam started and the flood gate opened. He told her of his 'powers'. His visions/dreams, predicting Jess's death, hunting with Dean, looking for his Dad, finding the yellow eyed demon only to have it get away, Dean almost dying, his Dad dying instead, and finally the possibility that his Dad sold his soul to a demon to save Dean. It was a lot to take in but she took it in with grace. The grace she held in everything she did.

"Wow that's…how are you still sane?" Haley finally asked.

"Excuse me?" He chuckled.

"With all that…how are you still in your right mind?"

"I…don't know." Sam finally answered her, seriously considering the question.

"Well, I would love to dive into the darks corners of your mind and help you figure that out. But…I really don't want to." They both laughed. "Just kidding. But you do need to leave. I have a class in five minutes. But…do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Sam answered and Haley wrote down her address.

"Great! I'll even bring Brooke." Haley started cleaning up.

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

"You heard me." Haley kinked an eye brow. "What even happened between you too? I heard you were a perfect gentleman." Haley laughed.

"I um…she tried to…um…"

"Seduce you?" Haley guessed, knowing her friend.

"Yeah, and I took her home because I didn't want…I mean she was drunk!" Haley laughed at Sam's discomfort. "Don't laugh at me, James! I'll just have to bring Dean tonight." Haley stopped laughing.

"Why? I thought you didn't want me crushing out on him?" Haley said equally parts confused and embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't. But, seeing you stuttering and nervous might be worth your pain." Sam laughed and headed for the door, taking the trash with him.

"Thanks Sam! Love you too!" Haley called sarcastically after him and just got a chuckle in return. "Damn him!" She yelled to the empty room, but she couldn't deny the fact she was excited about the possibility of seeing Dean again. She knew she was getting in too deep, too fast. She wasn't sure how to stop falling for Dean Winchester, and worse than that she didn't know if she wanted to.

**(Yeah, short chapter. Sorry! My line breaks were freaking out!!!!!!! ARG! I hope you liked it! Hey, so review please! I want to know if anyone besides Ms Tori Cullen and 22Vodkashots are reading, although I do love them to death for their stories and reviews! :D Tell me if you have any ideas for this story! I don't care if you tell me how stupid I am in your review or if you talk about the drama in your life your anything! I just want to know who all is reading. Reviews make me smile! And I love it when people go off on tangents that have nothing to do with what their 'supposed' to be talking about because then I know I'm not the only one who does it. This long ass author note being example numeral uno. Hehehe. REVIEW MY LOVLIES!) **

**(P.S. Have you guys heard the song "Invincible" by OK GO. It has been stuck in my head for three days. Yeah…)**


	5. Dinners are for bonding

**(An update so soon!? Yeah, you have my dad to thank, for that. I have a new Word and Windows 7! But it's a bad install and he has to re-install it AGAIN. But…my internet won't work. :( So I'm updating using this saved on a flash drive on a different computer. You gotta love my dedication. So…I changed the direction of this story. I have nice new ideas. And I'm excited! Oh, BTW lots of sex jokes and Dean's kind of perverted but that's why we love him! Reviews = LOVE! So, love me! :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I really wish I own a perverted Dean Winchester. Yummy!**

Life at home – Chapter five

Dinners are for bonding

"Hey Man," Sam greeted his brother, walking into their shared motel room. "I'm surprised your not out…you know," he muttered the last part awkwardly.

"Getting laid?" Dean questioned with a smirk. Dean was on his bed cleaning his weapons. **(A/N: I read that part to my mom and she took it the WRONG way. That was not a sexual innuendo!) **He was also getting extremely frustrated, because he couldn't get Haley out of his head.

"Yeah," Sam muttered, his face going red. He didn't _**ever **_want to think of his brother and _sex._ Though, he knew his brother was something close to a sex addict.

"I didn't feel like it," Dean lied. It wasn't that he didn't feel like having sex, because he was sure there wouldn't _ever _be a time he didn't want to have sex, but just the thought of his usual bar sluts didn't appeal to him. He'd rather have a beautiful, sweet, but he was sure, very naughty school teacher. He'd rather have Haley.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. "Since when don't you feel like sex and alcohol?"

"I just don't feel like it. Is that a crime?" Dean snapped. Why couldn't Sam just mind his own business?

"Fine, whatever," Sam, muttered, throwing the burger he got for Dean at him.

"So, when are we finishing this hunt?" Dean questioned, trying to sound casual. Was it a bad thing that he wanted to stay?

"Um, I don't know," Sam muttered, hesitantly. After everything that had been going on lately, and then being able to see his best friend again, he didn't want to leave Tree Hill. At least not so soon. Neither brother knew they were on the same track.

"'Cause I mean it's an obvious enough hunt. It's like the butler," Dean started devouring his hamburger.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"You know, how in mysteries everyone first suspects the butler," Dean said casually.

"But it's never really the butler, right?"

"Well, this time it is." Dean then basically shoved the whole burger into his mouth. Sam's face showed his disgust.

"Try chewing," Sam requested.

"Try growing a pair," Dean Shot back, spewing half chewed food on the bed.

"How you ever got laid, I'll never know," Sam commented before opening his laptop to do some research.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They both laughed. "So, you think the werewolf is the jealous ex-boyfriend?" Sam questioned, trying to see if he was on the same page as his brother.

"Who else?" Dean questioned, while licking his fingers clean.

"I don't know, but doesn't that seem too easy?" Sam questioned, unsurely.

"Maybe, for once, we stumbled onto an easy hunt." Dean suggested, and then went back to his weapons.

"Yeah, maybe, but…" Sam just didn't want to leave yet. Dean threw down his weapon.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother, who he could read like a book. Not that Dean read or anything.

"Man, nothing. "I just…"

"Don't lie to me, Sam. Not to me."

"I just," Sam paused to sigh and run his hands through his already messy hair. "Seeing Haley, and after everything. Man, I left her once, I don't want to do it again," Sam explained. "Being with her, it feels right. It feels like it did before Jess died." Dean felt a strange sinking feeling at his brother's words.

"You don't, like, have a thing for her, do you?" Dan wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to here the answer. Sam just _couldn't _have a thing for Haley. Not when he, himself did. Sam just chuckled.

"Why? Would you have a problem with that?" Sam teased his brother.

"Sammy…" Dean said in a warning tone.

"No, I don't have a thing for her, but…" Sam paused. "She's my _best _friend, Dean," Sam said and Dean could hear the warning in his tone. He just chose to ignore it. For now.

"Then lets take a break," Dean suggested, already getting excited.

"Dean, we can't."

"Why the hell not? What's going to stop us? We deserve a break." _'Maybe that way I can save you," _Dean added in his head, thinking back to what his Dad made him promise.

"People need us, Dean!" Sam insisted, but he had to admit a break sounded great. Especially since he would get to see Haley, and even Brooke. He smiled at the thought of Brooke. He was cute, funny, and incredibly sexy. He couldn't help but to be drawn in by her.

"Yeah, well, we need to be sane to help them." Dean knew his brother needed a break. His father's words kept ringing in his mind.

_"Promise me you'll either save him…or kill him," _his father had said. Dean wasn't sure what he needed to save Sam from, but he would, 'cause he would never kill his brother. He couldn't. It was his job to protect Sam.

"Yeah, but Dean…" Sam started to protest but Dean cut him off.

"No, Sam. Two months, that's all I'm asking for."

"Fine," Sam reluctantly agreed.

"So, you wanna kill this son of bitch tonight?" Dean asked. He wanted this hunt over with so he could focus on getting Haley into bed. If he was being honest with himself he would know he wanted her as more than just a fuck, but he was in denial.

"I can't. Well, we can't," Sam told him, shutting down the laptop.

"Why not?" Dean curiously asked.

"Haley invited us over for dinner," Sam said, somewhat reluctantly.

"When did this happen?"

"When I had lunch with her," Sam said and Dean laughed. "What?"

"Man, you are so whipped," Dean laughed out.

"Dude, I told you. It's not like that," Sam defended his relationship with Haley and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're still whipped," Dean laughed.

"Shut up. Now, we have a couple hours before we have to be at her house. Rather then sit around here with your ugly mug; I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok, Grandma. I'm going to get some air." Dean started for the door but paused when he heard Sam's voice.

"Dean, just don't hurt her," Sam requested before he went to sleep. Dean knew exactly who Sam was talking about. Haley. For some reason, even the idea of hurting Haley put a sick feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ hurt her.

"What are you wearing?" Brooke demanded as she let herself into Haley's house. She went straight for Haley's bedroom to snoop through Haley's clothing. Haley was in the kitchen stirring the soup.

"Doesn't this only work over the phone?" Haley called back teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that Teacher-whore. If I wanted to be a perv, I could just go through your underwear draw. Oh, look! Lace!" Came Brooke's excited voice.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"That's very smart of you. So again, what are you wearing?" Brooke was still snooping around. She knew Haley wouldn't dress up for the dinner, so she was going to pick out some clothing to force her into.

"Right now? Clothes," Came Haley's sarcastic reply.

"Well thank god for that. Seriously though, what are you wearing for the dinner?" Brooke finally came out of Haley's room into the kitchen. She sat down at the table. "We should have had this at my house."

"Yeah, your house is bigger but this will be fine. I don't know what I'm wearing Brooke. I'll find something in a minute," Haley said, slightly annoyed. She didn't really care what she wore. The dinner wasn't a date or anything.

"I laid something out for you. You know, in case you couldn't find anything." Brooke suggested. She really wanted the dinner to go well and not just for herself but for Haley as well. They both deserved to be happy.

"Thanks, I guess," Haley said and then finally looked at her friend. Brooke looked gorgeous, like always. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Brooke grinned her full dimpled smile.

"Sam's not going to know what hit him." Haley turned the soup down and started heading for her bedroom.

"That's the plan!" Brooke cheered as she followed behind her friend. Haley put on the outfit Brooke laid out for her, because Brooke was a fashion designer. Her judgment could be trusted.

"I think that's good enough," Haley said to the Brooke reflected in the mirror, after she had finished getting herself ready. Brooke scoffed.

"Good enough? Just admit you look smokin'." Brooke turned and went back into the kitchen with a laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think your coming onto me, Brooke Davis." Haley followed Brooke's example and headed into the kitchen.

"You're onto me." They both loved joking around with the other.

"Well, I guess I could do worse," Haley shrugged. The door bell then rang and Haley went to get it, knowing it would be the boys. She opened the door to see Sam and Dean grinning at her.

"You couldn't do better!" Brooke called to her, causing both girls to break out into giggles. Cute giggles that both boys loved the sound of.

"We don't even want to know," Sam informed Haley, shaking his head and giving her a big hug.

"Speak for yourself. I want to know. It sounded kind of dirty." He wagged his eyebrows for emphasis. When Sam pulled away from Haley, Brooke wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You're a man after my own heart, Dean Winchester." Brooke showed off her pretty dimples and Sam had to do a double take. He thought she was stunning.

"Ok, enough with the pervert bonding," Haley laughed. "Are you guys gonna come in or just stand outside my door all day?" They all laughed.

"I'll come in if it means I get to see more of you, beautiful," came Dean's reply.

"I'm not sure whether that was more charming or cheesy," Haley pondered as she led them into her kitchen.

"Cheesy," Sam answered right away.

"A healthy mix," Brooke said.

"Or an unhealthy mix," Haley chimed in.

"Funny," Dean deadpanned. They were then in the kitchen and just stood there for awhile, awkwardly. The four weren't used to being all together.

"So, um, yeah. I made soup!" Haley announced, putting the end to the awkwardness. "My mom makes the _best _chicken noodle soup, and I stole the recipe from her." Haley and Brooke grinned while the two boys laughed.

"It's _amazing_," Brooke gushed. She had only had Lidia James chicken noodle soup once. She made it for her husbands funeral, that was only months prior. "Almost better than sex." Brooke showed her dimples and Sam almost swallowed his own tongue.

"I doubt that," Dean replied with a cheeky grin and glance at Haley. She snorted out a laugh, and the other two occupants of the room stood awkwardly.

"Is that _all _you two ever think about?" Haley questioned, motioning for everyone to grab a bowl. Dean was the first to start making himself a bowl of food.

"No. There's food," Dean replied.

"Yeah, and clothes!" Brooke fixed herself a bowl. Next came Sam, but he fixed a bowl for Haley first and handed it to her.

"Thanks Sammy," Haley flashed her rare million-dollar smile. It made Brooke grin. Haley didn't smile like that much, anymore. Not since Nathan. She used to all the time, when she was head-over-heels in love. In that smile she let everything go. All her fears, and doubts, and joys. She let the world see them in that smile.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean taunted from the table, where he was already shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oh, shush you," Haley giggled, swatting Dean's arm as she walked passed him. Dean couldn't stop the goofy grin that took over his face.

"Ewe. Close your mouth," Brooke crinkled her nose in the cute way she did.

Sam jut couldn't help his self and "that's what he said," slipped out of his mouth. All four occupants in the room laughed.

"And you thought me and Dean…" Brooke started but Haley interrupted her.

"Dean and I," Haley corrected automatically, slurping up a noodle afterwards.

"…were perverts," Brooke ignored Haley's comment and went on with her thought.

"Are you calling me a perv, Brooke Davis?" Sam asked Brooke with his cute smile and his 'lost puppy' eyes. She really liked that guy. She could see herself loosing herself in love again, something she hadn't done since Lucas. And Lucas was a douche-bag when it came to love.

"Eh, you know," Haley started and paused to smile at all of them. "I think I'm the only normal one here." The laughter that followed that was deafening. "You guys! I wasn't joking!" That made the three laugh even harder and Haley joined in. Nope, non of them were normal. And they were ok with that, as long as they were together.

After the three finished dinner they migrated into Haley small living room, turned on the TV, but didn't even watch it. They just sat, joking around, and enjoyed each others company. Then after a while, they broke up into two groups. Brooke and Sam, and Haley and Dean. Each group of two were getting along great. Before they knew it, the two boys _had _to leave. It was getting late. Sam said bye to Brooke and went to the Impala, as Brooke went back into the house. It was just Haley and Dean.

"Well, I really gotta go, Hales," he used her nickname that he heard Sam used. She had to smile at that.

"If you must," she said coyly and he laughed. "Bye." And she surprised him by hugging him. He hugged her back tightly.

"Do you wanna hang out, Hales?" Dean questioned confidently.

"What? Um, yeah," Haley answered, completely shocked.

"Friday?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, we can go to TRIC if you want."

"I'll pick you up at nine." He started walking away, satisfied with himself, and she went back into her apartment. And automatically started freaking out.

**(So…did you like it? 'Cause I liked it! *Dimpled grin* Yes, I do have dimples but just small ones! So, I had more reviewers than last time! YAY! I was so happy! You guys make me act like an energizer bunny on crack cocaine, and while that's usually a bad thing, this time it's a good thing. *Takes a big breath* That was a lot in one sentence. Reviews would be wonderful but thank you for just reading. *Grins* Yes, I'm trying to charm you. Is it working? So in different AN's youll see how some Authors asks questions and I really like that so…lets do it!**

**What's your favorite color? Mines pink and then red.**

**What's your favorite show? Mines Supernatural and then One Tree Hill, obviously.**

**Who do you love most in the world? For me, it's my 3 yr old baby sister. Yes, I play favorites.**

**And that's all folks!)**


	6. Dday

**(Wow, another update. Don't get used to it. I'm really into this story right now, but eventually I'll cool down and stop updating so much. I just can't wait to get to a certain part. I'm a fan of angst. Speaking of angst! Check out my new one-shot "Sleeping to Dream", yeah it's a Daley. I love it, but I'm a little biased. So why am I updating today of all days? I DONATED BLOOD TODAY! It was on my 'Bucket list' and I completed it. My parents aren't enthused, they didn't want me to, but I'm SO proud of myself. It was a good thing to do, even if I did get my vein jacked up. They missed the vein a couple times. Moving on, I hope you like the chapter. And reviews = LOVE! So, REVIEW! Please!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Yada, Yada, Yada. Excreta AND Excreta.**

Life at Home

Ch 6 – D-day

When Friday morning came around, Haley was still freaking out. Actually, more than she had been. Today was the day of her date, and she was freaking out. She hadn't seen, or even talked to Dean, since the infamous dinner at her house. She had talked to Sam though, and to say he wasn't happy about her going on a date with Dean was an understatement.

He loved his brother, of course he did. The man basically raised him for God's sake! When John was too busy trying to get revenge on the mother fucker who killed his wife to be a father, Dean had to step in. And Dean did the best he could to be a substitute dad, only four years older than Sam himself. So, Sam loved Dean, but that didn't mean he was blind to the other man's flaws. Not to mention the fact that they were _supernatural _hunters. What they did was dangerous. Sam knew that Dean and he couldn't stay forever, not with their thirst for revenge, and what if Haley developed feelings for Dean? They would leave and she would once again get her heart broken. He didn't want that to happen. He loved her too much to let that ever happen.

Haley, on the other hand, informed him that either way she was going to be heart broken. Sam, himself would be leaving, and it hurt seeing him leave the first time, she could only imagine watching him leave the second time. Not to mention, the feelings for Dean were already there. She told Sam not to be an "overprotective fool" and to let her life her life how she wants to. Heartbreak or no heartbreak. Sam agreed to leave her alone about it, but he never promised not to worry. He would always worry about her.

Haley had to go to school Friday because, duh, it was her job. Though, she was tempted to just have her students read independently. She didn't though, because that would be unprofessional. Her day went slow with thoughts and worries plaguing her mind. What if she said something stupid? Or if he asked her about Nathan, could she handle that? Would she talk too much about him? She knew, could tell from just looking at him that Dean was a player. What if he expected her to sleep with him? She wasn't that kind of girl! She never had been and she promised herself that she never would be. Maybe…

Her inner freak out session was interrupted by the voice of her best friend.

"Just watching you think that hard, makes my head hurt." Haley's head snapped up and a giant grin took over her face.

"Lucas!" She squealed, jumped out of her seat, and gave him a hug. She needed the distraction he brought. Himself.

"Wow, Hales. You just saw me the other day," he said, astonished. "And have talked to me every day since!" Why was she so excited to see him?

"Yeah, but, Can't I be excited to see you, Best Friend?" She asked innocently. Too innocently.

"What's the matter, Hales?" He questioned and she sighed. He knew her _too _well.

"Nothing," she said with a fake smile.

"Either something's wrong, or you did something. You didn't rob a bank, did you?" He joked, trying to loosen her up. He didn't understand why she wasn't telling him something. She always told him everything.

"What? With the pay of a teacher, why would I need to?" She joked back, trying to distract Lucas. He chuckled and she thought she was off the hook, until…

"What's wrong Hales?" Lucas questioned softly in his 'I'll always be here for you' tone and she cracked.

"I have a date with Dean, tonight!" She blurted out and Lucas blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, shocked.

"Well, not a date per say. He said "Hang out". What does that _even _mean! Is it a date? Does he just want to be friends? Am I just reading too much into this? Am I stupid to even _want _this to be a date? What…" Haley always did have a tendency of talking a mile a minute when she was nervous.

"Haley! Hales! Take a deep breath." Lucas interrupted her. She did as she was told. "Good, girl."

"Luke, do you think I'm stupid for wanting to do this?" Haley questioned softly. She reminded Lucas so much of a little girl in that moment. He had an urge to wrap her up in a big 'bear' hug, and protect her from the world. He knew he couldn't do that though. She had to live her life.

"Wanting to do what, Hales?" He sat across from her at her desk, and took her small hands in his larger ones.

"Go on a date with Dean. If that's even what this is. Um, it's my first date since…" she couldn't get the words 'my divorce' out so she just said, "Nathan." Lucas had to do a double take.

"Your first date since Nathan?" He questioned, shocked. Haley just raised here eyebrows.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" She questioned, a little offended. She found a soul-mate in Nathan; she wasn't just going to move on quickly. Maybe, he wasn't her true love but she said she would love him 'forever and always', and she wasn't lying. At one point Haley believed you would meet one person, eventually, and find he was your soul mate and true love. After getting kicked by freakin' cupid so often, Haley changed her mind. She now believed you could have only one 'true love' but many soul-mates. She thought of soul-mates as many things. They could be platonic, or romantic. They were people you wanted and needed in your life. People who could make you a better or worse person. The people your heart longed for. She found three that she knew of. Lucas – platonically, Nathan – romantically, and Sam – platonically. She even thought Brooke could be one, because she didn't know where she would be without Brooke.

"It's just…Hales, you've always been a beautiful girl. And then you went to California, unattached…"

"Just because I was single did not mean I was unattached! I didn't want to be unattached. I just wanted time! Was that too much to ask for?" Haley exploded and then broke into tears. Lucas rushed over and enveloped her in his arms.

"Hales, its ok. It's all going to be ok," Lucas tried to soothe.

"No! It's not! I was so stupid. I should have known he wouldn't wait for me. He did it once, why would he do it again? Why did I even ask him to do it again? God, the smart girl is _so _stupid!" Haley ranted. Lucas pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"You are _not _stupid," he stated with conviction.

"But I am. I hate myself, Lucas. I should have never let him go. I shouldn't have left!" Haley broke down again.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of this is your fault," he said and Haley scoffed. "It's not. You had just lost a child, of course you needed time."

"But he lost the child, too," Haley pointed out. "And I just pushed him away. So much for forever and always, right?" Haley added a bitter laugh at the end.

"He pushed you away too. When things got rough and you wanted a break, he bailed. I wanted to hit him so bad," Lucas confessed, and Haley had to laugh at that. "There's the laugh I love so much." Lucas kissed her forehead and hugged her tight once again.

"You know," Haley sniffled. "It's the same with Peyton. Just minus the failed teenage marriage and miscarry." Lucas froze at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. The woman he thought was his soul mate.

"What?" Lucas wondered defensively.

"She was scared of needing somebody _so much, _but having them so far away. She was scarred you will give up your dreams to be with her," Haley explained Peyton's side. Not that she agreed with what Peyton did, or even took Peyton's side. She didn't. It had always been the Lucas and Haley show, and she would never change that.

"How are your guy's situations the same?" Lucas questioned snappily. He was pissed off she brought up Peyton.

"We both made the biggest mistakes of our lives," Haley explained calmly.

"Do you think you should start dating when you're still in love with Nathan?" He asked carefully. He felt like he was walking on egg shells. Sure, she upset him by bringing up Peyton, but he could tell she was just trying to deflect the attention from her to him.

"I love Nathan, and I always will," Haley started carefully. "But, that doesn't change anything. We've both hurt each other so much. There's no going back from that. With Dean, I feel safe, and like I can let myself go again. I feel like I can joke around and be young. I already care for him so much." Haley told her feelings with a stupid grin on her face. Lucas notice and smiled. She was finally moving on, as much as she could.

"Well then, I say good for you. But if he hurts you, he'll have to go through me." Both friends laughed.

"I think he can handle that," Haley smiled her million-dollar smile and Lucas chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. A student of Haley's decided to com in the room at that moment.

"Way to go Coach Scott!" The young boy congratulated, thinking his basketball coach had a thing going on with his hot English teacher. Haley and Lucas jumped apart, bright red. "I'll wait outside for you two to finish," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. The kid left the room, and both Haley and Lucas died in laughter.

Haley was just starring at the mirror when her doorbell rang. She was basically having a heart attack about what was to come. Her semi-non-date with Dean. She knew that was him at the door, but she was too nervous to answer it. Until it rang again, and the person started banging on the door.

"Yeesh!" She yelled at the door. "I'm coming!" Her heels made it impossible to run so she had to settle for fast walking. When she opened the door she saw Dean grinning at her. Not smirking. She smiled back.

"Hey," he said, then openly checked her out and smirked. She rolled her eyes at home typically 'guy' he was. Show a little cleavage, wear tight jeans, and then sexy boots and the guy went all goo-goo gaga. "You look hot and kind of bad ass," he chuckled huskily. Haley, as far as he knew, wasn't anywhere close to bad ass, but she looked the part.

"Bad ass, really?" Haley asked teasingly. Bad ass? Her? She mentally scoffed. She then shut and locked her door. Dean started leading her out to his precious Impala.

"Yeah, and very, very sexy," he said and held open her door for her.

"Sexy is good." Haley laughed after looking around in his car. The car screamed two things. One was 'look how bad ass I am,' and the other was 'I don't give a fuck'. It was very Dean-like.

"Yup, and I can even imagine you wrapping those, fantastic legs with those fucking amazing boots around…" Haley's laugh cut him off, and he realized he was speaking his thoughts/feelings out loud.

"Down boy," Haley teased and he had to shake the images out of his head. His words got her a little hot and bothered, though. She was repeating a mantra in her head of 'Do not jump him'. She felt so much like a teenager again with her damn hormones. The last time she had been that sexually attracted to a man was with Nathan. She, weirdly, liked the feeling.

"Hey, I can't help it if you look amazing." He wasn't going to apologize for speaking the truth, even though he knew he wouldn't be 'getting any' from Haley. He knew she wasn't like any of the girls he usually went for. Sam even warned him of that. Though, he had already known it, she didn't act like those girls at all. For one she had a brain. The only thing similar between her and the bar sluts were her killer looks. Although, she looked ten times better than any woman he had ever seen before. He looked over at her and saw she was laughing at him. At that moment he swore she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then, he almost kick himself for being such a girl.

"Such a charmer," she laughed and flashed him her most beautiful smile, touching his arm briefly. He grinned at the feeling and she bit her lip. Then she turned her body to stare at him. She first looked at his arm where she was touching, then his well defined chest, up to his neck, and finally landed on his lips. God, he _looked _like sex.

"Were here," he said brightly and she frowned. He was aware she had been checking him out. She couldn't have been more obvious.

"Great," she croaked out, noticing her voice was _too _deep and husky. She cleared her thought. Dean noticed too, and he smirked. "Let's go," she requested and Dean laughed. They walked into the club and noticed it was in full swing. They chose a table, and ordered their drinks. After having a small stare down Dean chose to be the first one to speak.

"So, tell me about your life," he requested. She broke out into a whole Haley-fied story about her life in Tree Hill. He enjoyed every second of the babbling brunettes story.

Two hours had passed but to the soon-to-be couple it felt like two minutes. They were both learning so much about the other. Haley was baffled though, how come she kept picking the guys who hated to dance? She loved to dance! She decided life was just a bully.

"So, I heard you used to be married," Dean dove into the hard subjects. He wanted to know though. "How does that even happen in high school?" He questioned with a laugh. Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Short story?" She asked and he nodded. "I met a guy, duh, I fell in love with said guy, I swore to love him forever, and next thing I knew I was married." She finished with a shrug, like it wasn't a big deal, but it was.

"What happened?" Dean pushed.

"We had our fair share of problems. I made mistakes and he made mistakes. I almost caused us to get a divorce once. But then everything was better and I was pregnant. He saw his dreams flash before his eyes. We both got excited though, but we needed money. He went to a loan shark to get money, couldn't pay the money back, and the guy ran me over. I lost the baby. I just couldn't find it in myself to forgive him. I went to Stanford and he sent divorce papers."

"Did you want a divorce?" Dean was sucked into the story. Sure, he had heard most of it from Peyton, but he wanted to hear it from Haley. That would make it true.

"Never," Haley swore. Dean just stared at her with his penetrating stare. Minutes passed.

"The guy's a douche bag," Dean finally decided and Haley laughed.

"You're not the first person to say that."

"I bet. People love you around here, Haley." He had seen how everyone looked at her with respect in their eyes. Not that he blamed them at all.

"For awhile, they just pitied me," Haley admitted. "But when they saw I didn't dwell on the past, pity turned to respect."

"Or maybe they just saw how amazing you are," Dean suggested. Haley couldn't stop the stupid grin from taking over her face.

"Maybe. I mean it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Haley kidded and Dean burst out in laughter. Haley soon joined in.

"Eh, it took me awhile to figure out," Dean lied.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "Since I had to talk about one of my sore spots, so do you."

"Fair is fair," Dean conceited. "What do you wanna know?" Dean was apprehensive about what she was going to ask. Something related to the Supernatural world, he figured. "He didn't want to tell her too much about that though. He was wrong. She only wanted to know one thing and that had little to do about the supernatural.

"How are you? You know, after your dad's death and all," she asked gently, reaching across the table and taking one of his large hands in both of her small ones.

"How did you…" Dean started, shocked she even knew about his dad dying.

"Sam's worried about you," Haley admitted. Dean's eyes grew hard and he ripped his hands out of her grasp.

"He shouldn't be. I'm fine," he snapped and then felt guilty when she winced.

"He's always going to worry about you. He's your brother," she said with a shrug. He relaxed his tense position. "Anyways you are _not _fine."

"How would you know?" Dean snapped.

"You wouldn't be snapping at me if you were fine," she stated simply. He started to look apologetic.

"I…" He opened his mouth to apologize, but Haley cut him off.

"It's fine. I get it," she shrugged. "But are you okay?" he asked again, grabbing his hand once again. He saw true concern in her eyes. He felt comforted at the sight.

"How much did Sam tell you?" He questioned heavily with a sigh.

"Most everything," she admitted, remembering the conversation she had with Sam. That shocked him. Why was Sam pouring his heart out to this girl? That's right, Dean remembered, she's his 'best friend'.

"Even about the…" Dean stopped, unable to say the rest. Haley knew what he was talking about, though.

"The deal your father might have made?" She questioned and he nodded sharply. "Yeah, I know."

"How could he had done that?" Dean questioned like a lost little boy. Her heart broke for him.

"He's your father. It was his job to protect you," she said, removing her hands from his and started playing with her drink again.

"What's dead should stay dead," he said with conviction. Haley didn't see it that way though.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should feel, or even that you're wrong," Haley started and Dean stiffened. "But you just don't get it!" Haley sighed in frustration.

"What?" Dean said confused.

"You dad couldn't watch you die. Having a child die is the _worst _possible thing for a parent," Haley said with tears in her eyes that made Dean remember she was talking from experience. "If I could have made a deal for my son I would have."

"Haley, do not say that!" Dean ordered.

"You still don't understand. It was your dad's one true job to keep you safe." They stared into each others eyes, trying to get a read on the other.

"And he did that with making me hunt?" Dean asked, half seriously and half joking.

"Yeah, well, I don't agree with everything I've heard about John Winchester, but he only did what he thought was right." Dean smiled at her. He believed that about his father too. The guy was just doing the best he could in a crappy situation.

"I know," Dean said thoughtfully.

"You'll understand one day," she said wistfully. "You're going to make one hell of a father, Dean Winchester. I mean you basically raised Sam. If you ever have children their going to be damn lucky to have you." This time he grabbed her hands and smirked at her. Then his smirk softened into a smile.

"You would have been the best mother," he said honestly.

"Thank you," she said with a blinding smile.

"Okay, enough of this chick flick moment," Dean chuckled and she giggled. "You wanna get out of here?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah. But I'm not going to seep with you," Haley said and added a laugh at the end to show she was just joking. Kind of. Half way joking.

"You say that now." Dean grinned cheekily as he led her out of the club and Haley just laughed lightly.

"You are _so _cocky," she laughed as she climbed into hiss car. Dean had to admit her climbing into his baby was kind of sexy. He wanted to see that more often.

"You bet," he smirked and he zoomed out of the parking lot. Her laugh echoing behind them. When they got to her house she jumped out without waiting for him to open her door. She knew he wasn't _that _guy and she didn't want him to be. She turned around to see him following her dutifully, with his signature smirk.

"I had a great time, Dean Winchester," she called to him.

"I did too, Haley James," he chuckled catching up to her. They walked the rest of the way to her apartment, chit chatting aimlessly. When she got to her door she turned to him.

"I'm not going to let you in," she told him and he frowned. "I would probably end up jumping you and I don't want that." She blushed at her own words and he chuckled.

"I do," he said huskily, walking closer to her until her back was pressed up against her door.

"I'm not that girl Dean," she whimpered. "I have sex when I'm in love, not when I'm lusting after someone," she explained. He was close enough to touch, but she just pushed him away. She opened her door and stepped half way in, but leaned out to look at him.

"Fine with me, but sooner or later you will be in my bed, Haley James." Dean foretold with a smirk.

"Is that all you want from me?" She asked huskily as he stepped closer.

"No," he answered with confusion lacing his voice.

"Good," she breathed out. She reached out, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer. "Good," she breathed out again as their lips met. The kiss was crazy. It was passionate, and sweet. Just all together crazy. It left them both wanting more.

"Good night Haley," He smirked as he stepped away from her and headed to his car.

"Night," she called back. "Humana Humana Humana," she muttered, touching her lips, as she headed inside her house.

"Damn," Dean cursed when he was in the Impala. He drove back to his motel.

Dean walked, well strutted, into the motel, he saw Sam shifting through the channels aimlessly.

"Looking for porn?" Dean asked, making Sam drop the remote. The T.V. stopped on some chick flick.

"How was your date?" Sam asked gruffly. He picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"What, are we gonna have a heart-to-heart now? Do you want me to braid your hair, Sammy?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I was just asking man," Sam held up his hands. "You know I'll just ask Hales and she'll tell me."

"Then go be a girl with her. She's better at it," Dean smirked. Sam and Dean started bagging up their weapons. They planned to finish the hunt that night.

"I don't even want to know what that means," Sam stated. They took their weapons out to the car and climbed in.

"It means, that girl is smokin'." _'And much better at the listening thing then you,' _Dean added in his head.

"Hey, that's my friends you're talking about there."

"And your friend is fu…" Dean started.

"Not cool man!" Sam cut him off.

"Are you ready to kill this son a bitch?" Dean questioned, changing the subject.

"Yeah." They went off to kill the werewolf, Metallica blasted the whole way.

**(Readers: Kelsey, could the ending get any stupider? Me: No, nope, I don't think so! But, at least you got some serious Daley interaction. That was crazy right? I wrote most of it during French 2 class. Question time!**

**Have you ever donated blood? If not, would you ever? If not, why not? I don't judge so answer honestly. I donated today for the first time, and I've always wanted to. My parents didn't want me to though, in fear of an infect needle. They're overly protective. **

**What do you want to do with the rest of your life, or what are you doing now? I don't know, but something involving English. Like writing or teaching.**

**What's on YOUR bucket list? For those who don't know the bucket list is the things you want to do before you die. I have A LOT on mine. My top couple? Sky diving, driving on the Autobahn (in Germany), cliff diving, and bungee jumping.**

**Thanks for humoring me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter/questions/answers! Remember that reviews make my day!)**


	7. Love, Hate, and what’s meant to be

**(So, 22Vodkashots was right. She told me, she was sure I was going to update soon again. Look an update! I just can't stay away! Just wait till you see what's coming up. *Evil laugh* I hope you like this, I had fun writing it. Even the Sam/Brooke I made sure I put in there. Not my best work, but still good. Um, I didn't know when Haley and Lucas met so I put around seven, I'm not sure if I was right though. *Shrugs* you will see a lot of Laley interaction, because their honestly my favorite OTH relationship, although I have them just as friends in this. Remember, reviews = LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, I would bribe Chad Michael Murray to get back on the show. I'm having Laley withdraws. **

Life at Home

Chapter 7 – Love, Hate, and what's meant to be

Sam stood outside of an expensive looking store for a good ten minutes. He was trying to get his nerves up. He had no clue why he was so nervous. Brooke Davis was just a girl. Sure, she was the first girl, since Jessica, to make him feel like a school boy with a crush. Not to mention she was stunning, funny, quirky, and sexy. Brooke Davis was close to Sam's version of perfection. Close, because she wasn't Jessica, the funny blonde stunner who still had Sam's heart. Even after her death.

"We don't appreciate stalkers," a mean looking, older woman said as she came out of 'Clothes over Bro's', Brooke Davis' store. Sam noticed she looked like an older version of Brooke and decided this woman was Brooke's mother. In one of their limited conversations, Brooke had talked to Sam about her. Not a lot of good things were said. Brooke called her Bitchtoria, Sam remembered. He had to stifle his laughter.

"I'm not a stalker, Ma'm," Sam said politely. Victoria raised her professionally done eyebrows.

"Because starring at my daughter's store screams normal," Victoria said sarcastically. Sam realized how stalker-ish he probably looked and he chuckled nervously.

"I'm a friend of Brooke's," he explained.

"So we're friends now, Cutie?" Brooke asked from the door way of her store. She had seen her mother talking to Sam, realized nothing good could come of that, and decided to save him. Also, she just liked to tease him. It was fun, and Brooke Davis would do almost anything for fun. Sam chuckled, knowing she was just teasing him. And who was opposed to flirty banter? It was basically four play. And four play usually led to the real thing. At least they both hoped so.

"Well, since we're not I'll just leave," Sam fake-sighed and turned to leave.

"I guess you don't _have _to," Brooke said coyly. "You could come in, and we could become friends," she said suggestively and with a sly smile. Sam swallowed hard while Victoria just rolled her eyes.

"Not that I don't _love _to see my daughter performing her _mating rituals_, but I don't want to loose my lunch," Victoria sneered. She started walking away, swaying her hips like the cougar she was.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to become bulimic, _Mother_." Brooke yelled sarcastically. Victoria turned around, with her hands on her hips and scowling.

"Don't forget the meeting, Brooke." She ordered and then strutted off. Sam rolled his eyes at the perfect example of a mother, who never should have became a mother. Brooke deserved better than her.

"Don't forget the meeting, Brooke," Brooke mocked in her best 'Bitchtoria' voice. Sam had to chuckled. "God! She acts like it's her company and I'm just an employee!" Brooke vented. Sam gave her a sympathetic look. Hey, he couldn't empathize but he could sympathize. "Come on in," she held open the door of her store and he went in. She followed. The playful banter was killed, though. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a warm smile.

"I came to visit you," he stated simply, as he sat down on one of Brooke's stools.

"Really? Because I though you came to visit Bitchtoria," she said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"I had a great time with you, Brooke Davis. I wanted to see you again," he explained with a charming grin plastered to his face. Brooke smiled back at him, all the while wondering how many hearts that grin had broken. She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump on that band wagon, because he had to of broken many. Charming guys always did. Look at the Scott brother's for example. They did a number on her and Haley. She was sure the Winchester's were the same. She would later find out she was right, but at the moment she thought she was just being paranoid. Not so much.

"Good," she answered simply. She leaned over the counter that was separating her and Sam. "Because I wanted to see you too," she breathed in his face. She had no idea what she was in for.

"Oh, god! I cannot believe that!" Brooke laughed full-heartedly. Sam was telling her a story about when he was at Stanford with Haley. It involved Haley, a ketchup bottle, and her not speaking to him for a week. Brooke was in stitches.

"Well it's true. She almost murdered me," Sam laughed, remembering the look on his friends face when he squirted her with ketchup. It wasn't his fault though! She was the one singing that damned spur-of-the-moment song about him. He needed to shut her up somehow. The ketchup was convenient.

Sam and Brooke had been hanging out for an hour, but it felt like only minutes to them. They had a chemistry that could almost rival Dean's and Haley's. Almost, but not quite. Brooke happened to spot the time on her clock.

"Damn it!" She cursed and started gathering up her sketches and other things she needed.

"What?" Sam questioned, confused. Brooke looked at him and smiled softly.

"I have that meeting Victoria was pressuring me about," She explained and he nodded.

"Ok," Sam said, slightly disappointed. "I'll see you later, Brooke." Sam said as they both walked out of the store. They paused in front of the door, reading to head separate ways. Brooke had always gone after what she wanted, and she wasn't going to stop doing that anytime soon. She wanted Sam. She pulled Sam down by his shirt, so that their faces were just inches away.

"I hope you do," she said seriously before pushing her lips against his. They kissed passionately for several seconds. It was a great kiss. They had, had better though. For Sam it was with Jessica and for Brooke it was with Lucas. That was due to the love they felt for their partner though. Their kiss together was amazing, neither could deny that. It just wasn't a love filled kiss. It was a like and lust filled kiss. There was a difference. "I'll see you later Cutie!" Brooke told him as she pulled away and started walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam questioned himself. That Brooke Davis was a strange girl. He liked it a lot.

That same morning when Sam and Brooke were together, Haley was alone at home. It was a usual occurrence for her. She almost relished the silence. It never lied to her. Always told her the truth. It yelled out her mistakes to her and taunted her with what could have been. A little boy with her light hair and Nathan's eyes. Running around a big house she shared with Nathan. Lucas would be the best uncle/godfather he could possibly have and Brooke would be the best godmother. Because Brooke would have been the godmother. She idly wondered if she had ever told Brooke that. She wondered if Brooke knew how much she cared for the other woman. They had helped each other in some rocky times. Brooke was her best friend, besides Lucas. No one could even began to compete with Lucas though. Who could possibly compete with her platonic soul-mate? Her kindred spirit. No one could.

Hell, in a perfect world they would be in love. That would mean no more pain for the other. Because Lucas and Haley would never, _could _never hurt each other. The world wasn't perfect though, and neither felt anything other than brotherly/sisterly affection towards the other. They would die for the other, but that didn't mean their was any romance present.

Haley sighed, tired of torturing herself. She padded into her living room, flopping down onto the couch. She was going to watch random television, but it was like music was calling her. She was inspired the way she hadn't been in a while. The way only falling for someone could inspire an artist. She grabbed her lyric book, which was nearly empty, a pen, and her guitar. She spent hours doing what she loved. Getting reconnected with it. If being with Dean Winchester would only bring her pain, which it would in the end, then at least she had one thing to thank him for. Helping her realize how much she missed her music. How much she needed it.

Dean was bored. In his spare time, when he had any, he would usually go to a bar, get plastered, and hook up with some chick. Not that he ever had a lot of spare time. Not since his brother had came back into his life at least. He was always looking after _Sammy_. He didn't resent his brother though. Some would think he would after havening to give up his own childhood to be a father to the kid. Dean was just taking orders. The perfect little soldier. That was the only part her resented. Why did he have to take orders when Sam got to live his life? Granted, Sam lost his family for that, but he still had that opportunity. Sam knew a normal life while Dean never would.

But back to the bored dilemma. Normally Dean would go hook up with some chick or something like that. He didn't want to though. He wanted _Haley._ Wanting one girl was a new thing for him. She was just so different though. So special.

Dean had to get her off of his mind, so he went for a drive in his precious Impala. His baby. Twenty minutes later he found himself on some basketball court by the river. He had played before, but what boy hadn't? He was even sort of good; he had always been the athletic type. Or just them beat 'em up and give 'em hell type, but that cause him to have an athletic body. He liked the game as a boy. He even taught Sam how to play. Sam always had his height as an advantage though. Fucking Jolly Green Giant. He wasn't Michael Jordan or anything. Wasn't an all star, but he was good. Just plain, not born with extraordinary talent, taught himself how to play, and played at motels with broken hoops good. Just everyday, see it all the time good. He was fine with that. After all, it was just a game.

After starring at the court for a good while, Dean realized he had no ball. He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw one of Haley's friends. The blonde guy who Goldie-locks was pinning after. _You have to love unrequited puppy love_, Dean thought idly.

"I came here all the time when I was a boy," Lucas reminisced fondly. Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting a chick moment. Lucas saw and his eyes hardened. He went on. "Before the popularity or the girls of my later high school career."

"Dude, look. I don't…" Dean started to say he didn't care, but Lucas just laughed. He walked onto the court with ball he brought, and he sat up his infamous fade away. Nothing but net.

"I know you don't care about me. Why would you?" Lucas questioned, dribbling the ball for a while. "But I have a point."

"Then get to it," Dean snapped. He felt a connection towards Peyton, and he honestly felt this guy was stringing her along. Haley's friend or not, he didn't want to deal with his shit. Lucas shot another basket and as it hit the ground Dean pick it up.

"When I came here, it was me, the court," he paused for awhile and flashed an adoring smile at his memories. "And Haley," he finished. That got Dean's attention. Haley had mentioned Lucas and her had been friends, _best friends_, for awhile, but he figured they met in high school not before hand.

"When did you guys meet?" He questioned curiously. He shot the ball; it rolled around the rim a few times, and then went in. It went back to being Lucas' ball.

"We were young, around seven," Lucas said. "She has _always _been here for me. Always. For the longest time it was me and her against the world. As far as I'm concerned, it still is. She's been there for me in some rough times, and I've returned the favor. Like when Nathan and her broke up. I took her side." Lucas shot the ball. Nothing but net, yet again. He sometimes wished he had never gotten HCM, but sometimes he thought he was lucky he did. What would the stress of getting into the NBA had done to him? What about if he did get in? Could he have stayed the same person with the fame? He doubted it. Based on how he changed when he became popular in high school, at first, he really doubted it.

"Over your own brother?" Dean asked disgustedly. He would always be there for his brother; he didn't get how Lucas could choose a friend over Nathan.

"For so many years Nathan was a stranger. A stranger who hated me. Our _father_," Lucas sneered the term. "Taught him to hate me. Haley is more of a sibling to me then Nathan ever will be. Just because we have history, Nathan and I will never have," Lucas explained and Dean understood a little better. It was the history, and love that made two people truly related, not blood. Dean just happened to have that with his brother, like most people did.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean questioned. All the shooting had stopped.

"To get you to understand," Lucas said. The ball was forgotten on the ground. He walked up and got closer to Dean, despite his instincts screaming at him not too. Dean just smirked, watching the 'pretty boy' try to act all tough. He didn't know _who _he was messing with.

"I get I'm pretty, but have you ever heard of anything called personal space?" Dean questioned sarcastically, the hairs on his neck standing up. He hated _anyone _to be that close to him. Well, when he wasn't getting laid. Lucas just snorted and walked closer. He was then in Dean's face.

"I don't know you," he started and Dean raised his eyebrows. He expected the 'but you're involved with my best friend, so I should get to know you', speech to come from the chump. Lucas surprised him. "And I don't want to. I don't care about you, in any way, shape, or form, besides the fact my best friend seems to have a thing for you. You also scare the _crap _out of me, and I don't even know why. Though, if I felt you were a harm to Haley, I wouldn't let you anywhere near her. I think she's _physically _safe with you. But, I swear to God if you hurt her you will regret it, Man." Lucas warned and Dean let out a dangerously low chuckle.

"Don't threaten me," he warned. The whole interaction was very Mafia like that anyone watching from the sidelines would go running.

"_Don't hurt her_," Lucas practically sneered. Dean had to admit, while in a fight he could beat the chump with his hands behind his back, Lucas looked pretty scary in the moment.

"Didn't plan on it," Dean answered shortly.

"Good," Lucas answered, turning and walking away, ball in hand. He had a date-like-thing with Lindsey.

"Just for your information, though," Dean called after him and he paused. "You're not scary, Pretty Boy." Lucas just chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just giving you a _friendly _warning." Lucas walked away.

Very Mafia-like, indeed.

"Oh, la. De de _da_. Ooooh, laaaaa," Haley sung but her word-less melody was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. She jumped up from her piano bench and ran to the phone. "Hello?" She asked sweetly.

"Haley its Sam," her friend informed her over the phone.

"Hey, Sammy!" She cheered brightly and Sam grimaced. He hated that nickname. "What are you up to on this fine day?"

"Why are you so…?" Sam started to question, but his phone cut out.

"Sam? Sammy? Hello?" Haley questioned.

"I'm back. Sorry 'bout that, this town hates my phone," he theorized and she chuckled.

"We don't get the best cell phone reception," she informed him. "Now what were you asking?"

"Why are you so happy?" She just sounded chipper, and while there was nothing wrong with that, he just wasn't used to it.

"I was composing," she informed him and he chuckled. "I haven't been inspired in awhile and now I am." He sighed heavily, informing Haley that he was about to say something she wouldn't like. "What?" She asked wearily.

"I'm just afraid you'll get attached to Dean, and he'll hurt you," Sam informed her. "I'm afraid you'll get in too deep."

"I'm already in pretty deep, Sam," she told him while fingering the paper that had her feelings written out on it. Her new song in-the-works.

"I know, just…don't fall in love with him, ok?" He requested. He knew his brother and himself would have to leave soon and didn't want her completely heart broken.

"I can't help who I fall in love with, Sam. No one can."

"I know, but…" He trailed off.

"I get that you're worried," she paused. "And I love you for it, I really do, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." And she could. She was strong and she was independent. Anyone could see that.

"I know," Sam sighed. Haley decided to change the subject.

"So what's new with you?"

"Me…" the phone cut out.

"Sam?" Tree Hill really didn't like his phone.

"I'm here. Um, Dean and I finished the hunt last night. So…" and the phone cut out completely. Haley didn't take any notice though. All she felt was a sinking dread. They finished the hunt, which meant they were leaving. She knew the only reason they were staying in town was for that freakin' hunt. When it was over they were gone. They went out and finished it after Dean and hers date. Did that mean nothing to Dean? The kiss meant nothing? How dare he kiss her, when he was just going to leave! He was the first guy she opened up to that way, since Nathan. And she meant nothing to him! She decided to go and give Dean a piece of her mind. She jumped in her car and drove to the only motel in town.

Meanwhile on the other end of the phone Sam groaned.

"Damn phone," he cursed. He was about to tell Haley how him and Dean were staying in town for awhile, then the damn thing had to die. He hoped she didn't get the wrong idea, but there was nothing he could do about that. He shrugged and continued walking to the store. He wanted some healthy food.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist in the motel asked. He looked about sixteen years old, but she couldn't see his face.

"Um, yeah," Haley started, but as soon as the boy heard her voice his head shot up.

"Ms. James!" He exclaimed, shutting the dirty magazine he was reading. Haley smirked, something she got from Nathan.

"Carter," she greeted her student. "I hope that was study material, you have that test Monday," she informed him. He looked flustered, but who would blame him? He got caught looking at a smutty magazine; by the hottest teacher in school no less.

"Um, yeah the test on…" her laugh cut him off.

"Carter, it's none of my business what you were looking at," Haley informed him.

"Thanks," he blushed. "Um, did you need something?" He questioned.

"Yeah, um, I'm here to visit somebody, but I don't know their room number," Haley grinned sheepishly.

"What's their name?" He questioned, looking at the computer.

"Dean Winchester." The boy raised his eye brows.

"You gonna get freaky Ms. James?" He questioned teasingly.

"Carter! That's none of your business!" Haley admonished.

"Sorry," he apologized with a chuckle. "Room 12. Have fun," he grinned and went back to looking at his magazine.

"Thanks Carter, but you might want to study," Haley advised before walking away. To room 12. She knocked on the door forcefully, and he finally opened it. To say Dean was shocked to see Haley was an understatement.

"Miss me that much?" He said cockily, just to get a finger shoved against his chest.

"How dare you!?" Haley demanded, before pushing herself into his room.

"Is this some weird kind of roll playing?" Dean questioned, confused. Haley scoffed.

"Last night, you kissed me. And I let you, because for some weird reason I wanted you to," Haley started.

"Ok…"

"And you are the first guy I've wanted since my ex husband!" She informed him, and he smirked.

"You want me?" He questioned, walking closer to her.

"That is _so _not the point!" She pointed out.

"What is the point then?" Dean demanded. "You come into my motel, yelling at me, and I don't even know why!"

"You're leaving," Haley all but whimpered.

"What?"

"Your hunt is finished and you're leaving. You _kissed _me and you're leaving! That's not right, and it's not fair. Are my emotions some weird game to you?" She demanded.

"How did you find out my hunts finished?" He questioned with a blank look on his face.

"Sam. His phone was cutting out, and…why are you laughing?" She questioned when she saw he was laughing. "What?" He walked over to her, grabbed her by her shoulders, and kissed her. It took her a few minutes to even have the will to push him away. "Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you," he muttered, pulling her close again.

"No, stop it," she argued weakly. He just pulled her close, but didn't kiss her.

"Me and Sam…"

"Sam and I," Haley corrected.

"Sam and I," he emphasized with a roll of his eyes. "Are taking a break from hunting. I am not leaving. Especially not after kissing you," he informed her.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"I'm sure Sam would have told you that, but his phone cut out," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"Its find, I have you in my arms again," he smirked. She leaned up and kissed him. "Haley," he said softly.

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"I like you, and I don't mean just because you're hot. Which you are. For the first time in years, I want to try a relationship. I want feelings for then lust to be involved. I want this with you, Hales. I get I'm not good at the romance…" he started, but stopped when he saw her smile.

"I want a relationship with you too. I don't need you to be a hopeless romantic. I need you to be you, 'cause your great," she informed him. They kissed. That one was hands down the best of their kisses. They saw their future in that kiss. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"You're a crazy woman," he muttered, nearly against her lips.

"Shut up," she giggled.

"You are," he insisted seriously.

"You love it."

"I really do."

**(I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! Wish me good luck, because tonight I have a choir concert. Good luck to me? And, um, for those of you who liked "Sleeping to Dream", I decided I will post Haley's part. I don't have it written yet, but I have it planned out. When I have time I will write/post that. It'll be posted as CH2 of "Sleeping to Dream", but other than that, it'll never get expanded. Sorry. Um, I almost forgot the questions! Here we go:**

**Have any of you guys ever been on the stage for anything? A play? Performance? Spelling bee? If you have, tell me about it! I've been doing choir since 6****th**** grade, I'm not in 11****th****. I've been on the stage a lot. I get stage fright though, so I get my adrenaline pumping, which is why I do it. I'm an adrenaline junkie. I'll admit it.**

**Do you like emotion-full ballads? Weird question, I know, but I'm listening to Mandy Moore and she puts so much emotion into her songs, I thought I'd question. For me, the more emotion the better. I like songs that make me cry.**

**Do you like coffee? And/or are you addicted to caffeine? It's a drug, you know! I once tried to give up caffeine, I lasted a day. A DAY! Epic fail. I don't like coffee in the morning too much, but I love it at night. I have no idea. I am very addicted to caffeine. Hehehe. Nothing else though, I promise.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE! Show me some love!)**


	8. The calm before the storm

**(Hey! Ah, yes another update. I hope you enjoy it! The song is "Few Days Down" by Mandy Moore. I think the lyrics kind of fit Dean and the whole vacation thing he's doing in this story. It jumps around a lot in the beginning but imagine it like an episode of OTH. I like showing all the characters'. It's fun. You'll notice one thing though; Lucas and Peyton aren't in there a lot. I hate Leyton and I don't know why I decided this should have Leyton in it, but I did. I'm a pure Brucas fan, but Luke needed someone. I just hate Peyton so if you ketch any of it, ignore the Peyton bashing. This involves one of the moments we've all been waiting for. Especially Tori, I hope it lives up to your standards! More at the end! Remember: Reviews = LOVE! That's my little saying isn't it?)**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.**

Life at Home

Ch 8 – The Calm before the Storm

_**One month later**_

Haley was finally going after her dream. Not her ultimate dream, to be a mother, but to be a singer/songwriter. Peyton had cornered her one day and convinced her that there was no harm in going after her dream. It was about time. Though, she was still a teacher so she had to work around that schedule. She was in the recording studio with Peyton, running through her newest song. She opened her mouth and started belting out the song she wrote about her boyfriend, Dean Winchester.

"_It's a take-out weekend  
It's a fake-out smile and pretend  
If nobody sees you cry  
You can say it was raining outside_

_And all that you want  
Is a few days down  
All that you need  
A little time to drown  
It's to be expected  
With all the weight you carry 'round  
All that you want is  
A Few Days Down_

_It's a short vacation  
To a foreign nation  
Oh, nothing familiar here  
Just you and your lonesome heart complaining_

_And all that you want  
Is a few days down  
All that you need  
A little time to drown  
It's to be expected  
With all the weight you carry 'round  
All that you want is  
A Few Days Down_

_I'm looking out  
Ten stories high  
And like a blanket lifted  
The quiet night  
The city finally waking up  
To the morning light_

_And all that you want  
Is a few days down  
All that you need  
A little time to drown  
It's to be expected  
With all the weight you carry 'round  
All that you want is  
A Few Days Down"_

Haley finished the song and went into the same room with Peyton, when she told her to. She was met with Peyton's grinning face.

"That was great, Haley!" She congratulated.

"You liked it?" The brunette asked shyly.

"It's gonna be a hit," Peyton reassured her old friend. "Was it…" Peyton hesitated. "About Dean or what?"

"About Dean," Haley all but giggled. Peyton laughed.

"You really like him don't you?" Peyton asked.

"I really like him." Haley was as red as a tomato. She decided to change the subject. "Brooke and I are going to hang out, maybe have a sleep over. You want to come?" She asked.

"A sleep over? Really?" Peyton asked, her tone teasing.

"Yup," Haley said, popping the 'p'.

"Are we back in high school?" She asked as starting messing with the track.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Haley insisted.

"No thank you," Peyton chuckled.

"Your no fun," Haley pouted. Her friend just laughed. Brooke Davis and Haley James would never grow up, and Peyton Sawyer knew that. In a way they were they most mature people she knew, being forced to grow up at a young age, but in another way they were the most immature. They were young and they acted liked it. For that Peyton envied them, with all the heartbreak she had been feeling she just didn't feel young anymore.

"Have fun with out me," Peyton requested. "I have work to do. You can't become famous with out me," she joked.

"True," Haley agreed. She headed for the door, but stopped in the door way. "If you want to stop by we'll be at Brooke's," Haley informed her. Peyton sighed, knowing she would have to go to Brooke's, she was living there after all, but she didn't want to hear Brooke and Haley talk about the men they were falling in love with. She didn't want to be the odd man out. Well, woman.

"I think I'm going to be here for awhile," she told Haley. Haley walked over and hugged her friend.

"It'll get better, Peyt," she promised before leaving.

"I really hope so," she told the empty room.

Later that day Brooke and Haley were laying in Brooke's bed in their pajamas. Haley had work the next day, but they just wanted to feel like high schooler's again. They wanted to feel young, even though they were. Laying in bed, eating ice cream, and watching chick flicks is part of what they did in high school. Maybe they were reliving their glory days, but maybe they were just reliving the days when their friendship was at its strongest. Not saying that they weren't close then, but when their heartbreak was at it's highest they were the closest. They were each others rocks when they lived together in high school. They wanted to be that close to each other again.

"So, how's the Sam thing going?" Haley asked while picking up a spoon of her very chocolaty ice cream. She shoved it in her mouth.

"What 'Sam' thing?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You know, the you not letting him in thing." Sam and Brooke had been 'hanging out' for the last month, but Brooke wouldn't let him have her wounded heart. She was _still _reeling from Peyton and Lucas' betrayal. They did a number on her.

"Haley! You of all people should get why I don't want to let him in," Brooke told her friend. "You get it don't you?" She questioned, sounding like a lost little girl. She swirled around her ice cream.

"I do. Somewhat," Haley allowed. "I get that Peyton and Lucas hurt you and you haven't let anyone in since then. And before you say it sleeping with Sam _one time _does not count as letting someone in," she giggled a little when Brooke blushed. "But, do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"I won't be alone," Brooke told Haley and the other girl raised her eyebrows. "I'll have you!" She exclaimed and then hugged her friend, forgetting about the ice cream.

"You will _always _have me," Haley vowed. "You know, it's always been Lucas' and I against the world, but in high school you became my best friend, Brooke Davis. You meant and mean so much to me. You know the baby?" Haley questioned with tears brimming her eyes. She had to get this off her chest.

"Yeah?" Brooke questioned nervously, watching her friend finally opening up to her.

"It was a he. His name was going to be James Lucas Scott. Luke was going to be the godfather," Haley told her with tears falling down her face.

"I figured that much sweetie," Brooke told her gently, wondering how Haley got so off topic. Not that she minded, she just hoped she would get the chance to tell Haley how much she meant to her.

"Yeah, that was a given!" Haley chuckled sadly. "But I don't think you knew this part. Nathan wanted Peyton to be the godmother, with her being close to the both of us."

"That makes sense," Brooke said quietly. She had always figured Peyton would be the godmother. Peyton and Nathan were crazy close for two exes and she and Haley were tight too. Nathan and Brooke had never been the closest of friends. She knew all that, but she couldn't help but be jealous. She wanted to have been Jamie godmother. Not that it mattered, Jamie was dead. Brooke felt her own tears welling in her eyes.

"It did. But, I wouldn't hear it. We fought about that. He wanted Peyton, she would be a great godmother, a great mother even. I loved and love Peyton, but I didn't feel she was the right choice. I wanted you to be the godmother," Haley told her with a watery smile.

"Wh…what? Me?" Brooke squeaked.

"Yup. We fought and finally he gave me a chance to explain why. Brooke, you were there when I needed someone. When I needed a friend. You took care of me and were my best friend when Lucas was too busy with everything else. When Nathan didn't forgive me, _you _were my shoulder to cry on. You were my rock. When I explained it like that he agreed. I was going to tell you, but then…" Haley trailed off and a look of pure depression crossed her face. Then her son died. A part of her died and her marriage died. How could she say that out loud though? She couldn't.

"Haley," Brooke whispered, truly touched. "I wish…everything would have happened differently. I would have been the _best _godmother," Brooke assured her friend.

"I know," Haley nodded to emphasize.

"You meant and mean so much to me too, Teacher girl. Peyton was the girl I told my first crush to, who was there when my mom started leaving, she was there for everything. Until Lucas Scott came into the picture. When that happened, and she decided it was fun to break my heart you were there Haley. If you were a guy I would be in love with you, but how it is I don't swing that way. I do love you though. You're the only family I really have Haley," Brooke cried.

"You too, Tigger. You're my family." They hugged each other for a while.

"We are such wimps!" Brooke laughed, pulling back. Haley nodded in agreement.

"And our ice creams melting," Haley pouted.

"Not the ice cream!" Brooke shouted, lunging for it.

Maybe they were abandoned by their family at a young age, but with that loss they gained each other. They had never been more grateful for their abandonment issues before.

"Damn it! That's not right!" Peyton yelled at herself, sitting in her dark, empty office. She had been working to try and get her mind off of Lucas, but it didn't work. She figured she should have just went home, well to Brooke's home, but Brooke and Haley were there. Probably laughing and gossiping and having a grand ol' time. She didn't want to interrupt. Yeah, she knew she sounded bitter, but when did those two get so close. Oh yeah, in high school when she was pinning after Brooke's boyfriend. She grimaced when she remembered that time in her life. Not that she wouldn't do it again, because she would. Lucas was her soul mate and she knew it. All she had to do was convince him of that fact. "You really are going crazy, Peyton," she informed herself after she realized she had been talking to herself.

"Well, talking to yourself usually is a sign of that," an all too familiar voice told her. Her head shot up to see Lucas Scott standing in the door way to her office.

"Luke!" She exclaimed, standing up and accidentally sending papers flying. "Shit!" She cursed. Lucas chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Scott?" She questioned with a glare.

"Nothing," he said and even put his hands up in the common 'surrender' motion. "Just," he paused and she raised her eyebrows. "When did you develop a cussing problem?" He questioned, but then went over to help her pick up the papers.

"I don't have a cussing problem," she denied. They both laughed and picked up the papers. "What are you doing here, Luke?" She questioned.

"I saw your light on and figured you were still working. I thought you might need company. If that's ok," he gave her an out, but she couldn't take it and he knew she wouldn't.

"That would be great," she told him and they smiled at each other.

"Great."

The next day Haley woke up to Brooke's alarm clock, in Brooke's tight embrace. Brooke slowly opened her eyes.

"Um, Brooke? Sweetie, why are you holding me?" Haley questioned with a laugh.

"I blame it on the alcohol," Brooke muttered, closing her eyes and letting go of Haley.

"We didn't drink anything," Haley laughed and it sounded foreign to her. It was too early to be laughing, her mind shouted at her.

"Then you must just," Brooke started but then stopped. "It's too early to be teasing with you, Teacher girl. Borrow some clothes, take a shower, and then get the fuck out of my house so I can go back to sleep for another hour," Brooke ordered. Haley jumped up slowly and grabbed her bag. She didn't need to borrow Brooke's clothes, which wouldn't fit her, because she brought her own. She started to walk away to take a shower. "Wait!" Brooke's sleepy voice called.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Haley questioned.

"What day is it?" Haley laughed at Brooke's question.

"Thursday."

"Have a good day at school, Honey!"

"I will," Haley swore, and then went to take her shower.

Later that Thursday, after school and everything, Haley and Dean were hanging out. Well, more like making out. It started as innocent hanging out. You know the works. Watching movies, talking, and eating junk food. They were enjoying each other's company. Then they started enjoying each other's company even more when they started making out. The relationship between Haley and Dean wasn't about the physical stuff; they just liked each other and were unknowingly falling in love. Deep in love. Still, the physical stuff was important to each of them not to mention amazing. Dean and Haley chemistry was swoon worthy. It rivaled Nathan and Haley's. Maybe even surpassed it. They could go without the making out, they just didn't want to.

Dean was ready for more with Haley, though. He wanted it all with her. Not just sex: he could feel himself falling in love with her. He had been in love once before with a stunning girl named Cassie who crushed his heart into twenty little pieces. He wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen again. He wasn't sure if he was ready to open himself up to someone so completely, but he couldn't stop it even if he tried. Haley James had some sort of spell on him. She was some sort of sick joke the Gods were playing on him. He honestly didn't know whether to thank or curse those Gods. He just settled on being quite.

Haley, on the other hand, wanted more with Dean, she just wasn't sure if she was ready. Her plans in life were to graduate high school, go to Stanford, fall in love, get married, become successful, then have children. That was supposed to be in the great scheme of things. Her life didn't happen like that though, but her big _huge _plan was to ever only sleep with one man, her husband. How did she give up on that? How did she finally move on with her life and accept the randomness of life?

The two were making out and somehow ended up with Dean lying over top of Haley on her couch. He pulled back from her mouth and looked at her. He just gazed at her. Haley visibly showed that she was uncomfortable, but Dean didn't stop staring. How did he get so lucky? He was a player, and some might even say heartless. So, how did he end up with Haley James? She was the kindest, most beautiful woman he had ever met. Maybe it was the God's playing a sick joke on her and not him, he wondered.

"Dean?" Her confused voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, baby?" He questioned his voice husky. Making her want to have her way with him. Haley shook those thoughts from her head.

"Why were you staring at me?" She laughed, doing that cute thing where she crinkled her nose. Dean leaned his face down towards hers. Instead of kissing her he rested it in the crook of her neck.

"Because you are so beautiful," he breathed into her skin. She giggled at the feel. "Baby, this has been the _best _month of my life," he told her seriously, hiding his face because Dean Winchester did not do the bleeding heart crap. What had that girl done to him? She pulled his face up to look into his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She questioned.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. She kissed him forcefully, feeling her resolve on not sleeping with him yet slip.

"Good," she breathed into his lips and he chuckled. "I've been, I don't know, lost? Yeah, I think that word works. I knew who I was. I was Haley James Scott, tutor girl, a cheerleader, a mother to be, maybe a singer, an aspiring teacher, and a wife. Then most of that was taken from me and I _lost _myself. Now, I'm with you and I feel _found_. I feel whole, and like I'm that carefree, happy girl again. This has been the best month I've had in forever, and it's all because of you," Haley poured her heart out to Dean. He started to get uncomfortable. He felt like he was going to say he loved her, because he was pretty sure he did. People didn't fall in love in a month though! It wasn't possible. Dean didn't believe in love at first sight or any of that crap. He just didn't. He had a fight or flight mentality, which was mostly stuck on fight, but at the moment it, was screaming _FLIGHT_. RUN AWAY! So he did just that. He jumped off of her, and started grabbing his stuff. "Dean?" She questioned, alarmed.

"I, uh, am supposed to hang out with Sam. Brotherly bonding and all that crap. I've got to go." And he left before she could even say _"But Sam's hanging out with Brooke!"_ He was running away from his and her feelings and she knew it. She breathed an angry breath and called Brooke.

"Brooke Davis' house of whores and horrors, how may I help you?" Brooke answered the phone like that knowing it was Haley on the other end. Ah, the beauties of caller ID.

"Yeah, I'll take a big fat steaming cup of horrors put on one stupid guy named Dean Winchester," Haley said into the phone. On the other end Brooke sighed and looked over at her couch mate, Sam Winchester. She mouthed that it was Haley and he motioned for the phone.

"Um, Sam wants you," she said not wanting to give Sam the phone, but wanting to know what Dean did. And then kill the mother fucker if he hurt her friend.

"So he is at your house! Does he plan on leaving anytime soon?" Haley asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't jumping to conclusions. Maybe Dean really did need to meet Sam.

"Um, no," Brooke answered, confused. "We were just about to sit down and watch Americas' Next Top Model on TiVo."

"Damn you, Dean Winchester!" Haley yelled. "Wait, Sam's going to watch that show?" Haley laughed.

"He surprisingly likes it, but he probably just wants in my pants. Again. So, what did Dean do?" Brooke asked.

"Wait, what did Dean do?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, tell us," Peyton echoed, coming down the stairs and standing behind her friend.

"Wait a minute Hales, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Dumb and Dumber wants to hear what the ass did," Brooke told her knowing she wouldn't mind. "Ok, we're here."

"Now what did my ass of a brother do?" Sam asked and Haley sighed.

"We were just, you know, hanging out…" Haley started, but she should have counted on being interrupted.

"So you and you're new boo were making out," Brooke stated and Sam made gagging noises.

"Yup. We were…doing that, and then he randomly said something really sweet about this being the best month of his life…"

"Awe! I hope you guys' screwed after that," Brooke added in crudely. Peyton laughed, but Sam and Haley just yelled at Brooke.

"No we did not," Haley put calmly after getting done yelling at her and Brooke pouted. "But, I said basically the same thing back and he bail. He made up some bull shit about hanging out with Sam and he just…left."

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Peyton asked, completely understanding Haley's side. How could he just run out on her like that?

"Yes, Please," Haley answered.

"He's always been uncomfortable in emotional situations," Sam defended his brother.

"Who invited the brother of the ass to this girl talk?" Peyton questioned and the two other girls laughed.

"Well, who invited you Barbie doll?" Sam shot back. He hadn't been getting along with Peyton. They hit it off at first, but now they only seemed to fight. They just rubbed each other the wrong way. He felt she thought she was entitled to everything, and just didn't like her personality. Peyton seemed to almost _know _he was no good and that's why she didn't like him.

"I've been here since high school…" Their voices faded out as Brooke left the room.

"Ah, much better now that we're alone," Brooke told Haley and she had to agree.

"What's your opinion?" Haley questioned.

"He's not used to it, the whole relationship thing. He'll come around," Brooke shrugged despite the fact Haley couldn't see her. "But now I do think I have to give you the sex talk."

"Brooke I got that when I was seven," Haley informed her.

"I know you did," Brooke giggled. "But this isn't the _anti _sex talk. It's the _Pro_ sex talk."

"Oh dear god," Haley sighed and flopped down on her couch.

"You have a boyfriend who tells you that since being with you he's had the best month of his _life_. Move on from Nathan. Sleep with Dean," Brooke told Haley.

"It's not that easy," Haley insisted.

"But it is. I know you wanted to only ever be with one guy, lord only knows why. But Honey, pinning after Nathan even when you're in love with another guy, is not healthy," Brooke said softly.

"I'm not pinning after…wait, wait, wait! I'm not in love with Dean!" Haley denied a little too forcefully.

"Hales…"

"I'm not!" Just then there was a knock at Haley's door. She opened the door to see a sheepish looking Dean. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Haley said bitterly.

"Haley…" Dean started at the same time Brooke said,

"He's there!" Haley couldn't understand anything that was said after that.

"Hold on!" Haley said, holding up one hand. "Brooke, I'll call you back," she said into the phone.

"Ok. Remember what I said and cure that boys blue balls!" Haley just hung up the phone.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" She sighed.

"I ran. I got scared and ran away. I don't want to be that guy with you. I don't want to be Nathan. I want to be with you, and I here to make it up to you. I will grovel…" Haley cut him off with a kiss.

"Dean, we both have our flaws. I can forgive yours easily if you can forgive mine," Haley bargained with him.

"Deal," he said and attached their lips again. The kiss was all lips, hands, and legs. Crazy and not innocent in the least bit. They stumbled into her bed room and landed onto her bed with a thump. Before they knew what was happening she was on top him, straddling him. She knew she had to make a choice. Did she love him? Maybe. Probably. Was she ready to sleep with him? Yes. She took off her over shirt, leaving her in her tank top.

"Dean," she said softly.

"Hm?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm ready," She stated, smiling.

"You're ready?" He questioned, shocked.

"I want you," she said in a breathy whisper. She kissed him again. She was worried about being with another man. She had loads of experience, but only with one man. She just…what if he didn't like the way she did it? What if…there was a knock on her door.

"Ignore it," he muttered the skin of her neck. She nodded her head as his head wondered further down. She moaned and the door knocked again.

"I should go get it," she whispered and the person knocked again.

"Yeah. Get rid of whoever it is and come back," he said with his voice husky. She felt tingles she hasn't felt in a while.

"I will be _right _back," she promised with a chaste kiss. She sprinted to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges. She froze when she was who was on the other side. Still as devastatingly handsome and heartbreaking as when she last saw him. She felt fucking _butterflies _in her stomach only he could produce. For a split instinct she marveled at how different two guys could make her feel. How different and yet how similar. She didn't realize she was just starring at him.

"Haley," he breathed with his blue eyes sparkling. He just wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hold her. Why did he ever let her go? He knew what happened between them wasn't all his fault, but damn was he stupid for not fighting for her. The last years he's been without her he had been literally _craving _her. Everything about her. He noticed, regretfully, that she had sex hair and was flushed. She knew she wasn't alone in that house and he was insanely jealous. He couldn't blame her for moving on though. He just wanted to hold her. He hoped she hugged him so he could wrap his hands around her tiny figure. God, she looked beautiful.

"Nathan," she gasped when she finally realized he wasn't in her imagination. She didn't know how to act. She wanted to either hit him or hug him. She just didn't _know!_ All she knew was that _everything _was going to change.

**(I hope you liked it! Um, the page breaks are acting up and not showing up so I tried new ones, but IDK if they showed up or not. Well, whatever, I'm pretty sure you can still understand it. Tell me if you can't! I have spring break next so hopefully I'll get lots of time to write. Hopefully! Review my pretties! Question times!**

**Do you have a saying or a word you use A LOT? Mine is epic. I use epic a lot! I change common sayings and words a lot. **

**If you went to a fair what would be the first thing you would do? I would go for the food. Fair food is awesome.**

**How commonly cooks at your house? Like a roommate or your parents or you or what? I cook or my dad cooks. Usually me. We don't let my mom cook anymore ever since the Epic Meatloaf fail of January. *Shudder* Though, I'm a mediocre cook no one else will. Eh…**

**Yeah, random questions, but what can I say? I'm a random person! REVIEW! Why? Because Supernatural comes back this week. Woot!)**


	9. The short beginning to the end

**(Hey people! Another update, are you happy? You should be. I hope you enjoy this. I'm officially on Spring Break so you might get a couple more this week, but I'm not promising anything. And you should check out the Daley one-shot/song-fic I just put up, "It Aint Easy Bein' Me". It's nice and angsty. Everything that is happening in this story was planned from the beginning, so don't hate me ok? At the end of the day this is a Daley story, not a Naley. And it will never be a Naley, just remember that. And don't hate me. Reviews = LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

&&&

Life at Home

Ch 9 – The Short beginning to the End

&&&

"Nathan," Haley says again, as equally quite as before. She looked into his beautiful eyes that still, to that day, held a part of her heart. Her mind was…blank in a while. She didn't know what to do or what to think with her ex-husband standing so close to her.

"It's me," he confirmed with a smirk. He then saw a guy come into his view. The mystery guy started glaring at Nathan and Nathan automatically knew who it was. Haley's boyfriend, he thought bitterly.

"Nathan!" Haley said, excited. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, enjoying the feeling of him pressed up against him. She had been fighting an internal battle, not sure whether she wanted to hug or hit Nathan. He broke her heart, sure, but she missed him **so **much.

Dean froze when he saw his girlfriend hug her ex-husband. He wanted to kill the guy. How dare Nathan Scott just waltz back into Haley's life like he belonged there!? He didn't. Dean did, and he wouldn't, no, couldn't loose her. But how could he compete with what they once had?

"Hales!" Nathan exclaimed happily, picking her up and swinging her around. "I missed you!" And just like that the happy mood was ruined. Why was she hugging him? He broke her heart! She pulled back like his touch burned her skin. She put distance between them with her blocking the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" She snapped, hating the harshness in her voice. Nathan narrowed his eyes and realized she was shutting herself off from him. He sighed.

"I haven't been home in awhile," he told her with sincerity.

"Is Tree Hill even your home anymore?" Haley asked sharply.

"No, but you are. Can I come in?" He requested. Haley was blown away by his words. She was blown away by his words. She was swooning, but not as much as she used to. He was her home too, but so was Dean. Was it possible to be completely in love with two guys?

"No, you can't," Dean's rough voice ordered. He walked behind Haley and she leaned against him with a sigh. She needed his comfort and it was almost like he knew that. Either that or he was just staking his claim on her. Maybe a little bit of each.

"I didn't ask you," Nathan snapped, glaring at the guy touching his ex-wife. He wondered how much he had touched her. If they had…

"Listen here pretty boy…" Dean started, stalking forward, but Haley stopped him.

"Stop," she said firmly and both guys' gaze went to her. "You can come in, Nathan." Nathan smirked at Dean as he passed her.

"What?! Haley…" Dean started to lecture her, but she held up her hand.

"He shouldn't have to stand outside," Haley explained with a shrug. Dean let out a frustrated breath.

"Whatever, Haley," Dean said angrily and followed Nathan into her house. He wasn't mad at her, not at all, but he didn't get why Nathan had to come back at that moment. Things were great between Dean and Haley, but Nathan was going to ruin that. He saw Nathan sitting on the couch and he smirked. He wondered if the pretty boy knew that he and his ex-wife fooled around on that couch all the time, and had done just that not even an hour before. Dean went to lean up against the wall opposite to where Nathan was sitting. They glared at each other. Haley came into the room. She had no idea where to sit. By Nathan or by Dean? It really was an awkward situation. She chose a chair that was in between Nathan and Dean. It was an appropriate position for her.

"Why are you here, Nathan? And don't say just coming home. Why are you _here _at my house?" Haley asked, playing with her hands. She refused to look at either of the guys who held her heart.

"I've been traded to the Charlotte Bobcats, and I though you should be the first to know," he said quietly, hurt by her reaction. He was also trying to ketch her eye, but she just refused. Haley looked, and was, concerned by his statement. Charlotte Bobcats!? Was he…moving to Tree Hill?

"So are you…where are you going to be living?" She asked hesitantly. Dean grimaced at the question, fearing the answer. Nathan just smiled.

"In Tree Hill. I'm actually here looking for a house," Nathan told her with a grin. Dean felt his blood boil. He didn't want his girlfriend's ex-husband anywhere near her, let alone in the same town. Haley felt her heart beat pick up and hated her body for the familiar reaction. She couldn't help it though; he was going to be living in the same town as her!?

"Figures you would come back now," Dean muttered quietly, but both Nathan and Haley heard him. After hearing Dean's voice a wave of guilt took over Haley. How could she be having feelings for Nathan when Dean was in the same room? Who was she…Lucas? The worst part was the she was in love with both guys. A love like hers and Nathan's just didn't dissipate. It couldn't. But she could no longer deny that she was in love with Dean. She had always fallen in love hard and fast. She did with Nathan and she once again did, this time with Dean.

"Excuse me?" Nathan barked out to Dean.

"You heard me," Dean scoffed. Nathan stood up and noted, with satisfaction, that he was taller then the guy.

"You know what? I don't think this has anything to do with you. So how about you leave and leave the adult conversation to me and my…" Nathan stopped before he could say the word 'wife'. His eyes went over to Haley and saw that she had casted hers downward. "Haley," he finished. Dean stalked towards Nathan until he was in the taller guys face.

"Let's get this straight. She is "your" _nothing_," Dean practically growled and anyone could hear the threat ringing in his voice. Nathan just smirked, though. He never was one to back down from a challenge.

"If she was my 'nothing' then you wouldn't' feel so threatened and jealous, now would you? You know as well as I do that she's a lot of things to me. Including the woman I loved and _still _love. Can you say the same?" Nathan questioned cockily. He wasn't expecting to be pinned back up against the wall, or the look of physical threat in Dean's eyes. Dean was starting to scare the crap out of him.

"You know, I get that you think the world revolves around…" Dean started, but Haley's soft voice made him stop.

"Dean, baby! Stop!" The two boys allowed her to pull them apart. She was so confused, especially with Nathan saying he loved her, but she knew she needed to get Dean away from Nathan. And fast. She put her hands on Dean's chest and looked into his green eyes. She really loved his eyes. When she looked him in the eyes she felt like he was starring straight into her soul. Like he could read and see her perfectly. That's one thing she never felt with Nathan.

"Haley," Dean started. Maybe he was going to protest or maybe he was going to apologize, he didn't even know though. Luckily Haley cut him off with a heartbroken chuckle. She hated to see them fight.

"I get it, but maybe..." She paused; knowing what she was going to say would be hard and might seriously piss off Dean. She took that opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Dean relaxed at her touch and the feel of having her wrapped around him. She had this crazy effect on him he couldn't even begin to understand. Nathan's heart physically _hurt_ at the sight of them together like that. That was supposed to be _him _she was wrapped around. Not this punk. "Nathan's right," She finished finally.

"What!?" Dean demanded furiously, and when he saw Nathan's smirk he just got madder. He untangled her arms from around his neck and took several steps back.

"I just mean, well, you have a temper, Baby. And it's sweet you want to protect me from my big bad ex and all, but Nathan and I need to have this talk. And we need to have this talk without you needing to add homicide to your rap sheet. Please just understand, Dean. I don't want to do this without you, but I need to," she explained with desperation in her voice. Dean was just too hurt himself to care if he was hurting her. He may even had been a little happy he was about to hurt her. She was hurting him so why not return the favor?

"You want me to leave? I'll leave Haley," he said icily and started heading for her door. She could tell he was pissed, but she couldn't let him leave like that. She just couldn't. She started following him quickly and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Baby, stop. I don't want you to leave…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"You just think it's for the best? Bull shit, Haley. That's crap and you know it. You've been pinning after him with unrequited ducky love for years now and he's finally back. What do you care if you're already with another guy? You just want that asshole that only cares for himself!" He vented and the words struck a cord with Haley. He could see the shock and pain on her face and felt his stomach sink. He knew he would eventually hurt her, he just knew it. He couldn't stand that look on her face, so he bolted. Leaving Haley standing at her door all alone and Nathan just in the other room. Haley quickly walked into the room with Nathan, a woman on a mission. Nathan saw Haley come back in, all alone, and smile. The smile disappeared when she pushed his chest. Hard.

"Did you really have to piss him off like that?!" She demanded one hand on her hip with the other hip gutted out, and a fierce glare on her face. He smirked at her angry pose.

"Y…" he started but she wouldn't let him finish.

"You can't just walk back into my life and piss of my boyfriend, Nate! I'm finally moving on," Haley said exasperated. She flopped down onto the couch and Nathan sat on the floor in front of her.

"What if I don't want you to move on?" Nathan questioned.

"What?" Haley questioned in shock.

"Haley, I still love you and I will _always _love you," Nathan said with conviction.

"I hope you will because I love you to," she told him and he smiled. "But it doesn't change anything. We've hurt each other _so _much Nathan, and I'm not lining myself up for that again. My heart couldn't handle it. Not to mention I have Dean now."

"Do you love him?" Nathan asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah," she breathed and he smiled sadly.

"Then I'm happy for you," he stated. "Um, you think we could go see the rest of the group?" Nathan asked, no longer wanting to be alone with her. It was hard for the both of them.

"Yeah, lets go." And they headed off to see their friends, worried about what their reaction to Nathan might be.

&&&

Sam had gone back to his and Dean's motel room shortly after his fight with Peyton. Brooke wanted to hang out with the curly headed devil, and Sam couldn't stand her. So he left. He decided to curl up with one of his favorite books, "The Catcher and the Rye". He wasn't expecting his brother to come crashing through the door when he was on page forty-two. He noticed that his brother looked pissed off. He got alarmed instantaneously.

"Man, what's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned. Dean's eyes shot to his younger brother. Like always Sam could see the emotions he was hiding. The sadness and desperation.

"Nathan's back," Dean said and provided no other explanation. Sam didn't need it. He let out an angry breath and shook his head.

"How's Haley?" Sam questioned, worried about one of his best friends. Dean sighed and sat down in a chair. God, I was _so _stupid, Dean thought.

"Not good, and I made it even worse," Dean admitted to his brother.

"What did you do?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I was an ass," Dean said honestly. He was already regretting his actions. Of course she wanted to talk to Nathan alone after seeing him blow up.

"When are you not?" Sam joked. Dean sent him a glare. "Man," Sam sighed. "You'll just have to apologize. It'll be fine. This is a stressful situation, and it's going to be hard on the both of you. She'll understand."

"Thanks Sammy, for making this seem like a scene in a chick flick," Dean said sarcastically, but both boys knew Dean really was grateful for Sam's words.

"Jerk," Sam scoffed.

"Bitch."

&&&

Haley took Nathan to see Lucas first. Lucas did not take seeing his brother again very well. It would have gone better if Nathan wasn't with Haley, but there was no changing the past. Lucas' first reaction was to punch Nathan, but he was expecting it and moved out of the way. Then there was a lot of yelling and hateful words. Finally they ended up sitting on Lucas' couch just starring at each other. And Lindsey was just completely confused.

"So you're moving here?" Lucas questioned and Nathan nodded. He was hurt that he and his brother were no longer close, but he couldn't say he blamed him. "And what about…" Lucas questioned, motioning between Haley and Nathan. They looked at each other with wide eyes, shocked that Lucas would be that bold. Nathan wasn't going to say anything; he was leaving where him and Haley stood up to her.

"I think," Haley started, but she paused. She starred into Nathan's piercing blue eyes and found herself wishing they were Dean's green ones. She had to smile at that. She realized right then that Dean really did help her move on. That Dean was the one she wanted to be with. "That we should be friends," Haley finished with a smile. Nathan felt a sting at her words, but was happy that she at least wanted to be friends. He would work on becoming more with her though. He wanted Haley and no one else.

"That would be great," Nathan smiled.

"Yeah it would be just _great_!" Lucas said snidely and it made Haley laugh.

"Shut up, Pucas," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Lucas protested before all three started laughing. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out between the three of them.

&&&

"It's late, so you should probably wait to see everyone else tomorrow," Haley told Nathan as she drove back to her house.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "And I'm not really excited to see Peyton and Brooke," he admitted.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Nathan asked seriously and Haley shook her head no. "They'll kill me! Brooke especially." He laughed at the though of Brooke Davis and how protective of Haley she was.

"They have no right to even be mad. What happened between us was both of our faults," Haley told him seriously. "I don't blame you."

"Thank you," Nathan said sincerely.

"Eh, no problem," Haley laughed and Nathan joined in. They both loved the feeling of laughing with the other again. "It's pretty late so you can just crash on my couch if you want," Haley told him.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, shocked. Haley parked her car in front of her house and started getting out.

"I'm sure now come on," Haley laughed and lead him into her apartment. Haley had not clue that Dean came to apologize and saw her letting Nathan into her apartment. Dean had no clue Nathan was just going to sleep on her couch. Dean jumped back into his car that Haley didn't notice, and drove off thinking his girlfriend was cheating on him. Things were getting messy that was for sure.

&&&

**(Shorter than previous chapters, but oh well. Tell me what you thought! Yeah, trouble in Daley world, but it'll all work out. Not for a while though. :D So, did you like how Haley admitted to loving Dean though? Woot! Woot! Question time!**

**How did you like Supernatural on Thursday? I liked it. My heart broke for Bobby and I'm haunted by the line "She was my soul mate. How many times do I have to kill her?" That was brilliance. Though, it put a plot line for a short Daley story through my mind though. One that might never get published.**

**When you have spring break and what not do you go places or just stay home? I just say home. :( Well, I hang out with friends, but I don't go on vacation or anything.**

**What is one cartoon you LOVED as a child? Power Rangers. I still love the original ones. I also loved (and still love) Sonic and Yugio (I spelled that wrong).**

**So, reviews would be appreciated! And check out that one-shot, please. I also wanted to inform you of my upcoming projects. I don't know when I'll start them and which I'll start first but here's my list. The second part to "Sleeping to Dream" and it will be posted as ch2 on that. A Damon (from the Vampire Diaries) /Haley story titled "I Hate that I Love You". A Daley titled "Left for Dead"; I am most excited about that one. And then a Saley called "Back to the beginning." If you want any of the summaries' just tell me and I'll PM them to you. This AN is getting really long though and I didn't want it to be longer than the actual story. :D REVIEW!)**


	10. When Everything Changes

**(Oh god, ch10. Don't hate me. This has been planned from the beginning and everything will work out. Remember if you kill me you won't find out how it works out. There are some parts you guys have been waiting for and some parts you guys should have been dreading. I am so nervous I'm going to loose reviewers over this, but it's how everything has to happen. Um, I love you. Flames for this chapter are welcomed. Reviews = love.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either, obviously, there would be more angst. But I don't.**

&&&

Life at Home

Ch 10 – When Everything Changes

&&&

It was the next morning, Friday morning to be exact, and Dean was on his way to confront Haley. He was up nice and early in hopes of getting to see her before she left for work. He also couldn't sleep. Visions' of Haley and Nathan were invading his head. He couldn't believe that Haley cheated on him. It was so out of character that he refused to believe it, couldn't believe it. There had to be some kind of explanation. The only problem is that Dean had a little voice in his head screaming, "You will always be second best. She will always want Nathan more. She loves him!" Because that's how Haley made Dean feel. He knew it wasn't intentional, because he knew Haley hated to hurt people, but he just couldn't help how he felt.

He got right outside of Haley's apartment door before knocking. And then knocking again. When the door opened he felt like kicking a puppy. Or just Nathan Scott. Because there at the door was Nathan Scott, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. Dean had to fight back the urge to punch his smirk right off of his face.

"Dean right?" Nathan questioned, pretending to care. He knew what the guy must think, and that actually made him happy. Maybe it would break him and Haley up. He knew he should want her to be happy. Especially now that he and Haley were _friends_. He mentally cringed at the word. He didn't want to be friends wither her. He wanted to be her husband again. Or at the very least her boyfriend. He wanted to be able to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. He couldn't though. That was Dean's territory. So no, he wasn't going to play the good guy and set Dean straight. He could make an ass out of himself for all that Nathan cared.

"Yeah," Dean growled out through clenched teeth. "Is Haley here?" He questioned. The logical part of Dean's brain was screaming at him to not jump to conclusions. That sleeping with her ex-husband and cheating on Dean in the process is something Haley would never do. The emotional part of his brain was a different story. It was screaming at him that she cheated on him. That she didn't care about him. And that Nathan Scott needed punched in the face. Hard.

"Haley!" Nathan called. "The doors for you!"

"Really?" Haley walked out of her bedroom and started walking towards the door. "I never would have guess that since I'm the one who lives here," came her sarcastic reply. She was then beside Nathan and saw Dean at the door. Only thing was he looked pissed off. She figured it was due to seeing Nathan. She needed to have a long hard talk with Dean. "Hey, Baby!" She greeted cheerfully. Nathan's chest caught her eye and they nearly bulged out of their sockets. She averted her eyes quickly. "Why are you shirtless!?" She cried in alarm. It wasn't that he didn't have a nice body, because he did, but she only wanted to see Dean shirtless. She only wanted Dean.

"Like you don't know," Dean scoffed. The emotional part of him took over and he just wanted to hurt her like she was hurting him.

"What?" Haley asked with a laugh. Nathan just smirked; he couldn't wait for the show.

"Come on, Haley. He probably just forgot to put back on his shirt after you guys were done," Dean said snidely.

"Done with what? Dean, come on. Tell me what you're talking about." She reached out for him, but he backed up. "Dean!" She exclaimed with hurt and confusion lacing her voice.

"This is not worth my sanity," Dean stated before turning and walking away. Was she playing games with him or something!? How could she not know what he was talking about!? It was obvious what was going on. Haley had followed him while Nathan stayed by the door to her apartment. Haley grabbed Dean's arm and he turned around quickly and jerked his arm from her grasp.

"Dean," her small voice pleaded.

"Am I supposed to be ok with this, Haley!?" Dean finally exploded.

"With what?" Haley questioned, frustrated.

"With you and Nathan. With him coming back into your life and you hooking up with him," Dean said in a dangerously low voice and Haley finally got it. He thought she was cheating on him. She scoffed, but Dean just ignored her. "I am not going to sit by as you cheat on me with that…" she cut him off.

"I didn't cheat on you!" She all but screamed.

"Really?" He scoffed and she nodded her head. "Then why was Nathan in your house? Shirtless even. At what, six in the goddamned morning!" He started walking away again.

"God, would you let me explain!? He needed a place to crash and I gave it to him. He slept on the _couch_! Dean I'm with you because I want to be. I don't want Nathan I want you!" Haley explained, completely frustrated. "But if you can't see that and yell at me for things I didn't do, maybe you should just go!" She yelled.

"Maybe I will," Dean threatened. Deep down he believe Haley. He was just so angry. At Nathan, at her, at himself, and at the whole situation. Dean thought; Nathan never should have returned, Haley should have never let him in her house, he shouldn't be acting like this, and this situation shouldn't even be happening.

"Just leave," Haley ordered as she stormed back into her apartment. They both thought the same thing _"What did I just do?!"_

As soon as Haley got back into her apartment the tears were released. Nathan wrapped her up in his strong arms. She didn't want his comfort though. This was all happening because of him!

"Don't touch me! Nathan, let go!" She ordered while hitting his chest, the tears running freely. Nathan just tightened his hold. He wanted that argument to happen, he did, but he didn't think it through. He didn't think Haley would be that hurt. He _never _wanted to be that hurt. He never wanted to see her that hurt. That's when Nathan realized something. Haley was in love with Dean. Realizing that hurt Nathan a lot because that's when he realized he had little to no chance with Haley. He would still carry on with his plan though. Be her friend for a while; be close to her, all the while convincing her they could work out. Because Nathan believed they could. Eventually Haley gave in and Nathan held her as she cried. Ten minutes later she pulled away, realizing she might be late for work.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, concerned when she pulled away and started wiping her face. Getting rid of her tears.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, not believing a word that was coming out of her own mouth. "I'm going to be late for work though," she said, chuckling dryly.

"You could always call in sick," Nathan suggested, wanting more time with her. Well, could you blame him? He loved the girl!

"No, I need to get my mind off of things," she said thoughtfully. She headed into the bathroom to fix her appearance. She cringed when she saw herself reflected in the mirror. Her blue button down shirt was wrinkled from being held by Nathan, her make up was running, and her eyes were red from crying. She looked like a mess. She started washing her face. Nathan had followed her into the bathroom to finish talking to her. There were some things he needed to say.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Nathan questioned with his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Haley froze and didn't say anything. "Hales, it's ok if you are. Just…tell me," he requested, looking away from her.

"Yeah, I am," she said softly and started drying her face off.

"Do you…love him more than me?" It was like he was a masochist. He knew her words might hurt him deeply, but he needed to know the answer.

"Nathan," she started to protest, turning around quickly to look at him. He looked like the same devastatingly handsome Nathan she had known and loved in high school, except for the pain that was clear in his eyes.

"I need to know, Hales," he pleaded with her and she nodded once. She turned to put back on her make up, because she was seriously going to be late.

"I love him as much as I loved you in high school and many years after, Nathan. I loved you _so _much, but then I started to go out with Dean because I _needed _to move on. And I did. Not completely, but I don't think I will ever completely move on from what we had. And frankly I don't want to. But yeah, I love him more than you now. As much as you then, but more than you now. And I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth," she said honestly and finished her make up. She took off her over shirt, leaving her in a tank top, and put on a different button up shirt.

Nathan felt his already broken heart breaking again, but appreciated her honesty. "Thank you, for telling me that," Nathan said quietly.

"You're welcome?" She answered unsurely with confusion lacing her voice.

"I needed to know if I had a chance with you. I obviously don't. I just…I want you to be happy, Hales," he told her honestly. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I want that for you too," she said breathlessly. Being that close to him was messing with her mind. She loved Dean and wanted him, but she still loved Nathan. Just not as much.

"I'm going to go and check into a hotel or just stay with Lucas," Nathan told her, detangling himself from her.

"You don't have to," she said automatically and Nathan chuckled halfheartedly.

"I do. I don't want to cause anymore problems between you two. That fight was pretty bad," he said and while he was trying to be noble and good, he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Haley glared at him for the laugh and he just smirked. "I'm not going to pretend that it didn't make me happy you two fought over me, but I hate seeing you sad."

"He thinks I cheated on him," Haley whispered, completely hurt. Did Dean honestly think she was the cheating type? Did he think that little of her?

"Do you blame him?" Nathan chuckled and Haley started at him in confusion. "I, your ex husband, stayed the night and opened the door shirtless. It did look pretty suspicious Haley," Nathan told her logically.

"But I'm not the cheating type! He should know that!" Haley exploded in frustration. Why was Nathan taking Dean's side? He was supposed to be taking hers!

"Just go to work and calm down. Talk to him afterwards. Explain things," Nathan suggested calmly. He just wanted Haley to be happy and if Dean made her happy then so be it. Though he still was going to work on getting her to leave Dean.

"When did you get so smart and logical?" She asked teasingly. They both laughed for awhile.

"I had a great tutor in high school. She must have rubbed off on me."

&&&

At the house that Lucas and Lindsey were living in, Lindsey just woke up to find Lucas' side of the bed empty. She didn't hear the water in the bathroom running so she figured he wasn't in there. She walked into the kitchen to find him sitting at the table.

"Hey, Baby. What are you doing up this early?" She questioned. She walked over at sat beside him at the table. He turned and looked at her with his blue eyes that made her heart skip beats. She really loved him so much.

"I don't want to end up like Haley," Lucas told her before getting out of his chair and down on one knee. She gasped when he pulled out a box with an engagement ring in it.

"What do you me…mean," she stuttered out, staring at the ring with wide eyes.

"I don't want to not spend the rest of my life the person I love all because of a mistake. I want to marry you, Lindsey. I want _you._ I don't care if Peyton's back and I know you've been having problems with that, but I don't love her. I love you and I want you to be my wife. So, will you marry me?" Lucas questioned nervously. The last time he had done this it didn't turn out too well. He was partially lying in his speech though. He loved Peyton and he would always love Peyton, but he was with Lindsey. He loved Lindsey and she was there for him when Peyton wasn't. He just _really _hoped she said yes. Lindsey had one hand covering her mouth and her eyes were wide, but she started nodding her head franticly. Up and Down. Up and down. She said yes! Lucas slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her passionately. They were engaged.

&&&

Haley had completely calmed down by the time she got home after work. She just wanted, no, _needed _to explain things to Dean. She needed him to not think the worst of him. She needed him to not be angry with her. She needed him to be with her. She needed to tell him she loved him. She just needed him most of all. She grabbed her house phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang three times before he answered it.

"Hales?" He questioned, his voice sounding nervous. He didn't know why she would be calling him. He was a complete ass to her. He just hoped she wasn't calling to break up with him. That would be bad.

"Baby," she breathed over the phone with a smile on her face. He grinned, happy to hear she wasn't screaming at him. "Can you come over?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked, once again on edge.

"I just need to talk to you," she explains.

"I'll be right over," he said and then hung up. They were both worried what would come of the upcoming talk. Good, they should have been. It ends in disaster.

&&&

Brooke and Sam were making out on her bed like a couple of horny teenagers. They both brought that out in the other. They had a friends with benefits relationship going on. Some would call it juvenile, but it was what they needed at the time they started it. Sam was still reeling from Jessica dying and Brooke didn't think she could trust anyone.

Brooke startled Sam and took off her shirt, leaving her in a bra only. He looked at her and realized how much he liked her. Really liked her, not just sex with her. He wanted a relationship with her.

"Brooke," Sam started and Brooke leaned down to kiss his neck. All clear thoughts almost went straight out of her head. Almost, but not quite. "Brooke stop," he ordered. She leaned up and tilted her head.

"Why?" She questioned, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. So _please_ put on your shirt," he told her. He couldn't very well concentrate with her half naked above him. She rolled off of him and put her shirt back on.

"Better?" She questioned with a smile. She was curious why he wanted her to put clothes on. It didn't make any sense. Then again he made no sense to her. She liked that about her. Guys never really threw her off at all, but Sam Winchester did. She liked that a lot.

"Yeah, um, Brooke. This _thing _between us has been great and all, but it's not really my style," Sam started and Brooke's face paled. He was going to end the thing between them! "I want a relationship with you Brooke, not just sex." Her eyes widened. That was not what she was expecting.

"You want to be a couple?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Brooke, I know you're worried about getting hurt, but I'm not Lucas. You're the first girl I've really _seen _since Jessica and I want to have something with you. I want to be with you," he told her sincerely and she had to smile at that. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I want that too," she told him.

"So we're a couple?" He asked with a smile.

"We're a couple," she confirmed and went back to their previous activities.

&&&

Haley was sitting on her couch nervously when Dean knocked on her door. She opened it and ushered him inside wordlessly. They both sat down on her couch, on opposite ends, and didn't say anything.

"I didn't sleep with Nathan," Haley blurted out. She was tired of the awkwardness between them and just wanted to be Haley and Dean again. No more fighting, please. She wanted _everything _out in the open. "I wouldn't _do _that and it hurts that you think I would, but I can understand why. I mean it did look…" Dean interrupted her before she could ramble too much. Although he did think her ranting was cute.

"I don't care how it looks," Dean started. Haley took his words the wrong way and frowned though. He scooted over on the couch and held her hands in his. "I knew that you wouldn't cheat on me and I should have never accused you of it. I was an ass," he said softly and she smiled.

"I'm sorry," Haley said just as softly.

"Don't be," Dean said huskily and kissed her. When his tongue traced her mouth she pulled away from him. "Hales," he whined and she laughed.

"I wasn't done," Haley told him and he nodded for her to continue. "Nathan is going to either stay in a hotel or with Lucas." A smirk made it's way to his face and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to ask him to leave," Dean told her, feeling like he had to. He was happy the punk was gone though. He had his girl all to himself again.

"I didn't. He left to make things easier on us. He felt really bad over the fight we had," Haley informed Dean. She wanted Dean to see that Nathan wasn't the bad guy.

"I'm sure he did," Dean scoffed. He thought Nathan was just playing Haley. Trying to be the good guy, and show Dean as the bad guy.

"Well, maybe he just felt sorry it upset me," Haley corrected herself. Dean stared at her with his penetrating gaze. He got upset at her words. Because he was an ass she was upset and her ex-husband had to comfort her. He never felt more like a jack ass in his life.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Dean Winchester apologizing? Wow. I'm shocked," Haley teased softly, trying to break the mood. She still had more to tell him, but he was making her want to forget about everything else and have her way with him.

"Shut up," he ordered and then he captured her lips with his. Haley always felt an intense passion when she was kissing Dean, but with that kiss she realized she was ready. She was absolutely ready to give all of herself to him. She was ready to make love to him. But she still had more to say and she didn't want her first time with him to be on her couch. She pulled apart yet again and Dean groaned. Why wouldn't she just make out with him?

"I had more to say, Dean," Haley said with a laugh.

"Then hurry up and say it so I can kiss you," he requested with mischief in his eyes.

"Aye, aye Captain," she said with a mock salute and he laughed.

"My girl is one of a kind," he said with adoration clear in his eyes.

"That she is," she confirmed. "Dean, I haven't been fair to you lately," Haley started. She wrapped her hands around the back on his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Haley," he started to protest, but she shook her head.

"No. I haven't been. With Nathan coming back and everything, you probably feel like second best. Do you?" She questioned, dreading the answer.

"A little," he said gruffly, hating the chick flick moment he was enduring. Haley was worth it though.

"I don't blame you. But you have to know, Dean. I want you. Only you. I don't want Nathan anymore and I don't care how many times I have to tell this to you. I will as many times as I have to," Haley told him honestly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Haley James." It slipped out before he could say it and he didn't regret it one bit after he saw the blinding smile on his face.

"I know I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester," she told him and it took two seconds for his lips to be on hers again. This time it was Dean who broke away from the passionate kiss and Haley who groaned.

"Do you have anything else to say or am I free to make out with you?" He asking teasingly, but with a husky tone. Haley smirked. She wasn't sure if she picked the smirking up from Nathan or Dean, but she wanted the later too much to ponder it.

"Yeah, I have one more thing to say," Haley started and Dean groaned.

"Can't it wait?"

"Nope," she said, complete with popping the 'p'. She stood up and held her hand out to Dean. He just started at her. "I'm ready Dean. I said I want you and I want to be with you. I love you and I want to sleep with you," Haley told him with a giggle. Dean was up in three seconds flat.

"You're ready?" He questioned hopefully. She leaned up and kissed him.

Up against his lips she muttered "I'm ready." He grinned as she led him to her bedroom. She pushed him down on her bed first and stratled him. Their lips moved against each others in a perfect sync neither had ever felt before. They knew this would be the best sexual experience either had ever had. We all know what happened next.

&&&

_Dean was riding in the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat. They were headed back to Tree Hill. They had been hunting the yellow eyed bastard who killed their mother and Jessica and they finally killed it. They finally got revenge and the first place they wanted to go to was Tree Hill. Sam wanted to see his kind-of-girlfriend Brooke and Dean wanted to see Haley. The only woman he had ever loved. As if sensing he was thinking of her Haley's ring tone starting echoing throughout the car. It was some chick song she had put it on the last time he visited. Which was too long ago. He answered the phone before Sam could laugh anymore at his ring tone._

_ "I hate that damn ring tone," he answered the phone knowing it was her. Her musical laugh rang in his ears. God, he missed her. _

_ "I love you," she answered back in a breathy tone. God, he loved her._

_ "Me too, baby," he breathed back. He still hadn't said the words, but she knew she felt them._

_ "How long until your back?" She asked impatiently. He had called her as soon as that son of a bitch was dead and told her he was coming home. Because wherever she was, was his home._

_ "About an hour," he answered after looking at the road signs._

_ "I can't wait," she said wistfully. _

_ "Me either." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. What had happened to the womanizing Dean Winchester? Oh yeah, Haley James soon to be Winchester. It had been two years since they met and fell in love. They had seen each other off and on, usually more off. But they were still completely in love. Even if Dean wouldn't say it. _

_ "You know when you get here the first thing you should do when you get into town is drop Sam off," she said._

_ "Really and why is that?" He asked with a smirk and even though she couldn't see it he knew that she knew it was there._

_ "'Cause I have a surprise for you and it involves me in very little clothing, something red I got from Victoria Secret. I'll be waiting on my bed for you and…" Haley was cut off by Sam's panic voice._

_ "Dean! Watch where you're fucking going!" Sam yelled when his brother ran into the other lane._

_ "Sorry Man," he muttered quickly._

_ "Baby! What happened?" Haley asked worriedly._

_ "You're going to be the death of me Haley James," Dean said with a chuckle and Sam made gagging noises._

_ "Haley James Winchester in a couple of months," she reminded him._

_ "I can't wait. Baby, I gotta go so you __**don't **__kill me. I'll see you at home," Dean promised her._

_ "In my room," Haley reminded and then hung up. Dean pushed on the accelerator to get home even sooner._

_ "DEAN!" Sam yelled._

_*_

_ When Dean pulled up in front of his and Haley's house he jumped out of the car and __**ran **__to the house. He nearly ripped the door of its hinges. He had missed his girl and he just wanted her. He didn't think there would __**ever **__be a time when he didn't want her though. He sprinted up the stairs and ran into his and Haley's bedroom. After a year of being with her he 'moved in' for when he was actually in town. Haley then bought an actual house and shortly after that Dean proposed to her. So yeah, he was running up the stairs in his and her house. When he got into their room he didn't see Haley on the bed. Hmm, she said she would be on the bed. He couldn't find her and the lights were off. He went over and turned on the light. As he walked towards the bathroom to check in there something wet hit his face. He rubbed it off and saw it was blood. He looked up and saw Haley pinned and bleeding on the ceiling. Just like his mother and just like Jessica. He screamed her name and she caught on fire. Just then he saw yellow eyes and he ran towards them._

_ "You're dead! I killed you!" He screamed at the Yellow Eyed Demon who was smirking at him. The demon pined Dean up against the wall and the fire on Haley spread, catching the rest of the room on fire. He looked up and saw she was gone. A sob tore its way through his chest._

_ "You will never kill me, Dean," he said in a dangerous tone. "And everyone you know and love __**will **__die, just because they know you. __**She **__will die because of you," he vowed before he let Dean go and disappeared. The fire caught onto Dean and he screamed as he burned. Then he was on the ground in a dark room. He couldn't see anything. That was until a he saw a blinding light. It was so white and all of a sudden it was in front of him. It took a minute to realize the light was a person and that person was Haley._

_ "Hales!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her and hugged her tight. She didn't hug him back though. He didn't think much about it though, just needing her near him._

_ "It's your fault," she whispered in his ear._

_ "What?" He questioned as he pulled back. He watched her face transform from the beautiful perfection that it was before and into a horrific mess. Burns were appearing onto her face. Blood gushing out of cuts that were appearing. He had to look away._

_ "This is your fault," she whispered again grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. He backed up trying to get away._

_ "No, no, no, no…"_

_ "I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I WOULD BE ALIVE IF I NEVER MET YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. Burns were appearing all over her body. He was watching her transform into death._

_ "NO!"_

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. It was a dream. It was just a dream. He looked over to his side and saw his girlfriend. She was naked except for a thin white sheet covering her. He would had probably drooled over her, but he couldn't get that dream out of his mind. She died because of him and then blamed him. Rightfully so. He hated that he had that dream right after the most amazing experience of his life. But he did and he couldn't deny it. What was he thinking getting involved with her? Look at Jessica. The only reason she died was because of Sam. The same could happen to Haley. He couldn't handle that. There was no denying the fact he loved her. He hadn't told her yet, but he did love her.

She shouldn't be in love with him though. She deserved someone good. Someone who didn't kill for a living. She deserved more than him and she didn't deserve to die because of him. He was leaving in a month anyways. The beginning of the dream was amazing. He wanted that with her, he did, but he dreaded the ending. He couldn't be the reason she died. If it took leaving her then he would.

He got out of bed quietly. Haley groaned at the loss of his warmth, but just rolled over onto his side. He grabbed his stuff, headed to his Impala. He would go get Sam and leave. Never to come back. He refused to be the reason she died. He refused.

&&&

**(Don't kill me. I'll try to update soon, if I'm still alive after this. Questions:**

**Do you watch any reality TV? Like American Idol or anything like that? I watch Dancing with the Stars and American Idol.**

**Do you paint your fingernail/toenails? Wow, random much? I paint both. Usually black.**

**What's your dream car? If you have one. Mines a black 1969 Mustang. It's yummy.**

**Um, review? And don't kill me!)**


	11. What you'll come to regret in the mornin

**(Hey, guys! Another chapter! YAY! I'm just warning you now that it's a downer. Next chapter there's going to be a time jump to SPN S5 and OTH S7. I can't handle this depressing shit anymore. :D So I don't know how many chapters long this story is going to be, but just know it's around half way longer. I can't really write a huge story, but that's alright with me. I hope you like this. Reviews=LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to these two fandoms. Although I wouldn't mind owning Chad Michael Murray or Jensen Ackles. Yummy-ness!**

&&&

Life at Home

Ch 11 – What you'll come to regret in the morning

&&&

Dean was driving the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat. They had no destination in mind. Dean had just gone back to the motel and started packing his stuff up. Sam stumbled in, on his walk of shame, and was instantly worried when he saw his brother packing. No emotions showing on his face. Dean ended up _begging _Sam to leave and because Sam would do almost anything for his older brother he left with him. He still had no explanation though.

"Dean," Sam sighed as they got out of the small town they had both grown to love.

"What?" Dean snapped. His emotions were going hay wired. Was he doing the right thing? Or was he just being a self important douche bag? That dream just messed him up. What if that happened in real life? He knew, deep down, it was just his sub conscious playing tricks on him, but what if she did die because of him? He had to leave. It was the right thing to do.

"Are you going to tell me why it was so important we leave town?" Sam asked a little harshly. He left with his brother for the sole reason that Dean was his brother. Sam would always have his brother's back. He just thought he deserved a little explanation.

"It was the right thing to do," Dean said, almost robotically. He was just starring out the window emotionless. It was freaking Sam out.

"What do you mean the right thing to do?" Sam questioned hesitantly. Then something dawned on him. Haley. "How did Haley take your leaving?" He questioned.

"Leaving was the best thing for her," Dean answered, not really answering the questions at all. Sam just stared at him. He wanted his brother to show some god damned emotion!

"What do you mean it was the best thing for her? And how did she take you leaving?" Sam asked again, but this time Dean said nothing. He just stared out the window. "You did tell her right?" He asked hesitantly. Dean really was freaking him out.

"It would have been too hard for her," Dean answered with a lie. He knew Haley could have handled him telling her he was leaving, but he didn't think he could have though. He would have been groveling for forgiveness instead of leaving by the time she was done with him and he knew that. Which is why he left in the middle of the night without so much as a word. Well, he did leave a note, but it only said two words. _"I'm Sorry"_, was all it said.

"What?!" Sam asked in disbelief. "You just left!?" He exploded, wanting to punch his brother in the face.

"It's not like you sent Brooke a news letter or anything," Dean snapped back. He didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want his brother attacking him. His brother was supposed to be on his side.

"Man, don't bring up me and Brooke," Sam said in a warning tone. How dare Dean bring her up! After Dean asked to leave Sam got his stuff together and left. He should have called Brooke though. He should have done something.

"Why not, Sammy?" Dean asked in a patronizing tone. "Don't you dare get on my back for leaving Haley without a word when you did the same to Brooke?" Dean's tone had changed from patronizing to dangerously low. He knew he was being a little unfair with his brother, but he just didn't care.

"Dean," Sam started, but thought better of it at the last moment.

"What?" Dean asked sharply, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye and taking a left turn.

"Did something happen between Haley and Nathan?" Sam asked, resorting to guessing. He just wanted to know why his brother was so gung hoe about leaving. The Nathan/Haley guess would make sense and in all honesty Dean was tempted to say yes. Make Haley the bad guy in all this so his brother would just leave him alone about it. He couldn't though. He couldn't do that to the woman he loved. He was a jerk, and he would admit that openly, but he wasn't that big of one.

"No," Dean said forcefully. He just wanted Sam to **stop**.

"Then what? Did you guys get in a fight? Did the whole relationship thing get too much for you? What happened, Dean?" Sam asked with heavy sarcasm. Dean said he wasn't going to hurt Haley! He promised! Now, look. He was so pissed at Dean in that moment.

"Shut up Man," Dean ordered. He was afraid what he would say to Sam if he kept pushing.

"I just want to know. Why was it **so important **that we leave? What was so important that you had to go and break her hear!?" Sam asked challengingly. Dean was about at his breaking point. He didn't know how he was going to handle riding in the car for hours on end with Sam. He might kill him. He thought of his fathers words again and automatically wanted to hit himself in the face for even thinking that.

"It was to keep her safe," Dean answered cryptically.

"What?" Sam questioned, completely confused. Dean's tone softened when he spoke of why he left.

"It wasn't safe. Her being around me was stupid. What if some random demon decided to go after her to get back at me? Or even Yellow Eyes? I cannot be the reason why she dies," Dean said strongly.

"That's just…the stupidest thing I've ever hear," Sam said, borderline yelling. Dean shot him a hard look. "Nothing is going to go after her just because she's with you?" Sam said harshly. That's when Dean hit his breaking point.

"Oh, like nothing went after Jessica because she was with you?" Dean asked sarcastically. He immediately regretted his words, but he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to inflict his hurt on somebody else.

"Dean," Sam said forcefully, warning his brother to stop. With that one word he was telling Dean he was on thin ice.

"Face it Sammy, if Jessica had never met you she would still be alive," Dean said tauntingly. He realized he was being a raving ass hole, but he just didn't care. He started caring again when he saw the hurt on his brother's face. The hurt was replaced by rage quickly. Sam slammed his fists against the dashboard. Dean would have yelled at him for hurting his 'baby', but the look on Sam's face told him to shut his fucking mouth.

"Do not talk to me," Sam said in a deadly tone. Dean got the idea that if he wasn't driving he would be on the ground. He just nodded his head once and went on driving.

&&&

Haley woke up with a grin on her face. She reached for Dean and her grin turned to a frown. He wasn't there. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Neither were his clothes. She figured he must have been in the bathroom so she got up, sheet still wrapped tightly around her, and headed to the bathroom. She didn't see the light on or hear the water running, so she wasn't shocked when he wasn't in there. She wondered where he could be. It was Saturday morning, late morning, and all she wanted to do was to curl up with her sexy boyfriend. She went back into her bed room and looked around aimlessly for a minute. And that's when the note on Dean's pillow caught her eye. She skipped over to it, thinking it was telling her something good, and picked it up. She read the two words.

_"I'm Sorry_," written in messy hand writing. Dean's hand writing. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach. That could be good. Maybe he was just sorry for havening to leave. That had to be it. It couldn't be anything more serious. It couldn't be. She decided that she had to put doubts out of her mind so she got some clothes on and grabbed her phone. She dialed Dean's number. She got the disconnect tone.

_"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed has been…" _Haley hung up before she could hear anymore. Maybe it was a mistake. It had to be a mistake. She slipped on some shoes and ran to her car. She had to check Dean's motel room. She sprinted to the door when she pulled up to the motel. She knew what room he was his and Sam's so she didn't have to deal with the lobby. She opened the door and froze. The room was empty. He left. There was no denying it anymore. Dean Winchester got her in bed and then left her. Is that all he ever cared about? Sex!? He said he cared about her! He said he was falling in love with her! Was this all just some kind of sick joke to him? Lets all play with Haley's feelings, their not important! Haley collapsed on top of Dean's former bed in tears. Why wasn't she ever good enough to keep people around? What was wrong with her?

&&&

Brooke was tired of it. Tired of the pitying looks she was getting. Brooke Davis was not to be pitied! She was supposed to have a breakfast date with Sam, but he never showed up. Something must have been wrong. She had already called his phone three times with no answer. She decided to go to his motel room and give him a piece of her mind. Because how dare he stand her up! Especially now that they were dating. She drove to his motel and went straight in without knocking. She froze at what she saw. Her rock, her tutor girl, her Haley James curled up on a vacant bed. She looked around the room and saw none of the boys stuff. She realized what happened pretty quickly. They left.

It took her five seconds to craw on the bed with Haley and embrace her as her own tears came. She knew Haley was in love with Dean. At that moment she swore to put her hatred from Nathan and onto Dean. Nathan was now the one who was here, not Dean.

Brooke wasn't crying for her best friend though. She was crying for herself. She was having her own personal Brooke Davis pity party. Sure she wasn't in love with Sam, but she liked him a lot and he was the first guy she was willing to let in after Lucas. Well, look where that got her! All guys were scum in Brooke's mind.

Haley and Brooke held each other for hours, both giving and receiving comfort. But there was only so much they could give each other. Haley had told Brooke everything. Well most everything. She had told her about confessing her love to Dean and sleeping with him, but not about hunting. She would never betray them like that. Brooke told Haley about her and Sam becoming a couple just the night before.

When they had cried most of the day away is when Brooke had finally had enough. She wasn't the wallowing kind and she wasn't going to let Haley be. So she got the other girl up and brought her back to her apartment. Then armed with some sappy 'cry your eyes out' movie and a bucket of ice cream she comforted her best friend. Although Haley was comforting her too. Their relationship was very give and take. They gave comfort while at the same time they took it. After a while of just sitting with the other heart broken girl Brooke decided it would be best if she handled heart break the way she did in high school. Booze and boys. She looked at her friend who was just starring at the computer screen. She couldn't leave Haley alone and she knew Haley wouldn't want to drink away her misery. She called up the only other person she knew would help, Nathan, and bid farewell to her friend.

Brooke didn't want to go to Tric. She didn't want to deal with people she knew. So she drove to a backwoods bar she went to once or twice in high school. It was a couple towns away, but still close to home. She didn't recognize the bar tender, they must have replaced Jones. That made her sad because Jones could make a mean drink. She ordered her drink and started drinking away her heart break.

After awhile she was drunk, but not 'forget everything in the morning' drunk. No she would remember what she did next. She dialed Sam's number, expecting to get voice mail and yell at him, but he answered.

"Sammmmmmmmm?" Brooke asked, dragging out the 'M'. Sam recognized the sound of his…of Brooke's drunken voice and sighed. He also had no idea what Brooke Davis was to him anymore. Ex-girlfriend? Well, that had to be the shortest relationship of his life. One day long. Who was he now? Dean? He cringed even thinking his brothers name. His brother's words had hurt him, a lot.

"Brooke…" Sam started, but the drunken brunette cut him off.

"Oh! So _now _you're going to answer your phone, Sammy Boy," Brooke said sarcastically, but with a slight slur. "Where are you?" She asked, vulnerable.

"I didn't want to leave Brooke," Sam said seriously. He just wanted her to know that.

"Then why did you leave?" She whimpered out.

"Dean asked me to," he stated with simplicity. Brooke just scoffed as she headed out of the bar and into a cab she had ordered. She told the driver where to go and they were headed back home.

"Dean asked you to?" She stated back to him, her head working in over time.

"Yes. He's my brother. I would do anything for him," he stated simply. Well, he would do most anything for him. Sam Winchester wasn't as 'family oriented' as his brother. Sam Winchester cared about his independence and most of the time didn't even feel like he had a family. Dean was a completely different story.

"I thought…I thought leaving was bad enough. But _Dean _making you leave…Haley's heart is _shattered_. I just…I don't ever want to hear from you or Dean again," Brooke stated and then hung up. Her thoughts were jumbled together and she couldn't make anything make sense. She curled up in the back of the cab and let the tears take her again. Tomorrow…tomorrow she would be brave. She would be strong, independent Brooke Davis, tomorrow. Today she just wanted to cry in the back of a cab.

&&&

Haley was kind of relieved when Brooke left. Not that Brooke didn't comfort her, because she did. And not that Haley wasn't appreciative of Brooke's help, because she was. Brooke was her Brookie and she would always love being around her. It would always cheer her up. That's just the thing though. Haley didn't _want _to be cheered up! She wanted to cry, and pout. And _damn it _she wanted to egg Dean Winchester's _precious _Impala. Oh, that _would _be satisfying. And the look on his face. Priceless.

It's not like he wouldn't deserve it anyways. How did he think he was? Playing her just to get in her pants. Playing with her emotions like that. It wasn't fair and it wasn't good. Haley knew Dean had some corrupt morals, that may have been part of the reason she fell for him, but she thought he was genially a good person. The thing is, would a good person abandon his girlfriend right after they had sex? Was Dean Winchester a good person? Or had she just been fooling herself?

When Nathan Scott arrived to his ex-wife's apartment he just went in. Brooke had just given him the shortened version of what happened. Haley slept with her boyfriend and he skipped town. Nathan wanted to ring the son-of-a-bitch's neck. What kind of low life did that? He found Haley in her living room, staring blankly at the T.V. His heart broke a little more. She didn't deserve to have her heart broken time and time again. She was a _good _person. He didn't hesitate in scooping her up into his strong arms and holding her tightly to his chest.

Haley recognized the arms that circled her and couldn't help the disappointment that took over her. She didn't want Nathan! She wanted Dean. She wanted the man she loved. Not Nathan. Sobs took over her body and she clung to Nathan's shirt for dear life. After ten minutes Nathan moved them into Haley's bedroom so they would be comfortable. After thirty minutes Haley's tears stopped falling so fast. She finally spoke. After she did Nathan wished she didn't.

"_Nathan_," Haley's voice pleaded with him. She looked up at him with her broken brown eyes and it felt like his heart was _gone._ He was helping the woman he loved get through heart break caused by another man. He was in hell.

"Yeah, Hales?" He questioned apprehensively.

"Why am I not good enough?" She cried. She once again buried her face in his chest.

"What?" He felt like ice had been thrown over his whole body. He did _not _like where that conversation was going.

"Why am I not _good _enough? Everybody I love leaves me!" She cries. She just wanted an answer! Why couldn't he give her an answer?

"Haley, honey that's not true," Nathan stated with conviction. People didn't leave her. Hell, she left them. See the tour and her leaving for Stanford as proof.

"I get that I've made mistakes, but I'm _human_. Nathan, I'm human! I know I've left. I know I have, but I won't again. Just promise people will stop _leaving _me! My parents left me, all my siblings left me, _Jamie_ left me, you didn't fight for me and just forgot about forever and always, Brooke and Peyton left for awhile, Jessica _died_, then Sam left me, then my dad died, and then Dean leaves me taking Sam with him _again. _I just…" she started sobbing. Nathan was shocked. He had never thought of it that way. He had never thought of all the people who had left her in her life.

"Shh, baby. It's going to be ok," he soothed her. He just wanted her pain to _stop_. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Don't leave me Nathan. I can't handle you leaving again. Just…promise me you won't _leave me_," she pleaded. And how could he say no?

"I won't. I'll be here for you. Always and forever," he tired to joke and it got a shallow laugh from her.

"Thank you," she said softly. He held her until she fell asleep and didn't leave her once. He wouldn't leave her again. No matter how much it hurt him in the process.

&&&

Sam was in the motel, Dean knew that. He also knew that Sam's silent treatment was over and Sam had forgiven his brother. One thing Dean didn't know was why in gods name he left Haley. He wasn't a holier-than-thou guy, so what possessed him to leave Haley for her own good. Oh yeah, he _loved her_. Was loving her supposed to hurt that much? 'Cause Dean was dying on the inside. He wanted the pain to _stop_. So he decided to deal with it the only way he knew how. He headed to the nearest bar to get drunk and laid. He only hoped it would help him forget Haley.

It wouldn't.

&&&

**(Tell me what you thought! Oh and happy late birthday to 22Vodkashots AKA Mandi. :D I hope you had a good one! Also happy Easter/Spring to everybody. Questions!**

**Are you allergic to anything? Random I know, but it's just I have this KILLER cold and I always get one around Easter so I'm joking that I'm allergic to the Easter bunny. So I was just wondering. Eh, I'm not. Besides the Easter Bunny.**

**What are your favorite OTH pairings. Strict OTH. I was wondering because some of you guys aren't too happy with Nathan in the story, and I was wondering if that's to do with how I write it, Nathan getting in the way of Daley, a hatred of the Naley pairing, or just a hatred of Nathan. So what's your favorite Haley pairing and what's your favorite Nathan pairing? Don't be shy, I won't judge. My favorite is Laley (Lucas and Haley), followed by Naley, which is then followed by Baley (Brooke and Haley). See, I won't judge. I also love Brucas.**

**To get into college/university for those of you who are there or about to be there, did you have to take any tests like the ACT or the SAT? And if you did, were they hard? I ask this because I'm taking my ACT test April 10****th**** and am FREAKING out. Sorry if I left anyone who's too young for that sort of stuff out, but I'm pretty sure most/all of my reviewers are older than me. Which is an epic feeling by the way.**

**So, that's about it. Oh, I head back to school Monday so don't expect me to review super soon. Maybe later this week sometime. So review please!)**


	12. The kids who get left behind

**(Here's the 12****th**** chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I just sat down today and wrote the whole thing in two hours, lol. Remember that there's a time jump and it's going to be VERY AU. More than it has been in the past. And if you get confused about anything just ask. Remember; Reviews = LOVE!)**

&&&

Life at Home

Ch12 – The kids who get left behind

SPN S5, after the Valentine episode. OTH set the same year as S7, but very AU.

&&&

Saturdays were great. They were the best day of the weeks. The days where cartoons came on and you could sleep in. Haley James was no longer a teacher, due to the bitchy principle and Haley's strong beliefs, so she didn't have to wake up at five in the morning, but she still had responsibilities during the week. Not on the weekend though. Sleep was her best friend. It was nine in the morning and Haley was actually already awake, too many thoughts plaguing her mind to sleep. Thoughts concerning Dean Winchester.

She wondered if he was ok, or even still alive. She stopped that train of thought quickly. She missed him every second of everyday. No one's absence had got to her that bad before. She wanted him to come back, but at the same time she didn't. She knew that if he came back she would welcome him back into her arms. She wouldn't be able to guard her heart. So, him being gone was a good thing. If he came back he would probably just use her again. Sleep with her then leave and she wasn't sure if her heart could handle that again.

A lot had been going on in Haley's life and she didn't know if she could handle Dean coming back. Not like he would. That boy was long gone, taking his brother, her once upon a time best friend, with him. And yeah, she was a little resentful towards both brothers, but who could blame her?

There were times when she missed him more than others. Times like when her boss told her to apologize for something she believed in. Nathan told her to do whatever she thought best, but that he knew she would apologize to keep her job. She didn't though and Nathan was shocked. Dean would have understood. He would have even encouraged her to follow her heart and stick to her actions. Dean and Haley shared that belief. No one understood like Dean would have. That was one of the many times she missed Dean more than she thought physically possible. She _never _missed Nathan like that, and that scared her.

Her thoughts were stopped when a large body jumped on her.

"Haley! Wake up!" Nathan whined like a little boy and she cringed. She should have never thought that. Kids were a sore spot for her. Worse than when she had just met Dean. Ever since…no she wouldn't think about that day.

"Go away, Nathan," Haley's hardened voice demanded. She wasn't the same Haley. She was harder and not as open. To everyone, but Nathan and Brooke. Everyone else left her, why would she let them in?

"Aw, come on sleepy head," Nathan chuckled and nuzzled her neck. Things between them were…weird. They weren't dating, because Haley still loved Dean, but they weren't just friends. They had so much history they could never just be friends. They were close like Lucas and Haley were before Lucas left. Yes, Lucas left. Him, Peyton, and their daughter Sawyer. Since then nothing had been the same between Lucas and Haley. They were no longer best friends really. He just didn't understand her abandonment issues. Nathan quickly became her best male friend. He promised he would never leave her and he hardly did. Where Haley was Nathan followed. After Haley became big in her singing career she bought a new house and Nathan became her neighbor. Yes, Haley finally followed her dreams. She was taking a break from her music though. She found that it wasn't as fulfilling for her as she thought it would be. She loved singing, releasing her first and only album, and then touring. It was great, but not the same as it would have been with Dean by her side.

"I'm getting up," Haley lied as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. She stayed like that for awhile, knowing he would give in.

"Well, maybe we could just lay here awhile," Nathan caved in.

"Yay!" Haley cheered as Nathan enveloped her in his arms. They would always be in love with each other, but stolen snuggles were all that love would ever get. Nathan and Haley were over, they just needed to confirm that themselves.

&&&

Brooke looked over at her sleeping boyfriend and had to smile. He was so cute! Julian Baker had stolen her heart, body, and soul. She even liked it that way. Her life had been a roller coaster the last couple of years. Things were bad after Sam left, but then they got better when she fostered a teenager named, coincidentally, Sam. Well, Samantha. Then things with Haley got downright scary. At one point she was scared for the other girl's mental health. With good reason too. Brooke wouldn't think about that time period though. It was too dark. Haley, with the help of Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan, got better eventually. She started acting a little like the old Haley. Bitchtoria became Victoria again, and started becoming a mother to Brooke.

But it was like once things got better they had to get worse and Samantha decided to go live with her biological mother. That was hard and Haley was there for Brooke. Both Haley and Brooke had one big dream and it was to be a mother. It seemed like at every turn that was taken from them though. Not to mention what's up with different Sam's leaving Brooke all the time? After Samantha left her things got rocky between Julian when he had to leave town, but he came back. For Brooke. Then a stupid actress/model, Alex, decided she liked Julian. Old wounds from the Lucas/Peyton era resurfaced and Brooke tried to protect her heart. Then Brooke found out she could never be pregnant, which was almost poetic. How Haley and her had become so alike. Both insecure messes, with abandonment issues and big dreams to be mothers, and both infertile.

But Brooke wasn't even going to think about that dark time in Haley's life. It was Brooke reflecting time. Her and Julian ended up breaking up for awhile, but they found their way back together. And then Haley's mother died. So while Brooke's life was the best it had been in awhile, Haley's was pretty dark. At least she had Nathan.

Brooke had welcomed him back with open arms, solely because Dean had left. Haley needed someone and Nathan could be there for her. Now, that doesn't mean she wants Haley and Nathan back together, because she doesn't. He could be a great friend to her, and Haley needed all the friends she could get. Especially after Lucas and Peyton left. Brooke understood the need to get away from all the drama and the pain Tree Hill seemed to bring, but she couldn't understand them actually leaving. Especially when her and Haley basically had no one. Maybe it was selfish to want them to stick around for her, but she was human and she couldn't help it.

Things were horribly different between former best friends. Brooke and Peyton hardly talked anymore. Peyton tried to talk to Brooke, she really did, but Brooke would never open up to her. She just kind of grunted her responses. Peyton stopped calling as much because it hurt her too much. She never really thought of Brooke's feelings though. She just figured why keep trying to talk to Brooke if she's that mad? It was hurting Peyton, and Peyton had _always _thought about herself first. Brooke wasn't even mad though! She was just hurt. And left alone. Like always.

It was almost the same between Lucas and Haley. Though, Luke would never give up on Haley. He didn't get why she was taking his absence so hard. He didn't realize she felt abandoned and alone in the world. Why would she? No one knew that Haley had never felt comfortable in her own skin, and when people left, of course she took it personally. She didn't feel worthy of anyone. Haley just didn't trust Lucas anymore. She had _always _felt worthy and good enough for Lucas, but then he left. She just…didn't want to get hurt again. So she was protecting herself. From her best friend. Although he really wasn't her best friend anymore. Brooke and Nathan were.

Though, the two girls could have easily replaced Peyton in their group with Haley's sister Quinn who had come to live with her. The two were a lot a like. In both the good and the bad ways. But yet again they couldn't let anyone new into their hearts. Although Haley loves Quinn so much and Brooke even had a soft spot for her. They just couldn't let her in.

"What are you doing up?" Julian's tired voice asked Brooke. She looked over at him and smiled. She loved him so much. Sure, she was hurt when (guy) Sam left, but she never loved him. Julian was everything to her.

"Just thinking. Go back to bed," she whispered softly.

"If you join me," he bargained and pulled her down next to him. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in.

"No problem, Baby," she giggled. She really loved him, but the hurt from Sam leaving was still there. Probably because she could _feel _that they could have been so much more than what they were. They could have rivaled Nathan and Haley. Although she highly doubted that they could rival Dean and Haley. There was just something about Daley that got to her every time she thought about them. And it wasn't the strong urge to kick Dean in the balls, which she did possess. She knew that Dean was probably it for Haley. She just really felt sorry for her best friend. For her sister.

&&&

Peyton looked down at her beautiful baby girl and had to smile. Sawyer was everything Peyton had ever hoped for. Her life was more than she had ever hoped for. She had a husband who loved her and a baby girl who was just so wonderful. Peyton loved her life. And she loved the new town they were living in. It was nice that people hadn't known her since she was little. They didn't pity her for her mother dying, or judge her for her relationship with Lucas. They just loved Peyton Sawyer. And sure she missed Brooke and Haley, but with Lucas and Sawyer she had everyone she would ever truly need.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas questioned the love of his life.

"Just my life and how it turned out better than I ever would have imagined it," Peyton smiled. Lucas walked over and kissed her.

"I always knew it was you Peyton. We're meant to be," Lucas said against her lips. Sure they missed their friends, but they had each other. That's all that mattered.

&&&

"Honey I'm home!" Brooke yelled while walking into Haley's small home. It was then twelve in the afternoon so she knew Haley would be up. Although she didn't know who else would be awake so maybe yelling wasn't the best idea. Haley's house was like a half way home for the fucked up and confused. Nathan stayed their regularly and he was in love with someone he could never have (Haley), Quinn stayed their because she was confused about what she wanted her life to be, Brooke stayed their when she was having issues with Julian, and Haley lived there.

"In here, Brooke!" Haley called back from the kitchen. Brooke walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Haley making lunch.

"Hey good looking…" Brooke started, but Haley interrupted her.

"I swear to God Brooke, if you say 'Watch'ya got cooking' you will loose all the respect I have for you," Haley warned mock serious. Brooke went and sat at the counter, opposite to Haley.

"You're no fun," Brooke pouted. "You're making me something right?" Brooke changed gears quickly. She loved Haley's cooking almost as she loved her baking.

"Of course," Haley answered automatically. "Hopefully the two sleepy heads will get up, though."

"Yeah, well, with Brooke yelling like that I didn't have a choice, but to wake up," Nathan's groggy voice said, walking down the stairs. Brooke scowled when she saw his sleep mused hair. She really didn't like him staying at Haley's all the time. Brooke had become really over-protective of Haley ever since the Dean drama. She had no problem with Nathan and Haley being friends, but what if things went too far? What if Haley slept with Nathan? Brooke wasn't sure if Haley's heart could survive being broken again. There was only so much a girl could take and Haley had enough to last a lifetime.

"Well maybe you should start sleeping at your own house," Brooke barked out and stole a piece of the pepperoni Haley was putting on the dough that would eventually be pizza. Brooke was excited for the homemade pizza.

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself," Haley laughed. "And he did stay at his own place. He came over early this morning to wake me up," Haley stood up for Nathan. She knew Brooke could be vicious when defending her. Nathan had walked up behind Haley and wrapped her up in his arms. He just wanted to feel her. He needed to.

"Speaking of keeping your hands to yourself," Brooke muttered and stole another piece of pepperoni.

"Mind your own business," Nathan snapped. Haley turned around in his arms and he saw sadness in her face.

"No Nathan, she's right. You're just torturing yourself," Haley told him sadly and stepped out of his arms. She put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

"You still love me right?" Nathan asked. He just wanted her to open her eyes and let him back in. Sure he was dating that model, but he would leave her in a second for Haley.

"Forever and Always, Nathan," Haley answered automatically and Nathan smirked. He loved how she still used their ketch fraze. "But I love Dean more," Haley finished sadly and went to sit next to Brooke.

"Dean's gone, Haley! He left you!" Nathan exploded and banged his fist against the counter across from the two girls. Brooke shot up from her seat like a bottle rocket.

"And you're about to be," Brooke said while stalking over to him. She grabbed his shirt and started pulling him away. He let her because he knew his words were out of line. Brooke looked over at Haley and saw her unshed tears. Her heart broke even more for her best friend. "I'll be back as soon as I take out the trash," Brooke told Haley and then she pushed herself and Nathan out the door.

"Brooke…" Nathan started, but got cut off by a slap to his face. "Damn it!" He cursed, rubbing his face.

"How dare you! It took her years and years and years to get over you, but you can't give her the same courtesy with the Dean situation?" Brooke asked angrily and Nathan looked down.

"Brooke…"

"Is it your mission to break her even more!? You know what? Go away and don't come back until you can apologize, swallow your fucking pride, and be a _platonic _friend to Haley," Brooke demanded and started heading for Haley's door, but Nathan's voice made her pause for a moment.

"You can't baby her forever. Since Dean left you've been letting her live in a bubble. Brooke you have to realize that can't go on for much longer," Nathan told her sadly.

Brooke just responded with at "Screw you Nathan Scott," and headed back into Haley's home, slamming the door behind her. She wasn't expecting Haley to be standing right in front of the door with tears rolling down her face. "Easy dropping isn't good Haley," Brooke said cautiously. There was something about her face that reminded her of when Haley went to the doctors after Dean left her. It was like she was one again loosing hope. That couldn't happen.

"Sorry," Haley shrugged. "I'm sorry I've been a pain in your ass," Haley apologized. Brooke was confused, but then she remembered Nathan's words, _"You can't baby her forever. Since Dean left you've been letting her live in a bubble…"_ She realized how that much have sounded to Haley and instantly pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"Never, Haley," Brooke swore. "You could never be a pain in my ass, and…" she paused for a minute. "Just so you know, I will _never _leave you," Brooke promised. She knew about Haley's abandonment issues. Hell, she had the same issues. Haley started crying into Brooke's shoulder. Brooke joined in after a minute. She didn't know who to hate more; the Winchester, or the Scott brothers.

&&&

Dean and Sam were driving in the Impala, away from Bobby's. Sam couldn't look at Dean. Not after…relapsing. Not after his brother had to see him like that. How could he ever look Dean directly in the eyes again? Dean didn't deserve to keep havening to watch him. To baby him. To keep him from going evil. It wasn't fair to Dean, in Sam's mind. What Sam wasn't taking into consideration though was what about their situation _was _fair? None of it at all.

Dean on the other hand kept glancing Sam's way. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe to make sure he was beside him and not gorging on demon blood. Maybe to make sure he was alive. Maybe to gauge his reaction to what had just happened to him. Maybe a little of both. He was tired. _So _tired of the hunting job. Of havening to keep Sam alive and good. He thought back to a time years ago when he wasn't hunting. When he was with Haley. It was all he wanted. The only thing that kept him sane was thoughts and memories of her. The only thing that made him get up in the morning was the urge to nip the apocalypse in the butt before she could get hurt. He needed to stop the apocalypse before his trip to the future could come true, because their he saw a few things he never wanted to see. Well, future Dean did and told Dean about them. About seeing Haley's mutilated body from where after years and years the demons found out about her. It was in Denver that it happened. Her body was mutilated with Brooke's right next to it. Dean ran into the building right as Sam said yes to Lucifer. He got the hell out of there before Lucifer could see him, but he would never forget Haley's body. Current time Dean was happy he had never seen that, but just hearing the story made him feel better about leaving her. He just had to end the apocalypse before anyone could find out about Haley and Brooke.

As if sensing his thoughts, God forbid, the phone rang. It was Cas. Dean answered it.

"What is it?" Dean demanded in his thick voice. Even that had been hardened after everything he had seen and done.

"Where are you?" Cas questioned back in his voice that often reminded Dean of a confused fucking puppy. Dean told him and then Cas was in the back of Dean's 'baby'. Both boys were used to it so they didn't jump.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam questioned in his softer voice. Cas didn't take his accusing eyes off of Dean.

"Three years ago," Cas simply said. Dean bristled. Three years ago was around the time when they were in Tree Hill.

"What?" Dean questioned back after swallowing hard.

"The angels found out," Castiel went on. "About three years ago. And Haley James."

"What do they care?" Sam asked, equally on edge as his brother.

"They figure they can use her as a bargaining chip. Torture her until Dean says yes." Castiel was showing as much emotion as he always did, but Dean could _tell _he was sorry.

"No, it's...not supposed to happen this way," Dean said desperately. Cas just cocked his head to one side and Sam just stared at him. "Damn-it!" Dean hit the steering wheel and then corrects the car before it went off into a ditch. "This isn't the way it happened when they sent me into the future!" Dean said before thinking.

"Wait! How did it happen in the future?" Sam questioned. Dean looked over at Sam and remembered how he looked with Lucifer inside of him. He wasn't going to tell his little brother that. He just ignored Sam's question and looked at Castiel, expecting answers.

"You changed the future by hunting with Sam again. Everything is changed," Castiel informed him. "If the angels know it won't be hard for the demons to find out. Brooke Davis is in trouble too," Cas told them. "The demons and angels will stop at nothing to get you two to say yes. They will hurt anyone you care about." After his words Dean turned the wheel on the Impala quickly and Sam had to hold onto the dashboard to keep from falling over.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned, alarmed.

"Going to Tree Hill. We can't let them be hurt because of us," Dean told Sam and Sam silently agreed. Dean would do anything to change the future where Haley was killed because she knew and loved the Winchesters. He couldn't and wouldn't live with that future.

&&&

**(I hope you enjoyed this angsty sucker. You guys have been AWESOME with the reviews and I wanted to thank you for that, so thank you! I also got inspired for a one-shot that shows Haley and Brooke dying and Sam saying yes and all that stuff. Tell me if you would read it or if you think that would be a little too angsty. If I get inspired I'll probably still write it even if you say not, but still. Remember that this story is more than half over already. It'll probably be a little less or exactly 20 chapters. I doubt it will go beyond that. QUESTIONS!**

**When does your summer break start? Or do you even get one? Mine starts late May/early June and then I'm a senior! YAY!**

**Do you watch the Vampire Diaries? I mean it comes on right before Supernatural! I watch it, but I also read the books. I'm a HUGE fan of both.**

**What is your favorite genre for fanfiction stories? Romance? Friendship? What is it? Mine is Angst. Obviously. I LOVE angst stories!**

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter! And tell me where you think this story is headed. I obviously already know, but you might give me some more ideas! Thanks' for reading!)**


	13. Roles are reversed

**(I just sat down and wrote until I finished this. I've been busy during the week so that's why it wasn't posted earlier. So yeah, review and remember that reviews are love!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Warning: If cussing offends you too much then I wouldn't ever read any of my writing. When I write the characters' I write what they think/feel and a lot of the time it's anger. Therefore cussing. This chapter has A LOT of cussing in it. And MAYBE some sexual innuendos, but not many. You've been warned!**

&&&

Life at Home

Ch 13 – Rolls are Reversed

&&&

It was the Monday after Brooke kicked Nathan out of her house and she hadn't heard from Nathan since then. She wondered if he was ever going to apologize to her. She had basically forgiven him though. She realized how hard this situation was on him. He just wanted her to move on. She wanted that too, but not with Nathan. Not with any guys. She never wanted to be in love again. It just caused problems. But if she ever did move on with another guy, it would be Nathan. She just refused. She didn't want to open herself up again. She would only get hurt in the end. Past experiences had shown her that.

She wondered if Nathan was even sorry. Was he just giving her time to cool down? Or did he just give up? She wanted to give up on her romantically. She couldn't give that to him. He was dating that model anyways! But what she was extremely worried about was that he might have given up on friendship with her. What if he decided he couldn't be her friend? What if he left her too? Everyone always left her.

Haley decided she _had _to get her mind off of the subject. She might break if she didn't. She grabbed her stuff to head down to the studio and work on her music. It would always be there for her.

Later at the studio, Haley was frustrated. She thought a professional setting would help her get some work done with her music, but she couldn't. She couldn't find the right words for her feelings. She couldn't get any work done when she was feeling like that! She had never been able to write about relationship trouble with Nathan. Well, she learned how, but it was still hard for her. She wasn't the kind of girl who could write through her heartbreak. Or she wasn't before Dean. Some of her biggest hits had been about Dean. With him she found it refreshing. Writing about what she was feeling that is. She sometimes fooled herself into believing he heard every word that she sang about him. That maybe he would come back and explain why he left. She still didn't get it. Did he really like messing with her mind like that? Why…

"I always believed that you were the most gorgeous girl in the world when you were writing," Nathan said and Haley's head popped up. Her thoughts of Dean disappearing for the moment. He started walking into the studio and chuckled. "Well, you're _always _the prettiest woman in my mind, but when you're writing it's…I don't know how to describe it. You're pouring your heart out for the world to hear and you are just so beautiful. During that time you're…" Nathan was going to go on, but Haley had to stop him.

"You can't say stuff like that," she said quietly. She put her pen down and gave up on writing for the moment.

"Why not?" He said, almost defensively.

"Because…It makes me…it…" Haley didn't know how to answer the question. All she knew is that Nathan _couldn't _be saying those things.

"Why, Haley?" He questioned a little more confidently and took a step towards her. She shot up from her chair and held her arms around herself defensively.

"Because it's not fair towards you!" She finally said and Nathan froze in his movement.

"Wh…what?" He questioned and then silently cursed himself for stuttering. Only Haley James could make Nathan Scott stutter.

"When you stay stuff like that I want to run into your arms and kiss you senseless," she said quietly and a smirk broke out across Nathan' face. But Haley had yet to go on. "But only because I know you could make me forget if only for a little while. For a minute my heart would beat for _you _and not _Dean_. I know this isn't healthy, this pinning for Dean, but neither would be running to you. I know you love me, Nathan. And I love you, but not as much as Dean. Never as much as Dean," Haley told him looking down. She felt the traitorous tears wanting to fall, but wouldn't let them.

"Oh, Haley," Nathan sighed and gathered her up into his arms.

"Just give up, Nathan," Haley pleaded against his chest.

"Not when I still have a chance," Nathan said gruffly.

"You don't have a chance!" Haley stressed.

"I do. If I'm the one you think of when wanting to forget…if my words affect you that much then I have a chance. As long as Dean's gone I have a chance." He hugged her tighter to her.

"Why would you _want _to live like that? Why would _anyone _want to live as second best?" Haley asked after pulling back and looking into Nathan's heart-breaking blue eyes.

"In hopes of someday being the best," he told her wistfully before pulling her closer again. "Someday you'll move on and I'll be here," he informed her.

"For your sake I hope that happens," she said and they both let that sink in. God, how they both wanted her to move on.

&&&

It was later that day and Clay, Quinn, Haley, and Nathan were all hanging out at Haley's house. They were watching clips of Nathan and Haley from high school. It was just basketball and cheerleading though. Probably staged by Quinn and Clay to try and help Nathan win back Haley. She just rolled her eyes and looked at her younger self. She wondered who took the video, probably Karen. She would have said without a doubt Keith, but it was taken shortly after he died. Before Haley was pregnant and after Keith died.

Nathan was looking at her trying to gauge her reaction. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows challenging. As if to say _'Is this supposed to win me over? A trip through memory lane? Really? Is __**that **__the best you've got?'_ He just wanted her to remember what they were. How great they were. The arrogant basketball player and the sweet and smart cheerleader. They were destined to be. Haley leaned closer to Nathan and he felt his heart stop for a minute.

"Is this how you plan to get me to move on?" She asked teasingly. He just nodded since she was so close he couldn't even _think. _"Really?" She chuckled. Nathan turned his face to where their faces were only inches away. He was surrounding her like she was surrounding him. They were in their own little world.

"I'll do anything to get you to move on, Haley. That includes trips through memory lane," he informed her. His hot breath covered her face. She _knew _that if she gave in then the hole in her heart wouldn't hurt. At least for a moment. Her hormones were going crazy and she just wanted to stop hurting. So she closed her eyes and started to lean in. Nathan smirked and one of his arms wrapped around her small body, pulling her closer. This is what he wanted. The two other occupants in the room just looked away. This is what they wanted to.

When Haley closed her eyes instead of seeing Nathan's blue eyes she saw Dean's green ones. She saw Dean's tormented face and that gave her pause. It was morally wrong to kiss Nathan imagining Dean's face, but Nathan was already _so close_. She didn't want Nathan, she knew that and she thought she had made it clear to Nathan. She didn't want him! But…no. She pulled her head back and looked at him.

"Nathan," she sighed and he opened his eyes. He deflated in front of her eyes. He didn't even get to kiss her. When there was a knock at the door he shot up.

"I'll get it," he said in a rush. He just wanted out of the awkward moment. She almost gave in, almost, but something stopped her. And Nathan knew what. Dean _fucking _Winchester. He hated that guy almost more than his father.

When Nathan opened the front door standing there was Sam and Dean Winchester. Nathan didn't even thing about how _horrible _of an idea it was before his fist shot forward and hit Dean in the face. Dean grunted as he stumbled backwards and Sam yelled in surprised, alerting Haley something unwanted was going on. She got to her front door in time to see Dean Winchester, AKA the bastard who ripped out her heart, lunge for Nathan. Dean got one good punch in before Haley snapped out of the daze seeing him again had her in.

"Hey! Stop it! Break it _up!_" Haley yelled, being pretty much useless. She looked at her former best friend, Sam Winchester, and pleaded with him with her eyes. "Care to break up the pissing match? My carpet might get dirty," she calmly asked him when inside she just wanted to _murder _Dean. WHY WAS HE BACK!? He just nodded once with an amused smile appearing on his face. He pulled back his brother and stood in front of him. Haley instantaneously went to Nathan's side on the floor. She didn't realize Nathan started the fight. She started reaching for his face.

"Damn it hurts," Nathan muttered. She tenderly touched his scraped up face. She turned her gaze sharply to Dean, but paused when she saw the bruise that was already forming on his face. She turned to Sam.

"Who started the fight?" She questioned, knowing he would lie to protect his brother but not to her. She could tell if he was lying anyways.

"Nathan punched Dean as soon as he saw his face," Sam told her honestly.

"Can't say I blame him," Haley muttered, but nonetheless took her hands away from Nathan. She wasn't going to baby him if he was stupid enough to punch Dean. Nathan just looked hurt at her actions. "Quinn!" She called for her sister and she rushed in.

"What the hell happened?" She asked in alarm after seeing the two men.

"Nate!" Clay called alarm and got on his other side.

"They were being _mature _grown men," Haley said sarcastically. Dean just smirked. He had missed her spit fire attitude. "Can you go get two ice packs?" She asked her older sister and she rushed off. Haley stood up and brushed off her clothing.

"Haley," Nathan muttered, knowing she was pissed.

"What the hell, Nathan!" She exploded, throwing her hands up in the air. "Civilized people do not greet people at the door with a punch in the face! God! Are you a _complete idiot?" _She questioned, furious. Why would he be stupid enough to punch Dean? God!

"Well I wasn't going to greet him with a hug, Haley," Nathan said sharply. Quinn came into the room with the two ice packs and handed them to Haley. "That's your job. To you know, forget he ever left you and…" his words were cut off when Haley threw his ice pack straight at his stomach. "Oof."

"Haley!" Clay said in shock. He had never seen her that violent before, it surprised him. Dean brought out a more passionate side of her though.

"Way to abuse the guy, Hales," Dean's rough voice called out and she absentmindedly turned towards it. She had missed his voice. She had missed him.

"You're one to talk," Haley said softly. She didn't know what to feel. It was like she had an on/off switch and it was on off.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one shacking up with him," Dean said sharply and Haley's 'switch' got turned on. She stalked towards him and _shoved _the ice pack onto his bruising cheek to which he winced.

"You fucking jackass. What are you doing back? Don't you have whores to screw and the world to _save_?" She asked mockingly, forgetting they were around other people. He just scowled, her words hitting _too _close to home because she knew him too well, and grabbed the ice pack out of her hands and throwing it to the ground. He didn't need a fucking ice pack, her pretty boy hit like a girl. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I figured I would come and visit my favorite whore," Dean said strictly out of spite and hurt. He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, but his pride wouldn't let him take them back. She could have hit him, shown him how much his words hurt her, but that would be letting him in if only a little bit. She had no desire to ever let him back into her heart.

"I thought Cassie made it clear she didn't want you?" Haley said ruthlessly and hurt flashed over his face. Rejection was easy for no one and Cassie was Dean's first love. She was using her knowledge of him to hurt him. Well, he would do the same then.

"Much like no one wants you. Tell me when was the last time you saw your parents?" He asked and saw pure pain cover her face. He knew her father was dead, but last time he checked her mother was fine. He didn't realize her mother passed away. He just asked it because he knew her parents leaving when she was in high school was a sore subject for her.

"Both my parents are dead, Jackass," she bit out.

"Haley, I'm so…" he started to apologize, but Haley wasn't having any of that. She wanted him to apologize, but not for hurtful words. She could handle insults; she just couldn't handle him being back.

"But hey, at least I wasn't the cause of it," she said with a shrug and his eyes narrowed. Fucking bitch. Though, he couldn't help but to silently admit he found her attractive when she was like this. Then again he always found her attractive.

"You're a fucking bitch," he told her, backing her up against the closest wall.

"ME!? I'm not the jackass who left and then just waltzed back into my life. Beating the crap out of my friend might I add." She was surprised she could even speak. He was fogging up her thought process being that close to her.

"Your friend?" Dean scoffed and opened his mouth to go on, but he was pulled away from her by his brother.

"Enough. God, you guys are acting like children," Sam reprimanded.

"She started it," Dean muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"_I _started it?" Haley question back. "How in God's name did _I _start it?" She questioned with a glare.

"By…" Dean started, but couldn't go on.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam exploded. "_No body _wants to hear your bickering!"

"Screw you, Sam," Haley said without a second though. But then it dawned on her that it was _Sam _she was speaking to. Sam who would watch marathons of chick flick with her and Jessica. Sam who had lost the only woman he had ever loved. And Sam who was walking around with _dead _eyes. She just wanted to hug him. So she did. She launched herself into his arms and nuzzled her nose against his neck. "I'm sorry. I am _so sorry_. I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you. Never to you," she told him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not your fault. It's _not your fault_," Sam swore and glared at his brother. Dean just rolled his eyes. Jealousy was eating up the inside of him though. Why did his brother get to hold her, but he didn't. Oh, yeah, Because he was an ignorant jackass and left her. It was for her own good though! He still believed that.

"Oh, how sweet!" Dean mock-gushed. Haley just ignored him and kept on hugging Sam. Not letting Dean get to her.

"Haley! What is going on here!?" Quinn finally had to ask. Everybody turned towards her confused face.

"Oh, Haley's just being her normal _frustrating _self!" Nathan said and stood up. Haley backed away from Sam and looked at him. She knew he might take her anger out on her. Not physically of course.

"Nathan…" she muttered and couldn't go on.

"No, Haley. Tell me how long before you forget he ever left you? Before you run back into his arms?" He stood right in front of her, towering over her, as he asked that.

"I'll go running back into his arms about the time I go running back into yours. Otherwise known as _never_," she said spitefully, but then regretted her words. "Nathan can we not do this right now?" She questioned and her eyes shot to Dean.

"Sure. We can do it as soon as they leave," Nathan told her. He was worried about her, but he was also so hurt himself.

"We have to talk to you Haley," Sam found himself saying. Jumping straight to the point of their visit. Haley nodded her head once. "Alone," he elaborated. With the look in his eyes Haley knew it was serious.

"Um…" she started, but she didn't know what to say. Quinn decided to save her some trouble.

"Call me later, but you're explaining _everything_," Quinn told her younger sister with a kiss on the cheek. Haley nodded and Quinn and Clay left. Nathan stayed and all three pairs of eyes went to him.

"You don't seriously expect me to leave you with them?" Nathan asked her with a scoff attached to the end.

"Nathan…" Haley sighed and he just laughed darkly.

"Whatever, Haley. But don't come crying to me about how everybody leaves you when he leaves again. Because he will." And then Nathan was out the door. It took her thirty seconds of silence before she ran after him. She grabbed his hand and he turned around. She launched herself into her arms.

"Thank you. Brooke thinks you're a jerk, but I understand. Nathan I know how hard this is on you, but you've stuck by me. You're a better person then I could _ever _be, Nathan Scott," she whispered in his ears. He pulled back with a smile and looked into her deep brown eyes. The eyes he fell in love with.

"I don't know about that last part. You sure have your moments, Hales," he told her before kissing her forehead and turning around. He was on his way to his house (which was close to hers) when he turned around and called out her name. She turned back around, already at her door. "I will be here for you when he leaves, but I was serious when I said he'll leave. Guys like Dean…all they do is leave," he told her. She smiled a heart broken smile and shrugged.

"The hardest part is that I _know _that, but it won't stop me from walking in there and having my heart broken." And into the house she went. She could only hope her heart wouldn't be shattered that time.

"Done soothing Pretty Boy's ego?" Dean asked tauntingly from his place on her couch.

"Go to hell," she said instantaneously. He looked up at her and she noticed his eyes were dead too. She could hardly read them. The universe had obviously been playing a cruel game with the Winchesters and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear about it.

"Been there and done that, Babe," came Dean's gruff response. She could tell he wasn't joking and was entirely serious. Her mouth opened in shocked and stayed that way.

"That's…not possible," Haley insisted. He leaned up and looked up at her. He arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"It's not?"

"You're alive!" She basically yelled. "And despite everything horrible you've done you wouldn't go to hell," she said simply. She said it like it was set in stone and it reminded him that she loved him. Or used to love him. He didn't know which one it was, but it made him want to take her in his arms and never let go.

"Haley," Sam said, trying to get off of the subject. The two pretended like he never said anything.

"Angels let me out," he said and she snorted.

"Angels?" She questioned teasingly. "Have you taken up recreational drugs?"

"Oh, what Hales? You're a dreamer. Don't you believe in angels?" He taunted her.

"I did before you," she stated simply and let it sink in. "You were really in Hell?" She questioned softly. He nodded. "Why?" Dean said nothing.

"Me. He made a deal to bring me back to life after I died," Sam said and half way through his voice broke. She could only imagine what that was like for either boy. She walked over to Sam and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him and just held him. She would have went over to Dean, because she could tell even talking about it did a number to him, but her pride wouldn't let her. She hated him. He left her. Why would she comfort him? But then Sam left the room to get cleaned up in the bathroom. She looked over at Dean and her broken heart broke for him. He was starring into the distance and looked twenty years older than his thirty years. So she surprised him and herself. She got next to him on the couch and pulled him into a hug.

Dean felt Haley all around him and _knew _her heart was breaking just to have to touch him. He knew she didn't want to feel for him, but he also knew that she did. She could tell he was suffering and _had _to comfort him. She was that good of a person. He never deserved her.

"I hate you," she whispered into his ears and he could feel himself wanting to _weep_ at her words. Then she went on. "But you didn't deserve that. You of all people never deserved hell. You're too good, despite thinking you're not. I'm sorry, Dean." He just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed once before letting go and getting off the couch. He couldn't fucking _breathe _when she was that close. She took away his ability to think straight, too. Haley just wrapped her arms around herself defensively. He obviously didn't want her. Well, she wasn't up for grabs! To anyone, especially him.

Sam walked into the room and found Dean with his back leaning against a wall heavily and Haley where Dean was sitting before with her arms wrapped around herself. He sighed. He couldn't leave those two alone for two seconds without them hurting themselves worse. He didn't know how them protecting her and Brooke was going to work then. But they were going to try.

"Hales," Sam started and Haley's eyes shot from Dean's form to his. "We have to talk." How he said it had a feeling of impending doom settling into her stomach.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" She questioned her former best friend.

"No." It was Dean who answered. He gave it to her straight and she remembered that, that was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. And was still in love with him to that day.

"Then shoot. The news couldn't get worse then you two actually _being _here." They just exchanged their signature Winchesters 'I know something you don't know' looks and the feeling of doom was back. That would be a long night.

&&&

Brooke was walking around her store, feeling immensely proud of herself, when Nathan Scott came barreling in the door. She just sighed.

"No, I will not help you win Haley back for the hundredth time. She's better off without you," Brooke said automatically. He was always begging Brooke for her help and she always refused. It got tiring.

"That's not why I'm here," he told her. He then just looked at her. Beautiful and talented Brooke Davis. He cared for her so much. Nathan Scott had two girls, and the model, Kendra, was not one of them. Haley and Brooke were his two girls. When the Winchester's left them they needed someone and Nathan was there for them. The three became really close. He would do anything for the two girls.

"Then why are you here?" She questioned with her dimpled smile.

"Dean and Sam are back. They're with Haley right now," he informed her. Brooke's blood ran cold.

"And you let her alone with them! WHY!?" Brooke demanded and started heading towards the door. He caught her arm and she stopped.

"She wants to talk to them and I think she actually needs to. I blew up at first, but I was wrong," Nathan admitted quietly.

"They can't be back," Brooke whispered. "_Sam _can't be back. I'm _happy_!" Brooke stressed.

"You love Julian, right?" Nathan questioned and Brooke nodded her head. "Did you love Sam?"

"No, I liked him a lot, but no," Brooke answered.

"Then why are you getting so worked up over him being back?" Nathan questioned curiously.

"Haley…"

"No. Why are _you _personally getting worked up?" He corrected. He saw the tears start to leak out of her eyes and pulled her against his chest. She clutched his shirt with desperation.

"I just…" she started sobbing. "I felt more…comfortable with S…Sam then I had _ever _fe…felt with Julian. Does that make me a bad per…person?" She asked between her sobs.

"You could _never _be a bad person, Brooke Davis," he swore and then held her as she cried. One thing was for sure, Nathan Scott **hated **the Winchesters.

&&&

Dean looked at Haley for a moment. The two boys were getting ready to tell her that she and her best friend were in trouble because of them. He was nervous. She already hated him, though. So how could it be worse? He didn't know, but knowing Haley he _knew _she could make his life living hell. God, she was perfection though. Not for everyone, and most people would say she was pretty flawed, but for Dean she was perfect. His little spitfire.

Who hated him and even admitted it. She also said some pretty vial things about him. Though he did the same to her. Just being around her though, it was driving him crazy.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at me all night? I mean I know I'm pretty, but come on Sam!" Her teasing voice broke through his thoughts. Her comment was directed towards his brother and that hurt him, but what was he expecting? He just hoped in his heart of hearts that Haley didn't kick him out when they told her. It was a very 'Haley' thing to do, but then he would just stalk her. Dean Winchester would do _anything _to keep Haley James safe. If it came to it he would even say 'Yes' for her. He would let the douche bag angel Michael wear him to the prom for her. He just needed her safe. That's all he needed.

&&&

**(There was going to be the part where they tell Haley, but it felt right to end it there. And this chapter was pretty long (for me!) already. REVIEW! Questions:**

**What do you think of Supernatural this season? It's been depressing a lot, but that last Epi was GOLD! The ending made my stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. Or do you even watch SPN? It's ok if you don't!**

**How do you feel about shag carpeting? Totally gaudy? I happen to LOVE it! :D**

**What's your favorite era? Mine is the 80's. Sometimes I feel I should have been born then. Or the 60's/70's. :D**

**Reviews are love! So, review?)**


	14. Fighting for breath

**(I promised **_**some **_**people that I would have this out before Monday. And technically it is out before Monday. Where I live it won't be Monday for another two hours. LMAO! And now that I have this typed up I'm going to bed. I hope you enjoy it, but I'm warning you it's not my best work. Longer than heck, but not my best work. And still angsty. I plotted out the next couple of chapters though, and it'll get better. I promise. You guys'll LOVE chapter 17. I can't wait to write it! Back to the matter at hand though; REVIEWS = LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: Sleep. Wait! No! That doesn't go there. Um, I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill, or rights to ANYTHING you see in either show. Well, no I do own something you see in SPN. The lust most of the girl have for Dean Winchester, but that's it. And now, SLEEP! Wait, NO! Yet again that's not right. And now, READ! (And review!)**

&&&

Life at Home

Ch 14 – Fighting for breath

&&&

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at me all night? I mean I know I'm pretty, but come on Sam!" Haley directed towards her former best friend with a warm smile. She couldn't help but to smile at him. He was her Sammy back from the dead. Literally. She mentally cringed at that thought. She couldn't believe he had _died_. That was just serial. He died. As in dead. She couldn't even fully grasp that. Although she had to admit he looked like the walking dead. He looked wore out and like he wanted to take a permanent dirt nap. She just wanted to hug him and take away all of the weight on his shoulders. And all she knew about was the death part. Not the Lucifer part.

Dean on the other hand, she wouldn't even look at. The brief look she got at him broke her heart. He looked like a boy who had gotten separated from his mother in a shopping center and was lost and scared out of his mind. She wanted to take him into her arms and never let go. But he had broken her heart and Haley James had self respect if nothing else. The only reason she had comforted him before was the fact that she was _still _madly in love with him. And because of that fact she couldn't _stand _to see him looking as broken as he did. Then, of course, he rejected her. Yeah, that hurt like hell, but it also showed her something important. He was completely over her, if he ever really cared for her at all. That was what Haley thought. She didn't realize that Dean loved her more than he thought possible.

"Um, well…" Sam had no idea how to tell her the news. How did you go up to someone you cared for and tell them their life was in danger because of you? Especially after you, or your brother, screwed up their life already. Because just like she could read Sam, and Dean, and see how dead they were, Sam could read her. She wasn't dead inside like the Winchesters. She hadn't seen half the things they had. But she was heartbroken and perpetually fucked up, and Sam could see that from one look at her. So could Dean, but he didn't want to admit he had caused that much damage to something he loved so dearly. Although some might question that he loved her, because he left. But he did. Does. Always will love her.

Sam just didn't know how to tell her. Dean knew her better though. Well, not really. Sam knew her backwards and forwards, but Dean knew her deeper. Not really better, but on a deeper level. Haley and Dean were so different. Haley was a dreamer. She smiled brightly and loved with her whole heart. She was a family girl and was quicker to let people into her heart then to her body. Dean on the other hand had been turned cold by hurt and seeing things people should never see. He hid behind a smirk and didn't let people in or at least made them work to be let into his heart. He also was a ladies man. He didn't let people into his heart, but he was the king of random hook ups.

With all those differences there were also some startling similarities. Like Haley was a family person, so was Dean, in a way. They had both been left by the only family they had ever had, but would still do anything for them. Family, and people they considered family, were the most important people to them. And they just _understood _each other. So yeah, Dean knew Haley deeper due to an understanding between the two. A deep connection. So Dean knew that, just like he would, she would just want the two boys to spit out the news. She wouldn't want them to treat her like a breakable porcelain doll. She would want the cold hard truth straight up. So he gave it to her. Granted not gracefully.

"Your life is in danger," Dean blurted out. There was so much emotion swimming around in his deep green, normally dead, eyes. Emotions like frustration, anger, and longing. Haley just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She refused to look at him though. She didn't want to see his eyes that she fell in love with. She might forget about all the hurt he caused and go running into his arms. Because while she was sure Dean didn't want her heart, she knew he would want her body. Dean was a man whore, she knew, and he would go after any girls he could get. She would be an easy target if she looked in his eyes. And she couldn't have that. She wouldn't be used liked that again. She refused.

"And let me guess; I have to come with you if I want to live?" She bit out sarcastically. Sam had to bite back a laugh. Haley, who he _still _considered to be his best friend, looked like a petulant child. Her head was tilted away from Dean, her arms were crossed against her chest, and she was glaring at the wall. She looked quite adorable in a childish way. "Now tell me the real reason you're here, Sammy," she requested sweetly and once again Sam had to bite back a laugh.

Dean walked towards her and yanked her off the couch by her arm. Her arm almost _tingled _at the touch she was so aware of him. He stood to where his hands were on her shoulders and he was starring into her eyes. Her beautiful and deep honey brown eyes. The eyes that were basically windows into her heart and soul. The eyes that were screaming out that she hated Dean Winchester. That was like a blow to the gut to him. But she had her reasons for hating him. She hated that she ever fell in love with him, she hated that he left her, and she hated that after all those years she still loved him. Most of all she just hated him.

"Do you really think I would joke about that!?" He demanded, appalled. He got that leaving her in the middle of the night was a jackass move, but did she really think that little of him? Had she really lost that much faith in him? That thought alone was physically painful.

"Well you always did have a pretty fucked up sense of humor," she sneered, but her eyes were focused on the side of his face. She still couldn't look at him. She instead looked at the line of his jaw and the stubble that lined it. She remembered how she would kiss the line of his jaw up until she reached his ear. Dean huffed out a breath, breaking her out of her lust filled ravine. He grabbed her jaw and _made _her look him in the eyes.

"You should know me better than that," he insisted. Her honey eyes were sucking him in just like they did three years before. He just wanted her to stop trying to hurt him, because he knew that's what she was doing. She was doing or saying anything to spite him.

"Well, I thought I knew you pretty damn well three years ago, but then you slept with me and then left right after. I don't appreciate being used, Winchester. I don't think any girl would," Haley bit out, revealing why she was so hurt. Sam just stared at his brother. He hadn't known that Dean and Haley had made love before they left, he frankly didn't want to, but it made everything different. That was just…morally wrong. Especially when you had a view on sex like Haley did. Dean just scoffed and laughed a little.

"Is that why you think I left? You think I got what I wanted and then bolted?" Dean questioned with a cold tone. He never thought about it like that. He figured Haley was so mad because he left and she didn't know why. Not because she thought he used her. He realized that it turned one of his greatest memories into one of her worst. She probably regretted ever sleeping with him. When he cherished that time.

"What else am I supposed to think?" She demanded strongly. Dean just smirked a little and one of his hands found its way to the small of her back and pulled her closer. He just needed to feel her. He had been without her for so long.

"I don't know, Haley. Maybe you should give me the benefit of the doubt and entertain the fact that I might have left because I _needed _to."

"Did you need to?" She questioned back breathlessly. She couldn't believe that he was there with her. She was with Dean Winchester again. She felt alive for the first time in three years.

Dean looked at her thoughtfully. Did he need to leave? "No," he answered thoughtfully and Haley's face that had softened, hardened again. She started to pull away, but he just tightened his grip on her. "But I thought it was for the best," he continued and she froze in her efforts to get free. Haley was going to question what he meant, but Sam was feeling much _more _than a little awkward.

"Um, you guys can hash this out later. When I'm not in the room, since I'm half afraid clothes are going to start flying," Sam paused for a minute and Haley blushed while Dean smirked. Haley then realized she was being nice and cooperative with Dean and she could have that. She pushed him away and strutted to the opposite side of the room. Dean just shot her an irritated look while she avoided his eyes. "Or not. Um, we should probably get on with the news. Um Hales, Dean was being serious," Sam said bashfully. Haley's heated gaze shot towards him.

"What?" She asked numbly, not even wanting him to answer.

"Hales, it's the apocalypse and angels are after you," Sam told her and she just stared at him.

"Um, can you, well, start from the beginning?" She requested, having no idea what he was talking about. So Sam told her everything. Well, almost. He told her about Lucifer and Michael. He told her about the angels and demons, but he didn't tell her about his demon blood addiction, he couldn't. He stopped talking after he told her why they believed she was in danger from the angels and demons.

"Hales?" He questioned after she had been quiet for awhile. Both Dean and Sam just stared at her, gauging her reaction. She took a deep breath and met Sam's eyes.

"So let me get this right, some wannabe badass angels are after me to get to you two. To _kidnap _me until you say yes to letting them _wear your bodies_. Does that sound right?" She questioned, her feisty attitude showing through.

"Haley…" Sam started; already knowing where she was headed was not a good place to be.

"So my _life _is in danger all because of you two wannabe ghost busters," she bit out ruthlessly.

"Hold up now, Sweetheart," Dean cut in, making his presence known once again. "We're not wannabe _anything_, we're the real deal," he said with a charming grin. Haley just wanted to smack it off his face.

"You know," Haley started, starring at Dean then. "This isn't the first time I wish I could jump in a time machine and smack myself in the face for ever starting a relationship with you," Haley told him seriously.

"Can you not blame me for something that's not my fault _for once_?" Dean requested. That shut Haley up for a minute. "Now, I'll watch you and make sure no angels get to you and Sam'll keep Brooke safe," Dean told Haley calmly.

"Oh, no. Not happening," Haley said and Dean groaned.

"Why not!?" He demanded.

"If you think I'm letting Sam _anywhere _near Brooke, you're nuts. Plus, I really don't want to benear you," Haley told him with an obviously fake smile.

"Aw, why not Hales? Because I _used you_," Dean sneered. Haley's fine façade fell and both boys could see genuine pain on her face as clear as day.

"Get out," she demanded, pointing towards the door.

"Haley…" Dean started.

"I sad _GET OUT!_" She yelled. Sam just stared at the two with sad eyes. They would be perfect for each other if they would just open their eyes and see it.

"Whatever," Dean huffed and left. He would go watch after Brooke. Well, more like stalk Brooke.

Haley rubbed her temple as the tears tried to come.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked quietly while going over and sitting next to her. He pulled her into a hug.

"No," she answered honestly and held on tighter to Sam, all the while wishing he was Dean.

"I didn't know he left you after…but he didn't use you, Hales," Sam told her. He wanted to clear his big brothers name. He had good intentions at heart, but then again he always did. Haley pulled away from him and glared into his puppy dog like eyes.

"How dare you even pretend to know what happened," Haley sneered and pushed Sam away. "Why else would he leave me after we had sex, which he never pretended, he didn't want!"

"He wanted to keep you safe and out of harms way!" Sam exploded.

"That worked out greatly didn't it?" She asked sarcastically. They were both breathing heavily from their fight. "Don't come and preach to me when you haven't been here!" She demanded.

"What happened to us?" Sam asked quietly.

"What?"

"We used to be best friends and I have a feeling that's not the case anymore," Sam said and flashed her an encouraging smile.

"You weren't here when I needed you. In fact you left _with _the reason I needed you. Leaving the only person who has _always _been there for me behind. I love you Sam, and I still consider you one of my closest friends, but we will probably never be the way we were before." They just stared at each other, the hurt of a great loss obvious in each others eyes. The loss of a friendship they both thought could survive anything.

"He's my brother, Hales. I had to go with him," Sam tried to explain himself and Haley just flashed a sad smile.

"I know. I understand why you left and I respect and love you for going with him. That doesn't change the fact that you left. And didn't call," she pointed out. They would have been fine if he picked up a phone. Instead he just dropped off the face of the earth.

"I didn't know what to say," Sam admitted in a low voice.

"How about .that you were sorry?" She suggested.

"I am," he told her sincerely. "But, he didn't use you," he insisted once again.

"I can't…" she stood up. "I'm going up stairs. I just…need to be alone," she said hastily.

"Haley!" He exclaimed. He didn't understand why she couldn't listen to him. He didn't realize just hearing Dean's name was killing her inside.

"There are plenty of spare rooms if you want to stay here. To you know; keep the big bad angels away. If Nathan comes, let him in. He probably will. He always comes before morning. Um, bye Sam." And with that she went up to her room. Sam followed and found a spare room to stay in. He would watch Haley while Dean watched Brooke. But only for the night. The next day would be different.

&&&

As soon as Haley woke up the next morning she was met by two piercing blue eyes. She laughed a little at her ex-husband.

"Watching me sleep, again? Isn't that a little too Edward Cullen like? Not to mention totally creepy," Haley told him and he just smiled briefly. He brought a hand down a traced her cheek bone with the back of his hand.

"You are _so _beautiful," he told her and then leaned down and kissed where his hand had been tracing.

"Nathan." With that one word she pleaded with him to stop. He understood the hidden meaning.

"I know, I'm just setting myself up for hurt, but I can't help it," he told her honestly and then sat up in her bed. "You should have seen Sam's face when I showed up," he said, changing the subject. Haley shot up in bed.

"How do you know his name?" She questioned. She had never said Sam's name to Nathan. Since she learned about angels and demons being after her Haley had been extremely paranoid. And she was only all too aware that demons could possess bodies. What if Nathan was possessed?

"He introduced himself when I met him yesterday. You should have seen his face when he asked me what I was doing here and I answered that it was better to sleep with you than alone. I kind of wished it was Dean I said that to," Nathan admitted quietly. He was startled when Haley leaned up on her knees and turned his face to face her.

"Always," she said out of the blue.

Without even thinking he answered, "And forever." Haley launched herself at him and knocked them both off the bed. A loud thump sounded alerting the two hunters downstairs that something was going on. "What the hell Haley?" Nathan questioned with a laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm just…sorry!" She apologized. She had been freaking out that he was possessed, so she decided to say something that they said so many times and Nathan would answer to without a thought. For a demon it would have taken a few seconds. With Nathan, not so much. Haley hugged him tighter. She really hoped he didn't get sucked into the middle of an angels/demons war. It was bad enough she did.

"Trust me; I don't mind," Nathan said with a chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Just then her bedroom door was thrown open. Haley was literally on top of Nathan so he had to tilt his head back, while Haley just looked up. And there stood Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean with a look of murder on his face, but Sam with a look of shock on his. Nathan started laughing and Haley felt the vibrations in his chest, and that's when she realized just how _ bad _the situation looked. She jumped off of him quickly and stood up.

"It's not what it looks like. _At all_," Haley assured them, her face turning bright red.

"You mind leaving? We were kind of busy," Nathan said wanting to piss of Dean. Dean took a step towards where Nathan was sitting up, but Sam pulled him back.

"Nathan!" Haley admonished and sent him a disappointed look.

"We were," Nathan insisted.

"We were," Haley confirmed and Dean's face shot towards hers. She looked straight into his piercing eyes. "But not sexually or anything like that. We were talking, and then I was tackling," Haley went on. Nathan snorted out a laugh, Sam just stared at her with his mouth wide open, and Dean just raised his eyebrows. When she thought over her words she could have hit herself. "Again, not sexually. I just…well he said…and I got paranoid…and wait. Why am I explaining myself to you?" She questioned Dean.

"That's what I'm over here trying to figure out," Nathan said while he stood up and brushed himself off. Haley pretended he said nothing.

"I could be up here sleeping with Nathan and it would have been none of your business. You left me, not the other way around," Haley reminded him. Dean just scoffed and looked away.

"You could be up here doing the hokey pokey for all I care, _Hales_. We heard a noise and being the good citizens we are thought we would investigate. For all we knew you could have been killing yourself, since right now it seems like it would be in character," he bit back. He felt his blood boil when Nathan walked behind Haley and put his hands on her shoulders. Only he should be touching her like that, in Dean's mind.

"Screw you," she said passionately. Sam just stood there uncomfortably.

"Princess, if he's not fulfilling your needs then I'll be glad to step in as long as you don't get as attached as before."

"Dean!" Sam's voice called out. He looked over at Haley and saw she was about to kill Dean. "Um, we need to talk Hales. So…how about you two, um, finish and meet us downstairs," Sam said awkwardly. Haley agreed and the two boys left leaving her and Nathan.

"Are you ok?" Nathan questioned the only woman he had ever loved.

"No. And I won't be until he's gone," she told Nathan.

"I won't be either," he chuckled and pulled Haley into a comforting hug.

&&&

Haley and Nathan went down the stairs, both wet from showers, and laughing. Dean wanted to murder him. It looked as if they were having some 'fun' up in the shower while Dean was downstairs controlling his anger. Dean didn't realize that while Nathan loved Haley, she loved Dean.

"Have fun?" Dean bit out with a warning in his tone. Haley's brown and Nathan's blue eyes went to him. Haley's face was emotionless while Nathan was smirking.

"A blast," Nathan grinned while pulling Haley closer to him.

"Nate stop," Haley demanded, but both boys acted as if she said nothing.

"Too bad she wishes she was with me," Dean said gloatingly. Nathan stepped away from Haley and closer to Dean.

"Guys stop it," Sam cut in this time. Once again it went in one ear and out the other.

"Excuse me?" Nathan demanded. He walked to where he was right in front of Dean.

"Every time she's with you she wishes you were me. Deep down you know it. How does it feel to be second best?" Dean asked, unknowingly hitting a nerve with Nathan.

"You little prick!" Nathan yelled as he pushed Dean. Luckily Sam stepped in before Dean could retaliate.

"I cannot believe you two," Haley stated when they calmed down. All three sets of eyes went to her. Green, blue, and brown. "I am not an object to be used in fights to prove who's manlier then the other or who's the winner. I'm a person not just a notch in either of your bed posts," Haley pointed out, hurt beyond belief.

"Haley I…" Nathan started at the same time Dean said, "I didn't mean…"

They just stopped and looked at the other. Neither went on.

"Oh, aren't you going to poor your heart out, Natey boy?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Blow me."

"You might like that a little _too _much." After Dean had said this Haley had, had enough.

"Just get out," she told them.

"Are you going to say that every time something gets a little heated?" Dean asked her tiredly.

"You heard her, get out," Nathan said with a smirk.

"I mean you too, _Natey Boy_," Haley pointed out.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not going to have you two fighting like a bunch of little boys over a sandbox. Get out," Haley told them again.

"Wait," Sam said.

"What?" Haley questioned her friend. He pulled her away from the two boys so she could talk to her alone. "Now, I really hope they don't kill each other while we're gone."

"Eh, if they try Dean'll live," Sam chuckled.

"And I was rooting on Nathan."

"I don't doubt that," Sam grinned. "Or blame you." They both laughed.

"What's up Sam?" She questioned.

"They should stay," Sam told her. "You have every right to kick them out, but…"

"But what?"

"I have to go," he told Haley. She just waited for him to go on. "I need to see Brooke. She deserves to see me. She deserves an explanation," he told Haley. He really wanted her blessing, but he knew he wouldn't get it.

"She does," Haley agreed. "And you should go."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"Can't you take Dean?" She pouted and he laughed.

"No. You're going to be stuck with either me or Dean until we get rid of the threat," he informed her and she glowered at him.

"Oh, joy." He laughed, and Haley and he went back with the other guys who were having a glaring match. "You can stay," she told them both. "But only because Sam has to go." Dean and Nathan just nodded. Haley went and hugged Sam.

"Wish me good luck?" He requested.

"Good luck, but just know if you hurt Brooke again, Lucifer will be the least of your worries," she whispered in his ear.

"Dully noted," he told her as he pulled away. After he left Haley turned around and looked at the only two men she had ever loved. Her only thought was; _I'd rather face the crazy angels._

&&&

Being with the two had been awkward at first, but boundaries were soon established. Haley and Nathan would joke around and hang out anywhere in her house, and Dean would stay on the couch quietly in fear Haley would try to kick him out if he said anything. Nathan and Haley found themselves at her piano talking and laughing.

"I think I could have been a musician," Nathan told her mock-serious. Haley just giggled and Dean silently relished in the sound of it.

"You have got to be kidding me. Nate, _baby_," here Dean felt a twinge in his heart. "You have one of the _worst _singing voices I've ever heard. Not to mention you can't play any instrument," Haley pointed out.

"Well, how hard can it be to hit a few notes on a piano?" Nathan questioned.

"How hard can it be to make a free shot?" She shot back and Nathan chuckled at her lack of knowledge when it comes to basketball.

"Free throw, Haley."

"Tomato, Tomoto." She shrugged. Nathan decided to try out his theory on a piano and started pressing down on keys, making a horrible noise. "Yeah, you're a modern day Beethoven alright," she bit out sarcastically. Dean smiled at the attitude he had missed dearly. Nathan was about to say something back, but his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Baby. I'm with Haley. Yeah, again. Baby, she's my best friend. Yeah, and my ex-wife. She _can _be both. Yes, I'm excited you're coming in next week. I can't wait. No, I won't be spending that week with Hales. God, why are you so jealous. I told you that from the start. I don't ever plan on it. What ever, Kendra. No, don't. Ken! Come on, baby! No. _No. _Early? Yeah, I'll be right there. Yeah, I'm excited. I'll see you soon," Nathan said into the phone while looking everywhere, but Dean and Haley.

"Trouble in paradise?" Haley teased after he hung up. He looked at her with a bashful smile.

"She flew in early," Nathan told Haley. Haley smiled huge. She wanted Nathan to move on, so she enjoyed it when he was with Kendra.

"That's great! But why?" Nathan started chuckling.

"She hates that I spend so much time with you," he told her gently and Haley surprised him by laughing. It almost _hurt _him that Haley didn't even get a little jealous when he brought up Kendra.

"Can you blame her? She wants to be the most important woman in your life."

"That'll never happen," Nathan insisted. "You'll always be my number one, Hales," Nathan told her sincerely.

"That's not even right though, Nate. She…" Haley was going to go on a huge rant, and Nathan could tell. So he cut her off.

"I'm sorry Hales, but that's how things are. Now, she wants me to meet her here soon. Are you going to be ok with…" he nodded his head towards Dean who just rolled his eyes. Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and leaded him to the door.

"Nope. He'll either end up seducing me or I'll end up murdering him. One way or the other," she told Nathan with a blinding smile as she shut the door. She walked back into the living room, where Dean was then standing by the doorway. "Dean," Haley started, wanting to kill the awkward tension between her and the man she loved.

"Yeah, you wanna take this to the bedroom now, or later Sweetheart?" He questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I'll either end up seducing your or you murdering me. My money's on me seducing you," he informed her with a smirk. She pushed past him and headed towards her stair steps, wanting to get away from Dean.

"Funny, mine is too," she mumbled, but Dean heard it. He collapsed on her couch, once she was out of the room, with his head in his hands. If only him seducing her would be enough. No, Dean Winchester wanted Haley James _heart _and body, not just body.

&&&

Sam hesitated outside of Brooke's store, just like he did three years ago. He was nervous about what he was going to see, as well he should have been. When he opened the door he immediately saw her. She broke his heart too. She was leaning up and kissing some douche bag passionately. He couldn't stand another second of seeing it.

"Brooke," he called out, _throwing caution to the wind_. She recognized the voice and Brooke apart from Julian instantaneously.

"Sam," she said in shock. She wanted to rip out her own heart when it started to beat fast. Julian had _never_ made her feel how Sam did. One thing was for sure; her life wouldn't be the same after he left again.

&&&

**(Plenty of Bram coming up for those of you who like it! And of course Daley! Oh and Daley comes to an agreement next chapter. YAY! So, by CH 16 it stops being a screaming match every 2 seconds. Hehehe. QUESTIONS:**

**What is your position on OTH getting another season? Me? I think they should end it this season. The only thing I would miss about OTH would be Bethany Joy/Haley. I hope Joy will be able to get another show. She's too talented not to. Oh yeah! I would miss Brooke/Sophia too. **

**What is your position on SPN getting another season? Me? Once again I think they should end it at S5. Now I would miss SPN dearly, because it's a kick ass show, just after the boys beat (or just cage up,) the devil what are they going to do for a whole season? That's the only reason I want it to end. :( **

**What is your favorite season? I like fall and spring. Fall is my favorite though. It's not too hot and not too cold. Not to mention the fact that it's uber pretty out side. With the changing leaves and everything! Oh and Halloween is in the fall and it's my **_**favorite **_**holiday.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this crappy update! Next time I hope it'll be better. AND NOW! The moment we've (I've) been looking forward to. SLEEP! Read and review lovelies, even if it is just to tell me I'm an nut. P.S. I already know.)**


	15. Facing those you left

**(Another Sunday update. Can I sense a routine coming on? I had no time to write over the week. My life is getting freakin' busy! But this is still a priority for me. This is still angsty, but I added a little, I said a **_**little**_**, Daley fluff. Really!? YEAH! Now, I bet you're all excited. And I have this planned up to chapter 17, but it's going to be longer than that. I haven't even got to the good stuff in my outline yet. *Evil laugh* Review and ask me any questions or tell me any concerns or anything! And tell me if I'm getting out of character or am being too mean on Brooke's character.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and frankly I don't want to own OTH. The only good thing about the show is Haley, Jamie, Lucas (who's not even ON the show anymore! I miss my Laley!) , and Brooke (SOMETIMES!) I would love to own SPN though. Yummy!**

Life at Home

Ch 15 – Facing those you left

Haley tried her hardest to sneak past Dean in the living room, but she knew deep down he could probably hear her noisy foot steps. He probably just wanted to humor her. Or he developed a conscious and felt bad for his actions. Nah, he probably wanted to humor her. Haley 'snuck' into the kitchen to get herself a drink of water. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. Confined to one part of the house by the man she loved. Well, she certainly wasn't going to face him. That would take guts and with everything that had been going on in Haley's life she didn't feel like being brave. She just wanted to be a little kid again and have her Mother hold her.

But her Mother was dead and Haley felt a big hole in her chest. Haley went to her sink and started filling up an empty glass with water.

"You must be Haley," a male voice behind her said. She did three things at the same time; she turned around, she screamed, and she dropped the glass cup right next to her feet. Dean heard the high pitched scream from the other room and _sprinted _into the room it came from. He stopped when he saw his angel friend Castiel scrutinizing Haley with a calculating gaze. Dean saw the _pure _terror on Haley's face and the broken glass on the floor and realized she assumed the worst.

"Haley this is Castiel, the angel who told Sam and I you were in trouble," Dean explained to her gently. Cas didn't even turn to look at Dean, too busy trying to figure out what made Haley different from all the other girls. Why did Dean love her and not the other girls? Human emotions were still hard for him to grasp and understand.

"Well, can you tell him to stop starring at me? It's kind of giving me the heeby geebys," Haley said uneasily. Haley looked at the attractive male that was just inches away from her. "And to, um, maybe take a few steps back," she asked Dean with pleading eyes. Dean just chuckled at his still clueless friend. He walked closer to Cas and pulled him away from Haley.

"A little too close to my girl for comfort, big guy," Dean told Cas with a laugh. Castiel just tilted his head at Haley. She didn't notice he was still starring at her though. Dean's words were running through her head over and over again. He called her _his girl_. What did that mean?

"I am sorry," Castiel told Haley, almost robotically. She just pierced her lips and looked at him weirdly. She then just crinkled her nose like she did when she was amused, and chuckled lightly while shaking her head. The action was so familiar that it made a _grin _break out across Dean's face.

"Don't mention it," Haley told him with a shrug. She looked at Castiel with a small smile. "You look so…_human_," she reveled. He was the first angel she had ever met.

"And you were a teacher," Dean scoffed at Haley.

"Excuse me?" She bit out. Castiel just looked at the scene that was forming with interested eyes.

"He's in a vessel, Hales," Dean explained. "What did you expect a halo and wings?" Dean once again scoffed and Haley faced him fully. Steam basically flowing through his ears.

"Yeah and the white clothing too," she bit out, but it was the honest truth. She was expecting the stereotypical angel. That's not what she got.

"Their not like that," Dean assured her, letting his opinion of angels been known by one look at his face.

"Obviously since their trying to kill me."

"Not kill you," Cas broke in and Dean and Haley turned their attention towards him. "You're no use to them dead," he explained. Dean watched Haley's face pale and her eyes grow wide. She knew she was in trouble, but just hearing it confirmed scared her to death. And the fact that they wanted to _use her_. That knowledge certainty didn't leave her feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She'd rather them want to kill her then use her against Dean. Anything, but use her against Dean or Sam.

"I won't let them within five feet of you," Dean promised. He really just wanted to hug her and hold her close. He knew she would probably murder him if he did. Hell, she would probably murder him if he tried.

"I know," she admitted with a small smile. It was a tender moment where they just looked into each others eyes, forgetting everybody else. They felt their deep connection, and Haley forgot Dean had ever left her. And then the clueless angel spoke.

"Do I need to…leave the room?" Castiel asked Dean. The moment was gone. Everything came crashing back to Haley. When Dean left her, how she thought she was pregnant with his child, and the feeling of hopelessness and unwantedness she felt when he left. She looked to the angel standing, still, awkwardly close to her. She put her hand on his arm and both boys gaze dropped down to it.

"You're," here she cleared her throat because it was _too _low. She was letting Dean affect her again. "You're fine. Stay," she said in a voice that sounded more like her own. Dean just kept starring at her hand on Castiel. He knew it was pointless and stupid to feel jealous. Castiel was a virgin angel, _so _not Haley James' type. She needed a hopeless case, somebody to save and make better. Not an angel. She needed a guy like Nathan Scott or Dean Winchester. Since she had already saved Nathan Scott, she needed Dean Winchester.

But he couldn't help but to want to kill his own friend for Haley touching him and not Dean.

"Your hand is soft," Cas stated, but in a questioning tone. Haley just cocked an eyebrow.

"That's the way I like her. Now separate," Dean ordered while motioning to where Cas and Haley were touching. Haley just smirked to where Dean glared. She loved the he was jealous. She didn't feel that made her a bad person either. But what did him being jealous mean? He left her! Why would he be jealous?

"Why are you mad?" Castiel questioned with a tilt of his head. Dean just turned his glare to Cas. But he impressed Haley by not flinching at the intensity of Dean's glare.

"He's not mad," Haley said to Cas softly. She felt like she was talking to a small child and her nurturing side came out. It was enviable by even the best of mothers. "He's jealous," Haley said, directing that part to Dean. Dean whipped his head around to look at Haley and saw that she was basically gloating. He rolled his eyes, but didn't deny the fact.

"Why?" Castiel questioned, genially confused. He still didn't have a firm grasp on human emotions. He didn't realize how possessive humans were. He didn't realize how easy someone can get jealous over something they considered theirs. And Dean did consider her his, as chauvinistic as that was. Haley was his, like he was Haley's. They just hadn't confirmed the fact with the other.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that here I am touching you, when I won't step within five feet of him," Haley said cleverly, speaking to Castiel, but looking at Dean. When Dean smirked, Haley automatically got nervous. What did he have up his sleeves?

"That wasn't the tune you were singing last night, Princess," Dean said condescendingly. Haley stepped away from Cas and closer to Dean. She looked at him in disbelief. When did he become the hurt victim? That was her role, not his. Or that's how she felt it should have been played.

"You're really going to hold that against me?" She asked in complete and total disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Dean couldn't either, honestly. He loved her for her kind, selfless nature and now he was ridiculing her for it. _What was wrong with him?_

"Looks like," was his simple response. All the while he was mentally yelling at his stupid mouth to cooperate and just shut the fuck up. While Dean was staying still, not daring to move an inch, Haley was slowly creeping towards him.

"I felt _sorry _for you, Dean," she told him honestly. She had. Dean stiffened and got ready for her verbal attack.

"Why did _you _feel sorry for _me_?" He questioned feigning boredom.

"Why wouldn't I, Dean? You went to hell! And didn't deserve it. So, yeah, I felt sorry for you. Sue me." And with that she walked past Dean and out of the room. He just stared after her and didn't realize Castiel was doing the same.

"I can't tell whether you hate each other or love each other," Castiel stated in a perplexed tone. Dean turned and looked at him.

"Yeah we have a hate and love relationship."

"How are you going to protect her if she can't stand to be around you?" Castiel brought up a good point, and Dean knew it. So without a second thought Dean ran after Haley. He saw her halfway up the stairs and called out to her.

"Haley!" She turned when she heard Deans voice.

"What do you want?" She bit out. What did he want with her? She wondered. All he ever did was hurt her.

"I know I've been a jackass," he started and Haley's heartbeat increased. "And you've been a bitch," he stated.

"I know," she admitted quietly. He climbed a stair on the steps, liking that she wasn't yelling at him. He was getting his hopes up that she would agree to what he was about to suggest. But Haley agreeing to anything he suggested? Fat chance.

"But if I'm going to keep you safe, and I _**need **_to keep you safe, then we have to try to get along," he told her. She just stared at him.

"What?" She finally asked.

"You need to cooperate…" Dean started.

"_I _need to cooperate?" She questioned, dumbfounded, but Dean just ignored her.

"Just please do what I say when it concerns your safety, stop the snide comments, and I'll basically leave you alone," he bargained, even though his heart was breaking just suggesting it. He didn't want to leave her alone, even a little bit. He wanted to be by her side, always.

"I don't want you to leave me alone," she admitted in a rush. He had left her alone for the last three years. She wanted him close to her, not far away. She didn't know what she would do when he left. Dean was shocked at her words. Surely she didn't love him still! How could she?

"Um, well then…just cooperate," he requested. She thought she saw something in his eyes. Some sort of feelings towards her. Not just obligation to keep her safe because he put her in danger, and not just lust. She thought she saw adoration. Maybe he wanted her safe because he cared. The thought was foreign to her, but she wanted to test the theory. See if maybe he did care for her.

"But why should I? Give me one reason," she ordered with a glint of determination in her eyes that honestly scared Dean. He didn't know what she wanted. She would have been happy with anything that might tell her he cared for her. Anything. But Dean couldn't even give her that.

"For your safety," he told her. They both examined each others face. Wanting to find something, _anything_ that might clue them in to the other one's feelings. But Dean and Haley had closed themselves off to each other a long time ago. Dean only found hatred on Haley's face, and Haley only found indifference on Dean's. And they both believed the mask the other was putting on.

"Not the answer I was looking for," she told him simply, and then turned her back on him and finished ascending the stairs. Dean knew what she meant by that. No treaty, wars still on. They both liked it better that way, anyways.

"Sam?" Brooke asked when he didn't say anything. He was just starring at Brooke and Julian with hurt and jealousy on his face. But why did he feel jealous? He had no right! He left her. Sam just looked between the two before his gaze settled on Brooke. A small smile of affection lit up his face when he looked at Brooke Davis.

"Hey Brooke," he greeted casually. Julian just looked on in confusion. Who was that guy?

"Um, I heard you and _Dean _were in town," she said, sneering Dean's name. Sam just chuckled at her obvious hatred for Dean.

"So, I see Dean has a fan club here in Tree Hill," Sam stated with a laugh and Brooke couldn't help, but to smile. _God she's beautiful, _Sam thought. Julian was forgotten in the background.

"Watch yourself Winchester, yours is almost as big," she told him with a smirk. She couldn't believe Sam Winchester was standing in front of her. She also couldn't believe she hadn't thrown something at him yet.

"But not quite?" Sam asked with a tilt of his head.

"Not quite," Brooke confirmed.

"Good," Sam said with his giant dimpled smile. Brooke felt her heart stop beating for a moment. Why did he have to be so goddamned good looking? It wasn't fair! "You wouldn't believe how nervous I was coming here," he admitted.

"Why did you come then?" She asked softly.

"You deserve an explanation," he told her and she couldn't help but agree. "Not only about why I'm here now, but why I left in the first place."

"Then get to explaining," she ordered. She couldn't _wait _to hear what bull shit he was going to spew.

"Send away the pretty boy and I will," he countered. He was going to tell her everything. He and Dean had decided that was for the best. If she knew about the supernatural then he could properly protect her. He just couldn't tell her around her new _boyfriend_.

"Excuse me?" She asked outraged. She put her hand on Julian's arm to show Sam he wasn't going anywhere. And to assure Julian he could stay.

"Come on Brooke," Sam pleaded with a shrug. "I know this is _completely _out of line to ask…"

"You're damn right it is!" He chuckled at her interruption.

"But," Sam went on. "It's necessary."

"I doubt that," she told him.

"Brooke," he tried to start again.

"NO! Get out!" Brooke demanded.

"What?" Sam asked dumbfounded. He didn't even think she was that mad!

"You heard me! Get the fuck out of my store," she ordered. Yeah, she was pissed.

"I'm not leaving. I can't. And I'll explain why as soon as he's gone," he told her calmly.

"Whoa, Man. I don't know what's going on, but my girlfriend asked you to leave," Julian stepped up. He got right into Sam's face. "So leave," he said with a little push to Sam's shoulders, trying to be intimidating.

"Julian!" Brooke yelled with warning in her voice. It wasn't a smart idea to start a fight with _any _Winchester, and Brooke knew that.

"What are you? A model for Abercrombie? Don't push me," Sam warned. He really didn't want to get in a fight with Brooke's boyfriend, but Sam had an anger issue. If Abercrombie didn't step down he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Funny," Julian scoffed. "Get out." This time Julian pushed him a little harder, but Sam only budged a little.

"Stop it, Julian," Brooke pleaded.

"Listen to Brooke, Man," Sam advised.

"How about you do, and get the fuck out!" Julian pushed him as hard as he could and Sam stumbled back some. He got right up in Julian's face and just stared him down, his height and bulk making him intimidating. He then saw Brooke's face filled with terror and just sighed and shook his head.

He held his hands up in the surrender motion and looked at Brooke. "I still need to talk to you, but I'll go for now," Sam told her and she smiled at him. Julian saw this and got immensely jealous.

"Don't get your hopes up for talking with her. You wont' if I can help it," Julian told him and that was the last straw for Sam. The blow he delivered to Julian's face would definitely leave a mark in the morning. Julian went down like a bag of bricks.

"Well, who _asked you_?" Sam demanded. Brooke just stared at the two for a while before checking out Julian's face.

"I told you to stop," she said to her boyfriend. He glared at her and she ended up pushing on his, probably, broken nose. But who was he to glare at Brooke Davis?

"Damn it, Brooke!"

"I think you should go," Brooke told Julian.

"Excuse me!?" He demanded. He had just got punched in the face by some wannabe boxer and he was being sent away? Where was the justice in that?!

"He needs to talk to me and…" Brooke started, but Julian was already up and headed for the door.

"Whatever Brooke," he scoffed and left her shop.

"This better be good," she said as she got into a more comfortable position on the ground.

"Oh, it is," Sam assured her and he joined her.

Haley didn't know what she had been thinking. Obviously Dean thought they needed to cooperate for her life to be saved, but she had to be stubborn and turn him down. What had she been thinking? Her life was more important then that to her! It was. With a new determination Haley descended the stairs to tell Dean she changed her mind. She wanted to cooperate. He didn't acknowledge her presence, even when she was standing right in front of him.

"Dean," she called softly and he finally looked up at her. He was surprised to find that she wasn't hiding behind a mask of hatred like she had been. He could actually read the emotions on her face. The main one was pure terror. He jumped up fearing something had happened.

"What happened?" He demanded as his eyes scanned the room for any threats. She put her hand on his arm and he just looked at her. When he saw her smile a bit he contemplated getting out some holy water and making sure she wasn't possessed by a demon. But he knew deep down that it was Haley, not a demon or even an angel.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," she told him softly. She was nervous as hell about even being near him. How was she supposed to function being that close to him? She had no idea. Dean sat back down on the couch heavily.

"I'm not in the mood for another fight," he told her honestly. It took everything out of him to fight with her.

"Good because I don't want to fight," she said as she sat in front of him on the coffee table that was positioned in front of the couch. She stared right into his deep green eyes and felt herself getting lost.

"What do you want?" He questioned softly, hardly able to breath with her so close.

"I was wrong," she admitted. He looked at her with questions in his eyes and she went on. "I don't know what I was thinking before, but if it'll help keep me safe then I'll cooperate. I'll try to push back the snide comments, but you'll have to cut me a break every once in awhile, Dean. I can't just completely forget that you left, and I'm still bitter as heck about it," she explained to him. "But I will cooperate," she swore. A bittersweet smile took over Dean's face at her words, but he didn't have any words to say. He was never good with words. So he just patted the seat on the couch beside himself, offering Haley to join him watching television.

She looked at Dean and the smile that was on his face, and already regretted promising to cooperate. Because just seeing him broke her heart and she wanted to break his back. She didn't realize that half of the time Dean doubted he even had a heart left. It was with her. She sat down beside him none the less, leaving a huge gap between them.

They two sat watching T.V. awkwardly, but oddly it was the most comfortable they had been in awhile. All because they were together: no matter how much distance Haley was trying to put between them and no matter how much of himself Dean was trying to hide from her. They were together and that in itself was a miracle.

"Well then, let's hear it," Brooke said impatiently. "But start with why you left, so I can yell at you for that first," she requested, still on the floor, but now with Sam sitting next to her.

"I wanted to stay. Things were great between us, but Dean…he wanted to leave. He's my brother Brooke, I couldn't tell him no. Me leaving had nothing to do with you," he explained to her, thinking his explanation was good. And it was to a point. It soothed Brooke's soul to know that he didn't leave because of her, but there were two things that were bugging her.

"Exactly," she said and Sam stared at her in confusion. "You didn't even think of how I would feel when you left," she accused.

"Brooke…" he started, but she wouldn't let him go on.

"No! You said it yourself; you leaving had nothing to do with me. You didn't even give me one thought before you left, did you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I did, but I figured you would get over me. My brother needed me, Brooke," Sam insisted. They just stared at each other.

"What about Haley?" She questioned, finally looking away from him.

"What about her?" Sam asked back, defensively.

"Did you even think about what Dean _and _you leaving would do to her?" Brooke demanded. He was quiet for awhile, just thinking.

"I guess brother trumps best friend _and _girlfriend," he admitted sadly. She looked at him again and smiled sadly.

"Dean might be your first priority, but Haley is mine. You two should leave. Stop causing her, and me, so much pain and just _leave_," she basically begged. Sam stood up and just turned his back on her.

"We can't," Sam told her with regret swimming in his tone.

"What do you mean…?" Sam cut her off.

"You're in danger," Sam started with. He was jumping in head first. He had to get it all out or he would never tell her.

"What?" Brooke said with what was a mixture between a scoff and a laugh attached to the end.

"Dean and I, we hung supernatural beings…" He started, but Brooke would cut him off multiple times.

"Funny," Brooke deadpanned. Sam just ignored her.

"We have since a demon killed our mother. But I got out of the business, went to Stanford, met Jessica, and was happy…"

"Sam this isn't funny!" Brooke told him, finally standing up and facing him head on.

"I know. I'm not joking!" He exploded and it shut Brooke up for a moment, but she still didn't believe him. "My dad went missing and Dean came and got me to look for him. It was supposed to be temporary, but the demon that killed my mother killed Jess…"

"Why would you say something like that!? Jessica was killed by a fire! I don't know…" This time Sam cut off Brooke.

"So I hunted with Dean for awhile, but then a lot has changed over the years. My dad died, went to hell, I died…"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She exploded once again. This time she pounded her fists on his chest. He needed to _stop_! He grabbed her wrists and looked in her eyes.

"I'm not joking," he told her honestly. She saw it in his eyes that he believed what he said and that disturbed her. But she didn't for a minute believe his words as truth.

"I know you think it's true, but Sam things like that don't exist," Brooke insisted what she believed was the truth.

"They do! And Brooke you're in danger! They're after you!" Sam stressed, finally releasing her wrists.

"Who?!" She demanded.

"The angels," he said calmly.

"You're nuts," she told him. She was honestly terrified. What had made him so crazy?

"I'm not," Sam said and Brooke started moving away. "Brooke," Sam sighed and reached for her wrists. It hurt him that she wouldn't believe him, but he didn't really expect her to.

"NO!" She screamed. "Just…LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and darted past him, out the door, and towards Haley's house. She had to warn Haley about what nut jobs the Winchester's were.

"Well, that could have gone better," Sam said to himself before going after Brooke.

"Her teeth have _so _been whitened," Haley told Dean as they both watched some random commercial. They had been talking more, and enjoying each other's company, but staying clear of all the untouchable topics. Like Dean's leaving or the fact they ever even had a relationship.

"And yours haven't?" He shot back with a lazy smirk as he turned his position on the couch to look at her. She did the same and tucked her legs up underneath of her. So they were sitting beside each other on the couch, and looking into each others eyes. Their chemistry was still there, but they were trying to ignore it.

"Well hers have been overly whitened. I seriously need sunglasses to look at her teeth!" Haley exclaimed dramatically and Dean laughed. He had missed their nonsensical conversations. Just talking to Haley was better than any sex he had, had in the last three years. Or any pie he had, had in the last three years.

"Why do you even care?" Dean laughed. Haley reveled in the fact that she could still make him laugh. She loved the sound of it too. She had missed him so much and having him near her again…it was an amazing feeling. She could almost forget he ever left her. Almost.

"Well because…" Haley paused for a minute and then when she couldn't think of anything she just shrugged. Dean about died in laughter and Haley just pouted.

"What?" He laughed out.

"It's not nice to laugh at me, Winchester. My life is…" she was interrupted by her front door slamming shut loudly and the sound of high heels hitting wood floor. "Well, that can't be good," she announced and Dean agreed. They both stood up and turned around to face…a very upset looking Brooke Davis.

"Haley! Its hor…" she paused when she saw Dean. "YOU!" She cried with outrage. "What are you doing here?! Haven't you fucked up her life enough?!" She demanded. Dean just raised his eyebrows and looked at Haley.

"What? The girl has a point," Haley pointed out with a smirk she had adopted from Dean. They then heard the door slam again.

"Goddamn it, Brooke! How can you run like that in heels!?" Sam demanded as he ran into the room where the three other occupants were.

"Get away from me!" She demanded, looking between both Winchesters.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dean demanded.

"I tried to tell her and she didn't take it well," Sam stated simply.

"Tell her what?" Haley questioned.

"Damn it, Sammy! I thought we were going to have Haley talk to her!" Dean said, pissed off at his brother's thoughtlessness. He knew Brooke would have taken it better if Haley told her.

"You're both crazy!" Brooke announced with terror lacing her voice.

"Talk to her about what!?" Haley pleaded to know. "Dean!" She tried to get his attention. He turned towards her and stared at her. "What is going on?" She questioned softly.

"Sammy told her about the family business and she freak, I guess," Dean explained.

"Oh," Haley said shortly.

"You're not really believing this bull shit are you?!" Brooke demanded to her best friend.

"Honey, it's true," Haley told Brooke softly.

"The hell it is. He's just back and you would believe…" Brooke started to accused, but Haley wouldn't let her.

"I've known since the day I met Dean, Sweetie," Haley said, while walking up to her best friend and putting her hand on Brooke's arm.

"No…it's…no!"

"It makes sense. Think about it for a minute! Do you really think I'm that delusional? Brooke, Sweetie?" Haley questioned as Brooke started to sway. "Brooke?" Haley asked in alarm as Brooke started falling. She reached out and caught her, but stumbled because Brooke was just _too _heavy.

"She fucking fainted," Dean laughed. Haley just glared at him, but then made a funny face as her and Brooke sunk closer to the ground.

"Um, a little help here? I can't exactly hold her up!" Haley pleaded, and Sam took Brooke and led her to the couch.

"Well, at least it'll be interesting when Brooke wakes up," Dean said with a cheeky grin and then caught the throw pillow that Haley threw at his head.

It was thirty minutes later and Brooke was awake and alert. She had also just heard the Winchester's whole story. And the story that the angels were after her. And demons. And, well, mainly after Haley, but a little after her. It was a lot to take in for Brooke Davis. The four adults sat in silence.

"Brooke are you…?" Haley started to ask, but Brooke was honestly mad at her for keeping that big of a secret from her.

"I'm fine, Haley," Brooke snapped, and Haley visibly recoiled at her harsh tone.

"Whoa, hold up. Maybe you should…" Dean started to tell off Brooke, because _nobody _talked to _his girl_ in that tone, but Sam interrupted him.

"Go up to bed. Get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning," Sam suggested and Brooke just nodded her head. She went up the stairs and to her room in Haley's house. Well, the guest room she deemed as hers when she stayed the night.

"That girl is a complete drama queen," Dean stated with a chuckle, but Sam and Haley looked at him with no amusement in their eyes. "Oh, lighten up!" They just ignored Dean. Haley flopped down on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"You ok, Hales?" Sam questioned. Haley didn't even hesitate in her answer.

"Not a bit." Both boys just looked at her, concerned. "Are you staying here?" She questioned out of the blue. The two boys exchanged glances.

"We have a motel, but one of us should watch after…" Sam started, but Haley's watery chuckle cut him off.

"You can both stay here if you want. You're saving my life it's the least I can do," she explained after removing her hands from her face and seeing the surprised face they were both giving her.

"Do you have enough room?" Sam questioned.

"There's a downstairs guest room Sammy can stay in, he did last night. And Dean can stay on the couch or my sister…"

"Haley, I think it would be better if I just stayed at the motel. Sam can watch you two tonight and later I can take the downstairs guest room if Sam has to go to Brooke's place to watch her," Dean said. He didn't think he could handle being in the same house as her. Haley just nodded her head, once again rejected by Dean Winchester.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Or to slowly drown myself in my bathtub." And with that Haley was up stairs and into her room.

"She still cares for you and I don't get why," Sam told his brother.

"Neither do I, Sammy."

**(I do not think the fainting was unrealistic. She just learned everything she thought never existed really did. And Brooke Davis has always been a little bit of a drama queen. Plus people have fainted for less before. Me for example, but we'll get to that in the questions. I'm sorry for the fact that there was A LOT of Bram in this. I couldn't resist though! **

**And I wanted to give a shout out to somebody. I'm going to be doing this every chapter until I run out of people to shout out to. Lol. I want to show my appreciation for your guys' reviews! The Daley parts of this chapter were dedicated to: **_**Pam211**_**. Due to the fact that she said she doesn't like Bram. So, I'm sorry girly about all the Bram. But…hey at least there were a lot of Daley parts! Lol!**

**Q. U. E. S. T. I. O. N. S.:**

**1) Do you have any crazy friends who do that? Spell out words instead of just saying them? One of my friends instead of saying Questions says it spelled out. It's rubbing off on me! AHHH!**

**2) Have you ever passed out? I have multiple times, but now I'm going to tell you about my most recent time. Friday I went to something called a cadaver lab and it's where you watch an unofficial autopsy. Yeah, gross. Well, I hadn't ate breakfast that day, we had been walking for two hours, it was a tiny room with twenty people in it, it was hotter than hell, It was about time for lunch, and there was a smelly cut up dead body right in front of me. So yeah, the room started spinning and my teacher had to get me out of there, basically carrying all of my weight. It was not pretty. So, I'm a light weight, I'll acknowledge that.**

**3) Do you have any pets? I have a dog. That's it. Lame? Yeah, I know.**

**That was a LONG A/N and an even longer chapter! Wow. Oh and by the way, that test I was freaking out about? I killed it! YAY! I got a 22 when I needed a 21. So that's good! REVIEW! And I'm going to bed now because there's only 1 ½ before Monday! And I have to get up at 5:30. Boo. REVIEW!)**


	16. Dealing with grief and the future

**(I know, it's been awhile. No excuses. So I was looking at my reviews today and I saw that I had 61. Seriously! I know that may not be a lot for other people, but I never expected this story to get 1 review, let alone 61! You guys are amazing. You are, don't let anyone ever tell you differently. So last time I talked to you, I told you I had this planned up to chapter 17, well I now have it planned up to chapter 23, but that's not the end. So, I still don't know how many chapters this will be, but it will be 23+. The beginning of this chapter is just ok, but once it goes into the Daley and Bram parts, I think it's pretty good. I hope you enjoy! Read and review, because reviews = LOVE LOVE LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my dreams about the yummy Jensen Ackles.**

%%%

Life at Home

Ch 16 – Dealing with grief and the future

%%%

When Haley woke up the next morning everything was quiet. She took a quick shower and got changed. She then headed downstairs. She decided to make a big breakfast for Sam, Brooke, and Dean if he came over. She figured he would go over to her house. Someone had to watch Brooke and someone had to watch Haley. She wondered idly if they felt like babysitters and laughed quickly at the though. Then she remembered Brooke was pissed off at her.

That hurt a lot. She got why Brooke was mad. She really did. Haley let Brooke get involved with Sam without her knowing what his real occupation was. Plus Haley kept a giant secret from Brooke. So she understood why Brooke was mad, she just wondered if Brooke would understand why she had to keep the hunting a secret. Haley couldn't betray Sam's trust! She just couldn't. And she didn't want Brooke to be in harms way. She silently laughed at the irony in that. Then, of course, it wasn't her secret to tell.

Everything was just _so _messed up. Haley grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts, looking for the number of the one person who could make it all better. Her mother. Haley was so tired and the wounds from her mother's death were so new, that she forgot about her mother's untimely death. So she hit send and waited for her mother to pick up. Lydia James would know what Haley should do. She would know whether Haley should just forgive Dean, and what she should do about her friend being mad at her. Lydia would know.

Haley didn't remember that her mother was dead until the disconnect notice went off instead of her mother's voice. Remembrance hit Haley like a ton of bricks and she collapsed onto the floor, the eggs she was frying forgotten. Haley pulled her knees up against her chest with her back up against her kitchen counter. She had forgotten her own mother was dead for a second. How horrible did that make her! How could she! And how could her mother _be _dead! Haley needed her. She was still _so _young and she needed her mother's advice. She just needed her mother! Haley was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even here her front door swing open and Dean's heavy footsteps coming.

When Dean walked into Haley's kitchen the first thing he saw was eggs on the stove. The second thing he saw was his ex-girlfriend on the floor bawling. He rushed over to her and leaned down in front of her. He automatically assumed the worse.

"What's wrong, Haley? Are you hurt?" He asked frantically. Her hands were covering her face so he removed them, but she kept her eyes firmly shut. He kept a hold of her wrists and stared at her face. It was obvious she was crying and in a lot of pain, but he didn't think she was physically hurt. So, nothing attacked her or anything like that, but it still didn't sit well with Dean that she was hurting.

"I'm fine, Dean," she said, her voice cracking.

"No, you're not," he said, pointing out the fact that he could still see through her bull shit.

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped, out of character. She tried to get her wrists out of his tight grasp, but he wouldn't let her. If anything he just made his grasp tighter.

"And I said you're not!" He snapped back. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a watery gaze. The sight of her so broken killed a part of Dean.

"Oh, Hales," he sighed and pulled her into his arms. Her body started shaking with silent sobs, but he just held her tighter. That's when he saw her cell phone, open on the ground. With one of his arms untangled from her body, he reached for it and held it to where he could see the screen. _'Mom'_, the screen said and he held her even tighter. He knew then that she was hurting worse than she let anyone think. He should have seen it before! He was the king of hiding his feelings, why didn't he see her pain? Was he really that out of tune with her? That thought left him bitter. He had always been so intune with Haley in the past. He never got that either, because Haley James was his opposite in almost every way, but they just understood each other.

"She's dead," Haley sobbed into Dean's chest. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that she was in her ex-lover's arms. Dean just muttered comforting words to her, not really being comfortable with "chick flick moments", as he had dubbed them long before.

"Oh, how sweet," Brooke said sarcastically. She had just woken up, in a piss poor mood, and then she went into the kitchen in hopes of getting some semblance of food, when what sight greeted her? Her lying best friend in the arms of her abandoning ex-boyfriend. For a smart girl Haley James (former Scott) could really be an idiot.

Haley looked up with tears in her eyes, staring at her pissed off best friend. "Brooke," she choked out.

"Oh, Haley," she sighed, just like Dean had minutes ago. Seeing the beautiful, strong Haley James looking so broken could break anyone's heart. Brooke Davis opened her arms for her best friend without another word. Haley detached herself from her ex-boyfriend and launched herself into Brooke's arms. In her friends arms Haley received the comfort she couldn't get from anybody else.

Sam wordlessly walked into the kitchen and frowned. There was his ex-girlfriend comforting his ex-best friend. Dean walked up beside him and slapped him on the back. They were both thinking similar thoughts. Their leaving produced one good thing. Obviously an unnatural bond between Brooke and Haley.

%%%

"This looks really good Haley," Sam lied. After Haley had calmed down the mood in the room was awkward to say the least. Then Dean pointed out that Haley had made breakfast, if you could call it that. She had made some eggs, and burned them to a crisp, along with the bacon and biscuits. Haley and Brooke were helping themselves to cereal, but Brooke insisted that they boys didn't want to 'hurt Haley's feelings' and that they had to eat the food she made. Haley just laughed.

"Way to be a push over, Sam. It looks like crap, Hales," he directed towards Haley while poking the weird looking eggs.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you, Winchester?" She said with a small laugh. Dean just looked up and smiled his infectious grin.

"What can I say? It's just a tal…" Dean started, intending to flirt with Haley, but Brooke scoffed and cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your lame lines, _Dean_," she sneered his name. "I might loose my Lucky Charms," she finished and Haley laughed softly, shaking her head at the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Mm, Lucky Charms," Haley moaned theatrically, while shoveling a spoonful in her mouth.

"Haley," Dean said in a pleading voice.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Can I have some?" He used his infamous pout that he knew Haley loved, or used to love.

"I don't know. It's _so _good, that I kinda want to keep it _all _to myse…" Haley teased, but was cut off when Brooke groaned.

"Goddamn it! I do not want to hear you two's weird form of verbal four play!" She yelled, and all eyes turned to her. "He left you," she reminded Haley, and the girl looked down at her feat. "You want the Lucky Charms?" She asked Dean and he just nodded his head, trying to remind himself that hitting a girl was unacceptable. She threw the closed box at Dean and he caught them. "Here, have them!" There was a stunned silence, before Dean decided to break it.

"You know, Brooke, I don't remember you being this big of a bitch. But, hey, maybe that's why Sammy had no problem leaving you," he finished with a victorious smirk at the look on Brooke's face. She looked like a kicked puppy. There was a loud scraping sound when Haley pushed out her chair, and glared at Dean with fire in her eyes.

"Do not talk to her like that. I get it, Dean. You've been forced back into this small town against your will, it must be just _oh so hard! _But you have _no right _to talk to her like that, and next time you do I want you to get the hell out of my house. Got it?" She questioned. Both Dean and Sam nodded their heads. "Great," she flashed a fake smile, and went back to picking at her Lucky Charms. "Milk is in the fridge, and bowls and spoons are in the cabinets," she informed the two boys and they went up to get it.

"Thank you," Brooke whispered. She looked like she might have cried at any second and Haley couldn't have that. She grabbed Brooke and pulled her into her arms, comforting her friend.

"Hey, hey, hey. There is _no reason _for you to thank me. I'm here for you. Always," she promised, pulling back and looking into Brooke's green eyes.

"That's what I'm thanking you for," she said brokenly.

"It's my pleasure," Haley confessed. "Now, stop your blubbering. My marshmallows are getting cold." Both girls laughed, and Brooke swiped her tears away.

"Bitch," she said, and then laughed at the face Haley made. The boys sat back down at the table and Brooke turned to them. "Now I want to know more about the supernatural," she requested.

"Brooke, I don't think…" Sam started to protest.

"I want to know," Brooke said firmly.

"Fine, Princess, but remember you asked for it," Dean told her before Sam and him told Brooke all she wanted to know.

After the boys finished telling their life story and Brooke all about the Supernatural, she sat quietly. She didn't quite believe what they had just told her, but if Haley believed it then she would.

"Are you okay?" Haley questioned, reaching over to touch Brooke's arm. She knew it was a lot to take in, and she just wanted to be there for her friend.

"Yeah," she assured her friend. "I'm fine, but…" she paused.

"But?" Sam prodded, wanting to hear what she was going to say.

"How is this going to work?" She questioned, and got three confused faces in response. "This thing, you two watching us, me and Haley." Brooke elaborated.

"Yeah, do you expect us to say home or what?" Haley jumped in.

"We have lives, we can't do that," Brooke told them. "I mean I have Julian and Clothes over Bros," Brooke reminded them, and Sam looked away, hating the reminder of her boyfriend.

"And I have Red Bedroom records, my music, and Nathan. I can't just stay home and ignore those things!" The boys felt like they were being ganged up on and worse then that they were jealous at the mention of the girl's boyfriends. And Dean Winchester never did jealous good.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want poor Nathan to feel ignored, would we Sammy?" Dean questioned his brother.

"This is your guys' safety we're talking about here," Sam reminded them.

"Oh, it is? I didn't know that! Did you know that, Haley?" Brooke questioned in a fake-ditz voice, making fun of what Sam just said. Haley laughed shortly.

"We're aware it's our safety at sake," Haley assured them.

"But we're not going to hide from life. Not for anything," Brooke finished.

"So, staying at home is out of the question," Sam concluded. And both boys nodded their heads.

"And in fact, I have a meeting I have to be at in thirty minutes," Haley informed them.

"And I have to deal with the Julian thing," Brooke sighed, and then glared at Sam's smirk.

"One of us will have to go with each of you," Dean decided.

"What?" Both girls questioned, with wide eyes. The boys couldn't go with them! They didn't want them to.

"It makes sense," Sam whispered, already catching onto his brother's plan and thinking it over.

"How does it make sense!" Brook exploded. Haley on the other hand was watching Dean carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"We can watch you that way, and you two can live your _precious _lives," Dean all but sneered. He always wanted a normal life, a normal life with Haley, but he didn't get that. She did though, with someone else, with _Nathan_, and he was bitter about that.

"Fine," Haley agreed. The shocked faces of Sam and Brooke turned to stare at her, but not Dean. He actually was avoiding her stare.

"What do you mean, 'fine'?" Brooke asked, even going as far as to imitate Haley's voice.

"I don't sound like that," Haley pouted.

"_So _not the point," Brooke pointed out, while glaring at her best friend. What had gotten into her best friend? Why was she just _agreeing_ without so much as a complaint? It made no sense to Brooke Davis, but she _would _get to the bottom of it.

"It's a compromise, Brooke," Haley said patiently.

"We shouldn't have to compromise," Brooke pointed out.

"But we do," Haley told her with a shrug. "Davis, this is our _safety_ we're talking about here. This is _your _safety we're talking about here! If this will keep you safe, then I'm all for it," Haley told her reason for agreeing. Brooke just stared at her friends unwavering gaze, she wasn't giving in and Brooke knew it.

"Fine, whatever," Brooke said gravely and sunk down in her chair.

"So, I'll go with you to your store and…" Sam started, but Brooke interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Brooke screeched, and Haley had to cover her ears. "You _cannot _go with me. I have to fix things with Julian, and you can't be there. I was stupid to kick him out and…" Brooke rambled, until Dean cut her off.

"Seems like Haley rubbed off on you," he pointed out dryly, referring to her rambling that his ex-girlfriend used to do all the time. One of the many things he loved about her. Brooke scowls and Haley laughs.

"It's either I go with you, or Dean. What's your choice?" Sam questioned with a victory smile. He knew that Brooke Davis _hated _Dean Winchester.

"Fine, you," Brooke grumbled.

"So, that means, I get Haley," Dean smirked, finally looking at Haley. She couldn't help it and blushed at his gaze, and that just made his smirk widen. She turned to look at Brooke and pouted.

"I hate you." Sam and Brooke both laughed, while Dean's smirk fell.

%%%

After the four decided who would go with who, Brooke and Sam had left, and Haley had went to get ready to go to her meeting. Leaving Dean alone in her house. It was a nice house, it really was. Nice and homey. He went into the living room and looked at all the pictures lining the walls. There were some of random family members, some from high school, some of Peyton and Lucas, but mostly they were pictures of Brooke and Nathan, some with her in the pictures. He walked over to a particular one that had her and Nathan in it. The blued eyed, raven hair boy was holding her close to him, looking down at her with love in his eyes as she grinned up at him. He had to admit to himself that they made a beautiful couple.

Haley had been watching Dean look at her pictures, and saw him stop at one. She knew exactly what picture caught his eye, and was pretty sure she knew what Dean was thinking about it, despite his emotionless face. Haley knew that Nathan and her looked like a couple in that picture, and despite knowing that she didn't have to, she _wanted _to explain it to him.

"My mom," Haley started, almost choking on her name. She came up behind Dean and looked at the picture. He barely showed any acknowledge ship to her presence. "Came home with the news that she had cancer and was dying. She had already told everyone else, she said she saved the best for last, meaning me and Quinn. I think she felt a little guilty for leaving me when I was in high school, thinking I would be fine with Nathan. Because after my divorce she started treating me more special then the rest of my siblings, kept saying I was her favorite," Haley admitted, and then paused to breathe in a shaky breath. Dean finally acknowledged her presence by putting his hand on her shoulder, giving her strength to go on.

"Well," she started and laughed at what she was about to say. "She came home to tell us she was dying, but she wanted _one more _happy memory with me. So, she told Quinn she wanted to spend some quality time with me, but that she would get her turn later. She thought I should know before Quinn, to be able to help her through it. So we were just hanging out in the backyard, when Nathan came over. My mom had always loved Nathan, so she welcomed his presence, but then she started acting weird," Haley paused again and was quiet for awhile.

"You…don't have to go on," Dean reminded her gruffly.

"Yeah," she agreed, and then looked up at him. "But I want to," she admitted, and he gave her a real smile at her answer.

"Then hurry up, James. Daytimes wasting," he teased her, and got her to relax. She finally leaned into his touch and he ended up wrapping the arm that was touching her shoulder, around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. With her head leaning up against his side, she faced the picture and went on with her story.

"She always believed that I could make my own choices, and she wouldn't pressure me to do anything I didn't want to or wasn't ready for. But with Nathan there she started pushing me on him. Telling me to let him in already and that wasn't like her. Both me and Nathan asked her if everything was ok, and she said that she wanted one last good memory with us. We didn't know what she was hiding, but we gave her the good memory none-the-less. She took this of me and Nathan when we were trying to be happy, trying to give her the good memory. She gave it to me before she died," Haley finished. After that she was silent for awhile as she just stared at the picture.

"That sucks," he summed up and she laughed. She loved that he didn't say "I'm sorry", like so many people did.

"Thank you for not saying you're sorry," she thanked him, not yet getting out of his hold. She loved the feeling of being held by Dean, of being protected by him. Of being loved by him.

"What would I say I'm sorry for? I didn't do anything," he teased, trying to lighten the mood and get out of the 'chick flick moment'.

"Thank you," she said once again, turning and pressing a kiss to his shirt-clad chest before getting out of his grip. He stood there stunned for a minute, his breath coming in short pants. He couldn't even fucking _move_, after she had kissed him, and it wasn't even his lips she kissed! "I'm going to be late if we don't get a move on," she called from her doorway, and he had to force his legs to go after her.

%%%

Sam and Brooke drove to her shop in silence. She was driving her car, and he was driving in the passenger seat. He didn't know what to say to her, and she didn't want to talk to him. He left her. When it was time to get out and go into her store, she didn't even wait for him before bursting through her door and seeing Julian.

"Brooke," he said, almost pleadingly when he saw her.

"I am _so _sorry," she said instead of a greeting as she propelled herself into her boyfriend's arms. She loved him _so much; _she couldn't, and wouldn't loose him. Not even for the boy who made her feel like no one else ever had. Not even for the boy who was walking into her store at that very moment. Julian tense when he saw Sam and Sam had to restrain himself when he saw Julian holding Brooke.

"What is he doing here?" He demanded, looking back to look at Brooke. She had no idea what to say; luckily Sam saved her from having to say anything.

"I'm here to ketch up with Brooke and Haley," Sam answered, only half lying.

"I didn't asked you," Julian snapped. He pried Brooke's hands off of him, and stared at her wanting an explanation. "Who is this guy? Tell me the truth, Brooke," he requested, and Brooke knew she had to tell him as much of the truth as she could.

"He went to Stanford with Haley, they were friends. Years ago he came to Tree Hill with his brother Dean. Haley started dating Dean, and fell in love. I had a casual fling with Sam, but then we started dating. They left town soon after," she explained, fiddling with the fabric of her shirt.

"Did you love him?" Julian questioned, and both Brooke and Sam froze, both thinking the same thing. Did she love him? Does she love him?

"No," Brooke said forcefully, but Julian could read a little doubt in her eyes.

"You don't know," Julian corrected, and Brooke's eyes searched out his holding on for dear life to his gaze.

"I love _you_," she told him.

"And you love him," Julian added, nodding his head towards Sam. "Do you know what you want?" Julian questioned.

"Yes," she cried. "You."

"Are you sure?" He questioned like a little boy. He watched Brooke carefully, gauging her reaction to the question. And because of that he saw how her gaze went to Sam for a split second, before she looked down. "You're not," he concluded.

"Julian," she said in a pleading voice. He walked over and kissed her cheek before walking over to the door and pausing.

"Figure out what you want, Brooke Davis. And if what you want is me, well I'll be here," he told her before walking out the door and quite possibly, out her life. Tears slid down Brooke's face mercilessly.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Sam questioned, uncomfortably. No one ever wanted to comfort the girl they loved over a break up with another guy.

She just wanted someone to blame for everything, so when she heard Sam's voice, she couldn't stop the hurtful words from falling out. She stalked over to him until she was right in his face.

"This is _your _fault! Why did you have to come back? Haley and I, we were better without you and Dean. You shouldn't have come back. You shouldn't have left. I hate you. I hate you, and Dean," she yelled at him, with tears running down her face. He soon took her in his arms as she bawled out her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am _so sorry_," he whispered as he let his own tears fall and mingle with hers.

%%%

Haley and Dean walked through the doors to Red Bedroom Records, ten minutes late. Miranda jumped up from her seat as soon as she saw her artist, not even giving a second look to Dean.

"Haley, where have you been?" Miranda asked with her heavily accented voice.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized with a small smile. It may not seem like they got along, but she really did consider Miranda a friend.

"It's not like you to be late," the other girl pointed out.

"I know, I just got…held up," Haley answered, shooting a brief look at Dean who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Ah," Miranda said, giving Haley and knowing and slightly condescending look. All three stood there for awhile, until Miranda shook he head. "Sit, sit, we have some things to talk about," Miranda told Haley. Both girls took a seat, and Haley told Dean to sit beside her, which he did gladly. He felt like he was getting somewhere with Haley. Like maybe he could win her back, like he knew then that he wanted. He wanted her, all of her.

"So, what did you call this meeting for?" Haley questioned.

"Maybe your guest should wait outside," Miranda suggested.

"No," Haley said forcefully, causing Miranda to look at her weird. "I mean, um, It's fine if he stays," Haley corrected, trying to sound more casual. Miranda just nodded her head, and Dean tried to cover his smirk that had formed.

"The people at the record, they want to know if you were serious about wanting to take a break," Miranda told her.

"Oh, um, well yeah. I guess," Haley said. She had mentioned wanting a break before her mother died, wanting a chance to spend more time with her mother, but now that she was dead…Haley just didn't know.

"You have to be sure, Haley," Miranda pointed out. She could tell Haley had a lot to think about.

"I'm not," she admitted, her scared brown eyes meeting Miranda's. Miranda sighed and reached over and took Haley's hand, she wasn't good with the soft moments, but Haley was her friend. Maybe her only friend she had in the states.

"As your boss, I have to tell you to get sure. The record wants an answer by next week, Haley. Also as your boss, I have to tell you that I would strongly disagree if you chose to take a break. This could ruin your career," Miranda informed her. Haley tensed up, until she felt Dean's strong hand on her back rubbing soothing circles. He always did know how to calm her down.

"What about, as my friend. What would you say then?" Haley questioned. Miranda let go of her hand, and stood up and walked around the small office.

"I would tell you that I'm worried about you and that if you need time to cope with your mother's death to take it. I would say that your mental health is more important then you career," Miranda told her, looking away from the duo sitting in the chairs. "I would tell you to do whatever you needed to, to get better."

"Thank you," Haley said softly, and put her hand on Dean's knee to show him that she was thanking him too. Miranda turned to look at Haley with a smirk on her face.

"As your friend, I would also have to ask you who the heartbreak beside you is," Miranda said and both her and Dean laughed when Haley turned bright red. Haley just stared at her with the deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face. She didn't know _what _to say.

"A friend," Dean answered, and Haley smiled at him thankful that he answered. Thankful that he was there for her. Thankful that he was back in her life.

%%%

**(I really hope you liked it. I tried really hard to make up for the long wait. **

**Dedication: this one is dedicated to 'Daytime Believe' for a couple of different reasons. One, because I couldn't respond to her THREE AMAZING reviews on chapter 15. Two, because she's a newbie to my story, and I love my newbie's as much as I love the people who have been reading this since chapter 2, because only one person has EVER reviewed on chapter 1 and that was just my friend Rose playing a prank on me. Three, because she reviewed THREE TIMES, and was my driving inspiration for updating this, because HELLO she reviewed three times on chapter 15. And four, because I'm pretty sure (and somebody correct me if I'm wrong,) that she popped my anonymous reviewer cherry. My first anonymous reviewer, everyone! I'm so proud!**

**ANOTHER DEDICATION: To TheBaby1991, I lied to her. I told her I would get this up tomorrow, but It's up today. And for that I am truly sorry. You can yell at me if you want, you know. I promise I wont yell back.**

**Questions:**

**Do you hate long Author Notes? I don't, but I know other people do. If you do, I'm sorry, and I wont hold it against you if you just skip my AN's, I don't say too many important things. **

**How has your last month been? Mines been hectic and freakin' crazy.**

**For the Americans reading this, how are you spending your 4****th**** of July tomorrow? If your not an American, then how are you spending your Sunday? And I really hope that wasn't offensive to any, because it really wasn't meant to be. I'm doing nothing for my Sunday OR for the 4****th****. **

**Ok that's about it, but one little side note: As of June 9****th**** I was 17 years old, and my friend 22Vodkashots wrote me a birthday fic, and it's a Daley crossover and up on here. Go read it. It's AMAZING! And…that's all folks!)**

**REVIEW!**


	17. When you just can't resist

**(A shorter chapter, but a very good one. Hope you enjoy, remember; Reviews = love.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Life at Home

Ch 17 – When you just can't resist

Haley was stiff as her and Dean walked out of Tric, which housed Red Bedroom Records. She was so stiff because Dean's hand rested on the small of her back. It was like he was walking her out, like a _boyfriend _or at least someone who cared, would. She wondered if he was aware of his own actions. Maybe he was and he wanted her back. Maybe he had a job to do and was just trying to protect her. Maybe he had a job to do and wanted her to think he cared again, to get her in bed. Maybe…Haley just didn't know. And quite frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Dean walked Haley out of Tric like a freakin' boyfriend would, and it felt so foreign to him. Yeah, he was trying to act all sweet and shit to try and win her back, but did he even do stuff like that when they were together before? For the life of him he couldn't remember. It seemed like a different life. Like he was looking in on some other guys life with her, not his own. And he wasn't even going to think about the fact that, that thought had him jealous of past Dean. 'Cause that was just insane to even think about.

Once they reached the Impala, Dean opened her door like a gentleman, but instead of getting in the car Haley just stared at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hands up when she didn't get in the car. "What?"

"What are you playing at?" Haley questioned, completely suspicious.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, wary about what she would say next.

"You opened my door, and walked me out to the car!" Haley exclaimed, like it was a federal crime. And it was to her. She didn't want to be used again. She couldn't be used again.

"Haley," Dean sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Was she always going to be this guarded towards him? Did he really hurt her that bad? "We were both going to the same car, of course I walked you out," he justified, not really knowing what she was talking about with that statement.

"Your hand was on my back!" She cried in frustration.

"So?" He questioned back. "What I'm not allowed to touch you anymore?"

"Well Dean, I think you gave up that right when you fucked me and then left me," slipped out of her mouth before she could edit the words. She hated the crude words she used, and regretted the words as soon as they registered in her mind.

Dean slammed her door shut, and she flinched at the loud sound and cowered by the side of the door. For one of the first times, actually scared of Dean. But he couldn't even think straight, not with her words running through his head. _"Gave up that right when you fucked me and then left me!" "Fucked me and then left me!" _The words ran through his mind, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and damn it, _they hurt_ somewhere deep in his heart. He stalked over to her, and put his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the car.

She averted her eyes from his tense gave. She couldn't look in his green eyes, because when she did she knew she would see hurt and pain from her words. She never wanted to hurt him, not really. Not even to try and get some sick form of justice for what he did to her. She wasn't, and could never be, that cruel.

Dean wanted her to look at him, no, he _needed _her to look at him, so he grabbed her chin forcefully in his hands and made her face him. "I _never _fucked you," he declared, and at that her eyes went to his. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving; he knew that was his cue to go on. "I made love to you," he admitted, and then without another word he left her standing beside the passenger door to his car, and got in the drivers seat. "You coming?" He asked her after several minutes of her standing in the same spot.

"Yeah," she said softly and got in the car, never once looking at him. They started the short trip back to her house in silence.

"Bad Company" by Bad Company was blaring through the Impala's speakers ten minutes after the duo left Tric. Haley reached up and turned it down to an acceptable listening volume.

"Hey," Dean protested, his eyes darting over to the girl he loved in the passenger seat. "That's a good song." Her laugh echoed throughout the car and it brought a smile to his face. He loved it when he could make her laugh. She deserved happiness in her life and he liked to entertain the thought that maybe, just maybe, he could bring her that happiness. Someday.

"I thought, maybe," and she paused. She turned her body to look at him, and when his eyes darted over to her he couldn't look away for a moment. She was looking at him with her teeth biting into her bottom lip, and nervousness etched on her face. She looked so beautiful. "We could talk," she finished.

Wait…what? She wanted to talk to him? Civilly? Or would she just scream at him? Maybe tell him that she loved Nathan? Maybe tell him that she wanted to try again with him? Maybe, just talk about pointless things because she was bored? Hell, Dean didn't care. He wasn't one to kick a gifted horse in the mouth.

"Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat nervously, eyes back on the road. Haley turned away from him then, and he could literally _feel _her gaze no longer on his body. "What do you want to talk about?" He questioned.

A small nervous laugh fell from Haley's lips. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just wanted to talk."

"To me?" Dean questioned back, disbelieving that she would want to talk to him. _Him _of all people. The thought gave him hope for a future with her. Maybe, after some explaining and a lot of talking she could forgive him for leaving. Maybe.

"Yeah," she laughed a little to cover the awkward situation. "Who else would I talk to? Myself?" She tried to joke.

"You've been known to do it before," he pointed out, and let out a huge laugh when her infamous blush colored her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, remind me why I wanted to talk to you again," she requested and he shot her an adorable grin. He kept laughing, but stopped when she shot him a pointed look.

"I can't help it that you're so cute when you blush," he noted, but then could have kicked himself for his words. He called her cute? _Cute? _Girls were not cute to Dean Winchester, and even if they were he didn't say it out loud. But alas, Haley's sweet laughter made him feel better about his words.

"Cute, huh?" She questioned the blush in question coloring her cheek. "I didn't know looking like a tomato could make someone look cute," she noted, trying her hardest to cool down her heated cheeks.

"When it's you," he said simply, and all her efforts of cooling her cheeks were in vain. He chuckled lightly, and she joined in. After awhile he cleared his throat. "So any topic is up for grabs?" He questioned, and she turned to look at him.

"Um, sure," she answered warily. She just hoped that he wouldn't breach the unwritten rule of not talking about him leaving, or anything relating to that topic. She was sure he had more sense then that though.

"Why do you want to take a break?" He questioned, referring to what he learned while sitting in on the meeting with Miranda and Haley.

"What?" She asked, not expecting him to ask what he did.

"A break? From music? Haley, that's not like you," he pointed out.

"Oh, no. That's very like me," she told him. "It seems whenever things get hard I take a break from music."

"Hales," he groaned, tired of her avoiding the question.

"My mom was sick and I wanted to spend more time with her," she explained, starring out her window.

"Then why are you still considering the break?" He questioned and her eyes shot to him. They were wide, shocked, and startled.

"How…I'm not…what…" she was lost for words. How did he know she was still considering taking the break?

"I saw the look in your eyes. You're going to take it, but why? Why now?" He questioned, his eyes focused on the road.

"It wasn't the same," at his confused look she knew she had to elaborate. "Music just changed for me," and she left it at that.

Dean decided to answer the one question swirling around in his mind. "When I left?" He questioned, wondering if he had affected even that part of her life. That one sacred part of her life. Her music.

"Without everyone who left," she corrected.

"Who all left?"

"You and Sam," she started and he focused _hard _on the road. "My dad died, Lucas, Peyton, and their kid left," she paused once again, playing with her hands in her lap. "My mom died," she whispered.

"Haley," he uttered, not knowing how to help her.

"And Nathan is gone all the time for his job," she went on, not realizing that with her words Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened tenfold. "I just can't get into it. I need a break."

"Then take a break," he said, shrugging like it was a no brainer. His cavalier attitude made a joyful laugh escape her mouth. She had missed him _so bad_.

"It's not that easy," she laughed out.

"Yeah, it is," he stated. "If you want to take a break, then take one."

"You are the only one who sees it like that," she laughed. "Everyone else is telling me to do the 'right thing'. That my mom wouldn't want me to give up my music. And how would they know?" She questioned, her voice breaking towards the end, but she needed to be strong. She needed to stay strong. She couldn't break down, not with Dean, not with anyone.

Dean watched the girl he loved with a heavy heart. She was struggling, that much was obvious. It hurt him that she was trying to keep from breaking down that she wouldn't let him in, but he knew he deserved that. She didn't think he could be trusted, but he could be and she would see that eventually.

"I missed that," she admitted in a small voice. "You always understood me in a way no one else could." Dean should have been thrilled with that admission, but he just wasn't. Her sentence, it reminded him of something that had been plaguing his mind since he arrived back in town.

"What about Nathan?" Dean questioned, trying to stifle the jealousy that was threatening to eat him alive.

"What _about _Nathan?" She shot back. She had been expecting the question, but that didn't mean she wanted to answer it. That was just a difficult question to answer.

"Are you guys together?" He finally threw caution to the wind, and regretted his words as soon as they were out. Maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe he should have left well enough alone, but if he wanted to be with her he had to ask. And boy, did he want to be with her.

"No," she whispered, leaving it at that. The Nathan situation was a tough one for her. She felt so bad for hurting him, for using him, but she needed him, just not in the way he wanted and needed her.

"Do you want to be?" Once again, Dean hated that he asked, but he needed to. It was necessary for his mental health. And for Nathan's physical health, for if Dean had to keep guessing at whether Nathan and Haley were together, Nathan wouldn't be alive much longer. Haley's bitter laugh threw him off, but not as much as her words did.

"Can we not talk about this?" She requested, trying her hardest to not yell at him.

"I need to know Haley," he admitted in a hard voice. She looked over at the man she loved. He was stiff, and ridged, and she knew then that she had to explain. She had to explain why she wasn't with Nathan and why she would never be with Nathan. Not again. Not after Dean.

"He loves me," she admitted the truth that Dean had already known. Dean's sharp intake of breath was heard, but ignored by Haley. "He loves me so much, and he just wants to be with me. But I can't be with him. I just can't," she told him, sounding every bit the broken girl she was.

"Why not?"

"Because," and then she paused and looked over at Dean. At her paused her quickly took his eyes off of the wheel and looked over at her. When their eyes met Haley knew she had to go on, and even if she wanted to she couldn't have stopped her next words from flowing out of her mouth. "He loves me, but I _still _love you."

Fuck, he couldn't breathe. No, he wasn't exaggerating to prove a point or anything like that. He honestly _could not _breathe. What was that girl doing to him? He was Dean Winchester for God's sake! He _did not _act like a love sick puppy. It just wasn't in his nat…

"Dean, watch out!" Haley yelled with pure terror in her voice, causing Dean to snap back to life. He quickly observed the situation. He hadn't been paying attention to the road after her words, like a complete _Jackass_, and was heading straight for another car going the other way. A head on collision. He couldn't let that happen, not to Haley, and especially not to his Baby, his beautiful Impala. He went through all of that mentally in about three seconds, and on the fourth second he jerked the wheel so the car went careening in the opposite direction as the other car. Once they were out of immediate danger Dean pulled off onto the side of the road.

"Are you ok?" He questioned hoarsely. Fuck, demons he could handle. Ghosts, vampires, ghouls, you name it, but a car crash? That was damn terrifying.

She was terrified. Absolutely terrified, and as she looked over at Dean's scarred face she didn't know whether to jump him out of relief, or tear into him for not paying attention to the damn road. What the hell was he thinking?

"Haley, are you ok?" He asked once again, when he didn't get a response.

"What were you thinking?" She questioned in a scary calm voice.

"I wasn't," he admitted and they were both quite for awhile. "After you said…" he started to explain, but Haley didn't want to hear it.

"What I said doesn't change anything, Dean," she told him.

He was disappointed, to say the least, but he was still determined. She would change her mind. He knew she would.

_ "This is your fault! Why did you have to come back? Haley and I, we were better without you and Dean. You shouldn't have come back. You shouldn't have left. I hate you. I hate you, and Dean," she yelled at him, with tears running down her face. He soon took her in his arms as she bawled out her eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he whispered as he let his own tears fall and mingle with hers. _"I shouldn't have ever left, and I shouldn't have ever returned," he admitted. "Maybe I was scared of a relationship with you and that's why I left, but maybe it was because I had to be there for my brother. I don't really know, but I do know that I regret it," Sam told Brooke, baring his heart to her.

"I missed you, so much," she told him, holding on for dear life. She didn't want to let him go, not again. Not ever. She wanted Sam, she realized that much. But what about Julian? She couldn't forget about him. That wouldn't be fair to him, or to herself. But Sam was the one who got away, and the only man who had ever made her truly happy.

"I love you, Brooke Davis," Sam told her with a sigh. He had to get the truth out in the open. He wanted her to know that she _did indeed _have a choice. Him or Julian, she had to choose.

Brooke pulled back from his embrace and craned her head to where she could see his face. She couldn't believe that he actually told her that, she also couldn't believe that she wasn't freaking out like she did when Julian told her the same thing. That admission actually made her happy. He loved her, but did she love him? She couldn't think about it anymore. She had to get her mind off of those three tiny words.

"Tell me something else," she demanded, kind of abruptly.

"What?" Sam questioned with a chuckle in his voice. He had missed her so much. Her and her weird ways.

"I missed having someone to tell _anything _to. I mean, I had you, but then you left," she paused for a few seconds, and Sam just didn't know what to say. Brooke decided she had to go on. "And I can tell Haley almost anything, but there are some things I can't."

"Why not?" He questioned, he had thought they did tell each other everything.

"She's hurt," she said simply. "She is _so _hurt and sometimes what I have to say reminds her of Dean, and she can't handle that," Brooke said and then way quiet after her admission.

"I'm a demon blood addict," Sam told her out of the blue.

"Wait. What?" Brooke asked and Sam chuckled bitterly. He went back and told her the whole story of how he started. "How are you?" Brooke questioned softly, after he finished his story.

"I want it, so bad some days," he admitted what he had failed to even tell his brother.

"How did you survive?" Brooke questioned in awe. What he told her was…_big._ It was _huge_, and she could believe he told her.

"Thoughts of you, and a normal life with you, were the only thing that got me through," he said softly, being his normal bleeding-heart self, and putting himself on the line. She could accept him or she could deny him, either way. It was up to her.

Brooke knew that she had to make a choice, and she did. "I think I've been fooling myself into believing I didn't love you. That I _don't _love you," she told him softly, stroking his face affectionately.

Sam couldn't of resisted even if he wanted to, and his lips crashed down on hers with a passion and a need that left her breathless. He was taking, not giving, and all she could do was take back. They stumbled back until they were in the back of the shop, hidden from all the windows. Clothes were discarded, and skin was devoured. And they both…took.

All thoughts of Julian forgotten.

After the almost accident Dean and Haley had calmed down, and driven back to her house. They needed to do something mundane to calm down, so they decided on watching T.V. Together.

Haley sat down on one side of her couch, as far away from Dean as she could get. As meaningless sound drowned on in the background, Haley looked over at Dean. And in return he turned and looked over at her. Her heart had been in control of her body for the whole day, and one again she couldn't stop it from making her scream the truth.

"I miss you, _so much_," she admitted. Looking into his green eyes, she remembered when she used to see her future in them, and to her surprise she still could. God, he meant everything to her.

Dean knew he had to let his feelings be known. He hated to be vulnerable, but he needed to. He needed to prove that she wasn't just a game to him. He needed to prove that she was _everything _to him.

"I love you," he said for the first time, and the silence that followed was deathening.

**(Yeah, I know, I'm a bitch for leaving it there. If you review, you can tell me so. I'm such a review whore. Now I'm also a story pimper, I have a One-shot circling in this cross-over world with NO REVIEWS, and it's been out there for awhile. It's actually a prequel to this, and it kind of sucks. Yeah, I'm giving you fair warning. It's called, "Luke I'm coming home for awhile" or something like that. So…if you can handle it's suckiness, check it out.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Are you reading anything right now, besides fanfiction? I'm reading "Marathon Man" by William Goldman, currently.**

**Do you apologize first? Why do I ask? Because I just pissed off my father, and he's the ONLY one that can get me to apologize AT ALL, let alone first.**

**TRIVIA: How old is Abraham Lincoln? I needed a question, and my dad told me to put that in. Don't cheat, don't use Google.**

**Dedication: I really do think this is a good chapter, so I'm dedicating it to a friend. Ms tori Cullen, dear this one is yours. You've been supporting me since the beginning, and I really appreciate that. I am so honored to not only call you a dedicated review/reader/supporter, but also a great friend. I hope you enjoyed this.)**

**Review!**


	18. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**(AN: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this, it was fun writing.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And I mean that seriously. I'm a 17 year old high school student, everything I 'own' is technically my parents.**

**Dedications: I decided to do them at the top. Now I was thinking over this whole 'dedications' crap, and if I would dedicate to people who have only reviewed once and then never again, and I decided why the hell not? I want to thank everyone who has ever picked up their metaphoric pen, and left me a few words. But that doesn't even concern today's dedication. **

**23bNrAuLcEaYs: or Kate, if you don't mind me calling you that. Well, you reviewed for many, many, many chapters, then didn't, and then left me this kick ass review the other day. Which by the way did inspire me to update this (that and Daytime Believers second review, for last chapter, she JUST sent me,) so, thank you for that. But you leave me such awesome reviews that make my days awesome! Their so random half the time, and always praise my work. You are a doll, Kate. Thank you for all of your support!**

**Warning: There is a part in this, that while I do not think it's higher than a T, is more adult then I usual write. Mainly 'cause I'm not an adult. So, it's a medium T. You were warned.**

Life at Home

Chapter 18 – The heart wants what it wants

"_I miss you, so much," she admitted. Looking into his green eyes, she remembered when she used to see her future in them, and to her surprise she still could. God, he meant everything to her._

_ Dean knew he had to let his feelings be known. He hated to be vulnerable, but he needed to. He needed to prove that she wasn't just a game to him. He needed to prove that she was everything to him._

_ "I love you," he said for the first time, and the silence that followed was deathening. _

"Um, what?" Haley questioned, baffled at what he just said. She was imagining things, right? He didn't really, _couldn't _really love her. He left her, for goodness sakes!

"I love you," he repeated softly, stroking her soft cheek affectionately. She brought her own hand up, and to his surprise, knocked his hand away. She saw the hurt, and surprise swirling around his deep emotional green eyes, and couldn't stand it. She scooted as far away from him on the couch, as she could.

"You don't love me," she whispered, with a nice little scoff attached to the end. Green eyes hit brown, as the two former lovers started an intense staring contest.

"Yes I…" but Haley didn't even let Dean finish.

"No you don't!" She exploded, raising her voice and breaking out of her comfort zone she liked to be in. It was no secret that Haley James was a type-A control freak, so it wasn't often that she got so angry she screamed. Sarcasm and biting remarks were more her style, not actual screaming. Dean Winchester just got under her skin.

"Hales," he said, shocked that she actually _screamed_. When Dean reached his hand over to her, to comfort her, she jumped off of the couch, and away from him.

"You do not get to come in here, tell me you _love me_, and expect me to be the same naive girl you left. Because I'm not!" She explained, furious beyond belief. How could he! Was he just trying to get her into bed again? Because it wouldn't work.

"Calm down," Dean muttered, also standing up. He hated when she got over-dramatic, which she did occasionally. Damn Brooke Davis for rubbing off on her.

"Calm down?" She repeated incredulously. Calm down! _Calm down!_ Haley was seeing red with rage.

"Yeah, calm down," he bit out, getting angry at her attitude. He just told her he loved her, and _that _was how she was acting? Yeah, it pissed Dean off.

"I will not _calm down! _You think you can just say those three little magical words, and it'll get me to jump in bed with you again? Well, that's not going to happen Buster," she told him, hatred and anger in her eyes. Dean idly wondered how long it took for her love, devotion, and faith in him to turn into hatred. Because there was no denying that she hated him now. But how long did it take for that transformation?

"God damn it, Haley," Dean cursed, running his calloused, rough hand over his face. "That's not what this is about!"

"Oh, really?" She challenged, not backing down. He walked over to where he was towering over her.

"Yes, real," he confirmed, complete with a little nod. "Haley, I love…"

"No!" She screeched, scrambling away from him with frantic motions, as if he was going to hurt her. Maybe she thought he was. "You used me before, and that's all you're going to do this time," she admitted what she believed deep in her heart of hearts.

"Is that what you really believe?" He questioned, fighting the urge to hold his breath for her answer, because really? That's just a little too girly for Dean Winchester.

"Isn't it the truth?" She questioned back, too emotionally worn out to fight him anymore. She hated fighting with him. It took everything out of her.

"God, no," he breathes out, taking long strides until she's in his arms reluctantly. He stroked her long brown hair, trying to give both himself and Haley some comfort. "I love you Haley. I have for awhile," he admitted, sincerity radiating off of his voice.

"Then why would you leave?" She questioned, still disbelieving of the truth.

"I'm not safe. I wasn't then and I'm not now. I thought that…Fuck!" He exclaimed, stopping in the middle of what he was saying and pulling away from Haley. She looked at him completely, and utterly confused.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't do this, Haley! The whole 'let's share our feelings thing'! That's not me," he told her firmly. His green eyes locked onto her brown as hidden emotions were shared.

"I know," she assured him in a soft voice.

He nodded his head once, but then went on. "But I guess I have to, don't I?" All he got in response was a shrug. "The truth is I was scared, ok?" He shot out in an angry voice.

"Why," Haley started, but her voice came out too high pitched, and she cleared her throat. "Why were you scared? What were you scared of?" She tried to hide her excitement at finally getting the answers she had been craving, but she would bet anything Dean saw through her façade.

"You," he said simply, but then turned away from her and went on. "I was scared of what my life would do to you. I didn't want to…ruin you. And I was scared of what you would do to me, Haley James," he admitted the truth in a quite voice. A fog of silence covered the two of them, until the sound of Haley's small footsteps broke it. She walked up to her former-lover and wrapped her arms around his back, letting her head fall down against him.

"Is that the truth?" She questioned, sounding broken and unsure. He turned around quick, breaking her hold on him. When her arms fell limp to her side, he grabbed them and held them in his own rough hands.

"Yes," he told her, letting her see on his face that it was indeed the truth. When the weight, of thinking he used her, was lifted from her shoulders, she felt an immediate relief. She flung her small, soft body against his taller, harder body, wrapping her small arms around his neck and bringing them cheek to cheek. She placed a soft kiss on the stubble of his chin, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear," she told him with a light, musical laugh. It was the best thing he had heard in awhile. Even better that he knew the laugh was the effect of _his _words. Not Nathan's, Sam's, Lucas', or any other random guy's, _his._ All his. She broke up his trip on cloud nine, by her next words. "But it doesn't change anything."

Why did she say that? Haley wondered. She knew it wasn't true. What he had just told her changed everything. It especially changed how she saw him. She hadn't completely forgiven him, though. He had taken her choice, her _free will_, away from her! Screw the romantic notion of it. She wasn't that much of a hopeless romantic. Haley wasn't one who required to be independent before all else, like Brooke was, but she _needed _to have her choices. She needed to have her say in everything. Maybe, it didn't change anything else. Was she ready to forgive him, just because his reasoning for leaving was noble? Did she ever care that it was noble? She was just so lost and confused. She wanted him, but could she trust him? She just didn't know.

Dean turned his head to look down at Haley's angelic face. "What do you mean?" He questioned, warily. He knew, deep down in his heart of hearts, what she meant. It didn't change their situation. She still wasn't going to let down her guard around him. She didn't want to be with him. Not that she knew that Dean wanted to be with her. She knew Dean loved her, like she loved him, but did she know he wanted to be wither her? Or did his reasoning's for leaving her still stand? Did he not want to be in her life in fear that he would ruin it? She just didn't know.

"You know what I mean," she sighed, detangling herself from him. She walked over to the couch and sat down, getting ready for the serious discussion she was sure she was about to partake in. Dean walked over and joined her, resting his feet on her impeccably clean coffee table, and ignoring the glare that Haley sent him. He decided he better go on before she reprimanded him.

"Could you be anymore hot and cold?" He question in an emotionless voice, tired of, what he was sure were, her games. He stood at the blank T.V. his face also showing no clue to what he was feeling. He was shut off toward her, and she hated it, but she didn't regret what she was doing. If he thought he was so high and mighty, that he could determine her fate for her, then she would keep him at a distance. No matter how loud her heart was screaming at her to stop. To stop pushing him away and just take him in her arms and never let go.

She decided to just ignore his question, because she didn't know how to respond to it. "I want to be friends," she said, out of the blue. And she did want them to be friends. She wanted him in her life. She couldn't _not_ have him in her life. She had tried it once before and was left miserable. Maybe, she could deal with him just being her friend. Maybe not. She wasn't sure, but she thought she was doing the right thing. What she needed to to keep herself safe. To keep her heart unbroken.

His feet hit the floor with a thump, as his head turned to look at her. Disbelief, hurt, and grim amusement covered his face, and she couldn't stop herself from wincing. She tried to look away, but it was like a train wreck. Seeing it was disgusting, and heartbreaking, but you just couldn't look away. Maybe, she was a bad as he was. He shattered her heart once, and now she was doing the same to hers. She hated the person she was becoming. What happened to the girl she was in high school, or even before when she was with him? The girl who would do anything for love, where was she? Oh yeah, Dean had killed her long before.

A dry laugh escaped Dean's full lips, as he shook his head in grim amusement. "We have never been _just friends_, Hales. And we can't be just friends, _ever_." He answered, still staring at her beautiful face. He had never expected winning her back to be easy. He knew he had hurt her, and he knew he hurt her _bad_. But never in his wildest dreams – nightmares – did he expect her to be this cruel. Friends? Really? Was she trying to torture him? Or did she honestly think she could be content with just being his friend? That thought hurt worse then any torture her – or hell – could bestow on him. He could never be just her friend, and he would prove to her that she could never be just his friend.

"Why not?" She asked, in a challenging tone, and Dean Winchester never was one to back down from a challenge. She would see by time he was done wither her. She would know they were meant to be, just like he knew it.

"Because," he answered carelessly, before placing one hand against the small of her back and bringing her body close to his. She could feel the warmth from his body radiating to hers, and she felt _hot _and tingly. His breath fanned across her face, before he kissed her forehead, traveling down. He kissed the left corner of her lips, before heading to her neck and lavishing the skin there. Making sure to suck on her soft spot behind her ear. She couldn't think straight, couldn't even function. Her mind was in a fog, and the only coherent thoughts her brain was sending out were, _"Dean. Dean. Dean." _His name was a continuous mantra in her mind, and for once she let go of control and let her body enjoy itself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him closer against her. She felt him grin against her skin, when she let out a strangled moan, but she couldn't help it. What he was doing felt _so good_.

His lips traveled back up from the base of her neck, where he had been working, and went to her ear. He sucked on the lobe for a few seconds, until he heard her let out another moan. His mouth traveled up to the shell of her ear, before he let his hot breath fan across it. "Do you let your friends do that to you, Hales?" He questioned in a condescending voice. She could only moan in response, before unwrapping her hands from around his neck. She never thought about what she was doing, who she was doing it with, or the consequences of her action. She for once acted before she thought, not that she could even think with what Dean was doing to her. She brought her hands against his shoulder and pushed him down, to where he was laying on the couch, and then she straddled him. With her new position she kissed him with everything she had. Showing him without words, how much she had missed him and how much she loved him.

They were in their own little world, which consisted only of them. _Dean and Haley_. No thoughts were thought, and no worries were expressed. Things were how they should have been all along, until the shrill ringing of the phone broke Haley out of her haze. Only then did she realize what she was doing. She was kissing _Dean Winchester_. Hell, it was safe to say that she was about to sleep with him! What was she thinking? She couldn't be doing that! He broke her heart, and he would continue to break her heart if she let him. Kissing him was out of the question, all it did was torture her – and him. Not that Dean minded. Although, he thought that her kissing back meant that she was ready to be with him again. Silly Dean, he of all people should know that kissing somebody didn't necessarily mean that you were together, or even wanted to be together, with them. He knew he was wrong when he saw her brown eyes, filled with regret. He could also see that she was scared, and that _hurt. _She was scared to be with him, that much was obvious. Did he really hurt her that much? He knew know that the answer to that was, yes. He _had _indeed hurt her that bad. And that killed him inside.

She stared at him with wide eyes, as the phone continued to ring. He opened his mouth to say something, when the answering machine picked up the call. "Haley?" The familiar voice questioned, and Dean scowled when Haley quickly jumped off of him to answer the phone. "Are you screening your calls a – " she picked up the phone before the voice could go on. She sent Dean one more look, before taking the phone and heading into a different room. Nathan Scott. Boy, how Dean hated that man.

Oh God, what did she just do? Brooke questioned herself, as she watched Sam put his clothing back on. She slept with Sam Winchester. While she had a boyfriend. And damn it! In her prized store! What the hell was she thinking? Oh yeah, she wasn't. Sam had the ability to make her head go hazy and make her just want to jump him. She hadn't felt that way since Lucas, and she had _never _felt that way for Julian. And that thought made her nauseous.

"I'm going to be sick," she exclaimed before running into the bathroom and throwing up. Sam soon followed after, and held her hair and she emptied the contents of her stomach. She was so disgusted with herself. How could she do that? She remembered the pain she had felt when it was Peyton and Lucas cheating on her, and now she was doing the same thing? She hated the person she had become, if this was the new her.

"Brooke," Sam started, but her sobs cut him off. He went to take her in his arms, but she let out a startled gasp and scrambled across the bathroom floor until she was on the other side of the bathroom.

"Don't!" She shrieked, her fear of the person she had become making her act like a scared and frightened wild animal. She wrapped her arms around herself as her sobs intensified. Sam couldn't handle seeing her like that. The brave, strong, and beautiful Brooke Davis reduced to a blubbering mess. Because of him. He had hardly ever felt more guilty in his life. He had to hold her. He _had _to lessen her pain at least a little bit. So he ignored her whimpers of protest and crossed the bathroom, taking her into his strong arms when he could.

After awhile her sobs were reduced into sniffles, soothed by Sam and his presence. "What's the matter, Brooke?" He questioned, even though he was pretty sure he already knew. She was feeling guilty for what they did. And he felt bad for that, he really did. He felt horrible for poor Julian. But he couldn't find it inside himself to feel sorry for sleeping with her. He would never regret it. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her. He could never regret making love to her, and he would never feel guilty about it, but he knew Brooke Davis was a better person then he was. Or at least better than the person he had become.

"I'm Peyton!" She exclaimed, and Sam couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. She pulled back and when she saw him laughing, she slapped his chest. "Don't laugh," she demanded, but seeing him so happy and carefree made her crack a smile. She knew he was having a rough time with everything. That couldn't be denied, so it made her _so _happy that she could make him laugh. It made her feel slightly better about her betrayal.

"You are not Peyton," he said in a calm voice, lightly caressing her face. "You are Brooke Davis. You are cute, funny, beautiful, and gorgeous, warm hearted, caring, sexy, childish, smart, and everything else I ever wanted in a woman. I love you," he told her with his signature puppy dog grin. He was adorable, there was no denying that. Not that Brooke even wanted to deny that.

"I love you too," She beamed up at him. Hearing the words, and seeing that they were the truth truly did make Sam a happy man. But he knew they needed to talk about what was going to happen between them. Brooke was dating Julian, Sam knew that. He didn't know if Brooke would break up with Julian, but he really hoped she did.

"So, what about Julian?" Sam questioned, and instantaneously felt bad when Brooke winced. She got walked away from Sam and went into the front of the shop. "Brooke?" He called.

"I don't know," she stressed. "What should I do?" She asked, bulling her hair at the ends. "I don't know what to do!"

"Do you regret what we did?" Sam questioned, hesitantly. This was killing him. Not knowing whether Brooke wanted to be with him or not. Maybe it was just sex for her. That was a possibility, but…no. It wasn't. Brooke had grown up, Sam knew that. She had said that she loved him. She had to mean it. Right?

"No!" Brooke answered quickly, hating that she made him doubt her. "Sam…I love you. I do. And I love you more then Julian, but how do I tell _him _that?" She pleaded with her eyes for answers. She had gotten in over head, there was no denying that. She hated who she was becoming, or maybe it was who she was. Did Sam make her like that? Or was it the time away from Sam who made her like that? But she didn't feel like the Brooke Davis she was proud to say she was. She needed Haley. She needed a good Haley heart to heart, which would make everything better. She would call her when she got home, Brooke decided. She needed to hear the other girl's voice.

"So you're going to tell Julian?" Sam asked, a little too excitedly. He hated that he was excited for another man's heartbreak, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Brooke. And he was selfish enough to not care if it took hurting another human being to get her.

"I hate acting like Peyton, Sam." Brooke told him. When he started to protest, she held up her hands and went on. "I'm going to tell Julian, because it's the right thing to do. He deserves better. And I want you."

"I want you too," he answered and she just sent him a saucy smile.

"I know," she answered with a wink, and their laughter could be heard by everyone passing by the little Clothes Over Bros boutique.

"Hey Nathan," Haley answered on the phone, walking away from the room Dean was in.

"Hey Hales, what took you so long to answer the phone?" He questioned, glancing over at where his girlfriend was laying beside him glaring. She hated Haley, just because she knew Nathan _still _wasn't over her. He probably never would be. But…what was one to do when their soul mate had a different soul mate? Yeah, it was a sticky situation, but he knew deep down that Haley and Dean were meant to be together, and he wanted to move on. He wanted to just be Haley's friend. He was tired of fighting a losing battle.

"I was," she paused and looked out through the doorway of the room she was in. She could see Dean sitting on the couch she left him on, but he changed positions. He was sitting upright, but with his head in his hands. He looked so distraught, and Haley hated herself for pushing him away. She was just hurting him, but didn't he hurt her first? Did that make it right? Was it a vengeance type of thing? Should she got and beg for his forgiveness? She was tempted to, but she knew she wouldn't. She wasn't even sure she was in the wrong. "Busy, and couldn't get to the phone. Sorry. So, what's up?" She asked, leaning her back up against the railing to the stairs, which was right next to her.

"I was wondering," and then it was his time to pause, as his girlfriend turned her back on him. The sheet that was wrapped around her body fell down enough to where he could see some of her tanned, naked skin. She was a beauty, there was no denying that. And he cared for her lots, he was maybe even falling in love with her, but he wasn't there yet. "If you wanted to go to dinner with me?" He finished, and then leaned over and started kissing Kendra's back.

"We would have a tag along," she muttered with distain in her voice, hating that she couldn't get away from Dean if only for a minute. "Dean won't leave my side." She pouted, even though Nathan couldn't see her pout.

"He loves you," he muttered, putting more force into his kisses due to the excruciating pain his heart was undergoing. He wanted to forget. Forget his mistakes, her mistakes, and their love. It wasn't fair, to be given something that great, but not indestructible. He heard Kendra moan, and let out a smirk. Kendra and Haley were like night and day. Haley was like apple pie, warm, sweet, All American, loved, and an all time favorite of a lot of people. She was a classic. Kendra was like egg rolls, something more exotic, had a kick to it, not as well liked, but still good all the same. Egg rolls are a part of dinner, while apple pie is dessert. Why was he comparing the two girls in his life to food? He was hungry, and that's how he saw them.

"I know, he told me today," she admitted, and Nathan stopped his ministrations on Kendra's neck, where he had moved to.

"He did?" He questioned, with dread in his voice. Kendra turned her head and looked at him, but he just shook his head.

"Yup, and I freaked out. I just don't know what to do," Haley whined, much like Brooke had, not that she knew that. But at that moment she didn't want to be talking to Nathan. She wanted her Brookie. She would make it all better. She could tell Brooke everything, well…most things. She decided she would try to find time to call Brooke before dinner. She had to have her Brookie's advice.

Nathan had started lavishing Kendra's neck again, trying to forget Haley's words. There was no denying that he hated Dean Winchester though. Oh, how he hated Dean Winchester. He had never hated anyone more. Not even Dan. "Oh, Babe," Nathan sighed to Haley at her words. He felt Kendra freeze underneath of him. He never called Kendra any pet-names, those were resolved for Haley and she hated it. Nathan froze himself, realizing that he just pissed off Kendra. She pushed him away and stalked out of the room. "Kendra!" He called after her, but she didn't even pause in her movement.

"What did you do this time?" Haley chuckled on the other end of the phone, and Nathan gave up on his halfhearted calls to his girlfriend.

"Eh, the regular," he answered, laying back on his bed.

"Nathan Scott," Haley playfully reprimanded, her banter with Nathan getting her in a better mood. "I can _hear _your smirk over the phone," she giggled and he soon joined in with his chuckles.

"You know me too well, Hales," he commented, and winced when he heard Kendra mocking him from the bathroom. He had really pissed her off this time. He just shrugged it off, and went back to his banter with Haley.

"I should," she commented softly, thinking back to their old relationship. He went to memory lane, also. They were quiet for awhile, just relishing in the knowledge that through the phone the two were connected. Just like they would always be connected because they were once married.

"So," Nathan cleared his throat. "Tonight? Dinner?"

"Dean would have to come," she informed him, nervous about what he would say to that.

"Bring him," Nathan said, nonchalantly. "I'm bringing Kendra, so it would only be fair," he commented. Sure, he didn't want to see Dean, but he was sure that Haley didn't want to see Kendra.

"Sounds like fun," Haley commented dryly. Nathan chuckled over the phone, it would be an interesting dinner. He hated Dean, Dean hated him, Kendra hated Haley, and Haley was uncomfortable around Kendra, knowing the other girl hated her.

"So, yes?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, I better go make things better with Kendra. Meet you at the restaurant at eight?" Nathan questioned, trying to think of ways to make things better with Kendra before dinner.

"Good luck!" She called, chuckling. When they both hung up, Haley walked back into the room with Dean. He was in the same position, with his head in his hands. "Hey," she called softly.

He lifted his head up and glared at her. "What did Golden Boy, have to say?" He bit out, frustrated at her attitude, and at Nathan's involvement in everything concerning her.

"He wants to go to dinner, with me, you, and his girlfriend," Haley told him. She was avoiding his gaze, hating that she hurt him. Or maybe just wounded his pride, she wasn't sure which one.

"Oh, gee! Can't wait," Dean said sarcastically, and Haley mentally repeated his sentiments. _Can't wait_.

Sam had taken Brooke home soon after. She was going to call Julian over and tell him herself, with _no _Sam involvement. She was afraid of the possibly bloodshed that might come. She played with her phone for awhile, debating whether or not to call. She looked up at Sam, and knew she couldn't talk to Julian with Sam in the same house, let alone room It would be wrong, and her karma couldn't take that

"Could you leave the house while I talk to him? Maybe go back to Haley's?" She questioned. She just had to do this, and she didn't know if she could do it with Sam around. She felt bad enough.

"No, Brooke," Sam sighed. "I'll go upstairs, if that'll help, but I have to keep an eye, or at least an ear, on you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," he told her, and she was reminded of the danger she was in. She had forgotten the real reason Sam was back in town, and when she remembered it felt like a big glass of water was dumped on her.

"Then go upstairs," she snapped coldly. He sent her a wounded look before heading up the stairs. She couldn't find it in herself to feel bad. This was all his fault! Why did he have to come back? She was doing fine without him. Now, she had to break up with his super sweet boyfriend, well…more like sort-of-boyfriend. She wasn't sure what Julian was to her at the moment. She dialed his number, and told him to come to her house. She needed to talk to him. He agreed.

She sat down on her couch, and waited. She thought she was going to be waiting alone, but almost like it was symbolic her phone started ringing and it was Haley. She would never be alone though. It would always be her and Haley, she knew that.

"Haley!" She sighed to her best friend, as a greeting.

"Brooke!" Haley said in a worried voice, wondering what had happened to Brooke.

"I slept with Sam," Brooke said in a rush, just needing to get it off her chest. She felt so much better after telling Haley. She always did, though.

Haley felt the same way and had a few things she had to get off her own chest. "I made out with Dean," Haley answered, and then blushed when she heard Brooke's husky laughter through the phone.

"Seems like you've been busy," she said in a teasing tone.

"Obviously not as busy as you," Haley shot back. They both laughed, loving being like that with the other.

The two went on talking until reality came calling. They both informed the other about what had been going on in their lives, and joke around for awhile. But then it was time for Haley to get ready, and Julian arrived at Sam's. They were both happy they had that chat, though. It reminded them of the truth. That they were not one. They were _BrookeHaley_. They _always_ had the other, no matter what. It made they both feel all warm and fuzzy, before the had to go and face the music. At least they had that.

**(I'm not going to do my regular review slogan, but just know that they would be SERIOUSLY appreciated. Their what motivates me to write, when I don't want to. So…go do that. And…I'm stopping the questions just because I feel my AN's are getting too long. So…boo. I also wanted to let you know that I'm going back to school on either the 18****th**** or the 19****th****, and I have a VERY busy schedule planned, which includes 3 college classes, so…yikes! I don't know how often I'll be updating, but my plan is to get AT LEAST one more chapter cranked out before I start again. Which wont be that hard, because I already have more than half of the next chapter written, and it's a good one you guys'. Anyways…I hope you enjoy!)**


	19. The Truth and Nothing But

**(AN: Read, enjoy, review.)**

**Dedicated to: Pyrabelle and ILoveJensenAckles for your awesome reviews. Thanks for the support guys, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating, let alone the rights to, One Tree Hill or Supernatural. **

()()()

Life at Home

Ch19 – The Truth and Nothing But

()()()

Haley shifted nervously in her seat, as Dean's glared at the road in front of him. They were in the Impala on the way to the dinner from Hell, and Dean hadn't talk to her since she told him about it. She let her eyes travel appreciatively over his form. He hadn't dressed up or anything, he _was _Dean Winchester after all, but he still looked nice. He always did. From his head to his toes, Dean Winchester embodied sex. There was no denying that fact. And Haley felt lucky that she was one of the only women who had ever tamed his heart, too bad she was throwing that gift away. What was she thinking, again? Why would she do something like that? Kick a gifted horse in the mouth? Oh, yeah, because he broke her heart and she couldn't trust him. That's why.

"You're being unfair," Dean said, his voice gruff as he literally _felt _her eyes boring holes into his skin. He let a little smirk out, knowing that she had been checking him out. Not that he hadn't been doing the same. His girl looked hot. Not that she was his girl, because she wasn't. Not really. Sure, he loved her, and she claimed to love him, but they weren't together.

"Honey, unfair was you leaving me. You thought you were doing something good for me, I get it. I really do. And that's noble and all Dean, but I loved you – I love you – and I just wanted to be with you. So, yeah, what I'm doing now is unfair. And I'll admit that, Baby. I will. But you took my choice of who to be with away from me, and _that _wasn't fair," Haley ranted, finally get everything off her chest. Now he knew why she wouldn't let him in all the way. Not like it was a huge secret, or anything.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and just shook his head. She was mad about _that_? Well, screw her then! He was just doing what he did best – protecting her. He needed to protect her, and if she didn't get that then, whatever. He didn't care. He even knew that was a lie. He cared a lot, but what could he do to change the past.

Haley had let her mind get to the thought of Kendra – Nathan's girlfriend. She was a model, so she was drop dead gorgeous, there was no denying that. It was the truth. And she was…just Haley. Sure, she knew she was a Rock Star, but she would always see herself as the dorky tutor she was in the early years of high school. So yeah, she was feeling insecure. What if Dean tried to compare her to Kendra? She couldn't handle that.

"Dean," she said, trying to get his attention. He nodded his head to let her know that he was listening. "Nathan is bringing his girlfriend. Could you…" and she paused, not sure if she wanted to go on or not.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…_not _flirt with her? Just…please?" She all but begged.

Dean smirked at the desperation in her voice. She didn't want to get jealous, that was for sure, but maybe it would help him. Maybe she would finally admit she wanted to be with him, because he knew that she did. They pulled into the restaurant and he parked his car. He turned to look at her, and when she saw the smirk she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _That cannot be good_. Her mind supplied.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too," he said, thinking he was clever. She just cocked her head to the side and stared at him with a confused look on her face. He couldn't help, but admit that she was cute. Even Dean Winchester wasn't immune to the cute-ness of Haley James.

"Huh?"

Dean groaned. "You can't have your cake – turn me down – and eat it too – have me not flirt with other girls. I'm a ladies man, Hales. And we aren't together; at your insistence might I add. I can fuck another girl if I want, and you have no say," he bit out, trying to hurt her, like she was hurting him. It was a vicious cycle. He hurts her, and then she hurts him, and 'round and 'round they go, where they stop nobody knows.

"I don't care," she lied. She got out of the car, and made sure she slammed the car door extra hard. Smirking at his sounds of protest. "What was the Dean? I didn't hear you," she goaded, already far ahead of him, and at the door to the restaurant.

"Bitch!" He yelled, running to ketch up with her. "Did you hear that?" He questioned, once again in a yell.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" She questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

His scowl deepened, but none-the-less he yanked open the expensive looking door. "After you," he growled out, holding open the door for her.

"Much better," she beamed, and then told the hostess their name. She started leading them past tables, until they saw Nathan's face.

"Bitch," he muttered to Haley, still mad about the car incident. Haley jabbed him in the stomach, but the worst part was that she wasn't the only person who had heard. The Hostess turned and glared at him, along with the woman whose table he was currently standing next to. "I…didn't mean…I was talking to…" he stuttered, uncomfortable with so many women glaring at him.

Haley started laughing her loud, musical laugh, and – literally – skipped ahead of the stewardess and to their table, while Dean just stared at her. She locked eyes with Dean – amusement still swirling around in them – as she placed a kiss on Nathan's cheek.

_Oh, the games were __**so **__on_, Dean thought, smirking as he walked up to the pretty blonde, sitting opposite to Nathan.

_Let the games begin._

()()()

_Ding, Dong. Ding, Dong._

Brooke sighed as she went to answer the door, knowing it was Julian. She opened it slowly, and was rewarded with Julian's beautiful face. She did love him. Some days. Maybe. No…she did. She knew she did! But, she just loved Sam more. Was it possible to love two people at once? Yeah, it was. Lucas did with her and Peyton. But did Lucas ever really love her? He had to of. She had loved him.

"Brooke? Are you going to let me in?" Julian questioned nervously. He didn't know what was going to come of this talk, but he knew it was nothing good.

"No," she answered. "I think it's better if you stay out here. I'll be quick," she promised.

"Ok," he sighed. He didn't want things to be over with Brooke. She was the love of his life, he was sure of it. But…what if he wasn't the lover of her life? Was that possible? He just didn't know.

"I'm just going to say this, because if I don't now, then I never will. So," she paused to gather her thoughts. She wanted to have some finesse when saying this, but when you told your boyfriend you loved another man, could you ever have _any _finesse? She wasn't sure. "I slept with Sam. I'm sorry, Julian. I do love you, I don't ever want you to doubt that, but I love him too. I actually love him more. But I never wanted this to happen. This is…not me. Or at least not the me I want to be. I love you, don't forget that. But…I'm sorry," she cried, when she saw the tears leaking out of Julian's eyes. He didn't deserve what she was doing to him. She was a horrible, horrible person.

"You want to be with him?" He questioned, trying to keep it together, even though his heart was breaking into tiny pieces.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then I hope you two are happy, have a good life, Brooke Davis," he told her, kissing her cheek, then turning around to leave.

"What? Wait!" She called to him, and he stopped walking away. "Aren't you going to yell at me? Tell me what a horrible person I am? Is this it?" She questioned, baffled at his reaction, although she shouldn't had been. Julian was nothing if not a man of grace. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

"I think you've been doing enough of that for the both of us," he commented, still not turning around to look at her. He didn't want her to see the tears that were streaming down his face. It wasn't her right anymore.

"No," she cried. "I haven't!"

"I am not going to yell at you, just to make you feel better, Brooke," he said in a cold, detached voice.

"That's not…"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go home, consume a bunch of beer, get completely drunk, and try my best to forget about you. Goodbye, Brooke." And with that he left. Brooke didn't stop him that time.

Instead she shuffled her way back into the house, and flopped down onto her couch. Only then did she allow the sobs to overtake her body.

()()()

Haley glared at her blonde rival. What was so _great _about her anyways? Oh, yeahshe was a _model_. Screw models! They were all brainless…well, that's not true. She had met some awesome models in her day, but that wasn't the point! The point was that Kendra was a skanky whore that needed to shut up. And if she laughed one more time, she might end up breaking that skinny little neck of hers.

Why was she so bitter towards Kendra? Well, Dean had gone into the restaurant intending to flirt with Kendra, little did Haley know, but Kendra wanted to make Nathan jealous. And Dean was the perfect candidate. She could hit both Nathan and Haley with a taste of their own medicine.

"That's _so _funny, Dean," Kendra's shrill, _annoying_ voice broke Haley from her own thought. Haley looked at Kendra's hand that was resting on Dean's shoulder, and felt her blood boil.

"Yeah, _so _funny, _Dean_," Haley echoed, sneering his name, and twisting the cloth napkin in her hands even more. Kendra smiled at her, and Haley entertained the thought of punching her in her _perfect _white teeth, and knocking a few out. She turned her attention to Dean, and saw he was smirking at her. She twisted the cloth napkin even more.

"Whoa, Hales," Nathan commented reaching and grabbing one of her hands. She noticed that his voice sounded a little strained, and figured it was from his own jealousy. They never should have agreed to this dinner. "What did the napkin ever do to you?" He finished, grabbing the knotted napkin from her hand.

"Plenty," she gritted out. Nathan brought one of his hands up, and brushed an unruly curl out of her face. The action was as soothing as it had always been, and she briefly closed her eyes at the feeling.

"So, Dean…" Kendra started to obnoxiously flirt again, but Haley just ignored her and turned to Nathan. He looked like he was ready to rip Dean's head off his body, and it made Haley smile. Maybe, that meant that Nathan was finally moving on. If Kendra was the one to help Nathan move on, then Haley had to love the girl. If Nathan was happy, then Haley was. No matter how much she wished she could kill the girl.

"Someone looks jealous," Haley commented with a grin, to Nathan. He turned his head back to Haley and winked at her.

"You're one to talk. Just so you know, I would really like my girlfriend to be in one piece when we leave," he told her, lightly taking her hand in his own. They weren't using the other to get back at their counterparts; they were just always like that. Lines were blurry between Nathan and Haley, because of their past. They didn't always realize that fact either.

Dean's eyes shot to Haley and Nathan, and he audibly groaned. Would he ever win with her? He didn't know. He was sitting there trying to make her jealous, without seriously pissing her off, and let their she was with Nathan, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Talk about unfair. But as Dean knew so truly, life was rarely fair. If 'fair' even existed.

Kendra ran her tongue over her lips. It was a nervous habit of hers; instead of chewing on her lips or her nails she licked her lips. And she loved that she never picked up any nervous bad habits, and she also heard that it was a lot sexier. What was making her nervous? Haley James. One would think that a model wouldn't be threatened, that somebody with Kendra's stunning beauty could have any guy she wanted, and she had had many guys before. But, this time she wanted Nathan, and not just his body, she wanted his heart. She was in love with Nathan Scott, but he had told her from the beginning that he wasn't sure if he could ever love her. He was still head over heels in love with his ex-wife, who just happened to be Haley James, pop star extraordinaire. And she was fine with that, thinking he would move on quickly, but it had never happened. She also thought that she would never meet the girl, and that she would barley be in Nathan's life. That wasn't the case either. They were _always_ together.

She moved her eyes over to where Haley was. Kendra herself was beautiful, and she didn't feel conceited saying that, it was the truth, but Haley James was something else. She was a natural beauty, not needing a smug of makeup to make her look presentable, hell, even beautiful. But when she was dolled up, she was a knock out. And it wasn't just her looks, she radiated this light, life, and innocent about her that made her undeniable. Not to mention, she had heard stories about how smart she was, and she knew from being a fan that she had a hell of a talent.

Kendra turned her attention back to Dean Winchester. He was hot, that was for sure, but a little too rough for her taste. Not saying that he wasn't sexy, or that she wouldn't do him, she was just in love with a more pretty-boy version of him. She rubbed his arm as she flirted with him, trying to get Nathan to _notice her_, but he was too busy laughing with his ex-wife. She shouldn't, and deep down she didn't, but she _hated_ Haley James.

"Can't make any promises," she said with a shrug, and they both laughed.

"What are you two knuckle heads, chuckling about?" Dean questioned in high rough, jealous voice, and Haley couldn't help the full blown smile that came to her face when she looked at him. She really did love him. She couldn't resist the temptation any longer, and reached over and grabbed his calloused hand in her own soft one.

"You," she answered with undeniable softness in her voice. He just winked in response, sending her a sexy smirk that made her weak in the knees. Good thing she was sitting.

"So, are you two together, or what?" Kendra asked, eyes focused on Nathan trying to gauge his reaction. He just focused his deep baby blues on her, and smirked at her, sensing the challenge she was posing.

"Jealous you're not my only girl?" Dean shot back, smirking when Haley squeezed his hand tighter.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" Nathan sneered.

"Obviously your girl thinks I am," Dean commented, referring to Kendra smiling at him. His smugness seemed to dissipate, when Haley let go of his hand, tired of his attitude.

"Which one?" Nathan smirked, slinging his arm around Haley's shoulder, and pulling her close.

"Don't you just love being sucked into the middle of a pissing match?" Kendra commented, towards Haley, seeing the other's girl anger and feeling the same anger herself.

"That's not exactly how I would put it, but I get your point, and yeah, it's just great," Haley said sarcastically. Kendra smiled at her, and she had to return the favor. Maybe, she wasn't that bad, Haley thought.

"Hey, look Nate!" Kendra commented, getting Nathan's attention away from Dean and onto her. "We're finally bonding, it just happens to be over how big of an asshole you are," she finished, and then got up and stalked away from the table.

"You want me to go after her?" Haley asked Nathan, and he just shook his head.

"Nah, she probably just went to the bathroom," he said emotionlessly, staring towards the direction she went. There was an awkward silence that enveloped the three, which was _thankfully _broken when Dean's phone rang.

"It's Bobby," he told Haley, staring at the phone.

"Go," she commanded, and he lifted his gaze to look at her. "It may be _important_." Dean knew what she meant, it may have to do with the Demon/Angel situation. He nodded his head, and left.

"And then it was two," Nathan snarked, making Haley laugh. "I hate that guy."

"Hey!" She protested, smacking him across the chest.

"He tells you he loves you, and then flirts with Kendra. He's an ass, Haley!" He said in a 'duh' voice. She sighs and lays her head against his shoulder.

"He's trying to make me jealous," she pointed out.

"Kendra is doing the same thing," he stated the obvious.

"We suck," Haley declared. Nathan chuckled at her weirdness.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we had to do something to make them want to make us jealous."

"Yeah, I have no idea what you just said," he said, chuckling.

"Then pay attention," she giggled.

"Hey, Hales. I need to talk to you," he started.

"Then, talk."

"I love you," he told her, looking into her deep brown eyes. He watched them widen with her shock and discomfort, and he couldn't help but let hurt cloud his own.

"Nathan…" She started, with a sigh. She felt so bad about that whole situation. She knew Nathan loved her, it was the elephant in the room, but while she would _always_ love him, she was no longer in love with him. It was the sad truth.

"No, let me finish. This has a point, I promise," he told her, looking anywhere, but in her eyes.

"Go ahead," she said softly.

"I love you. And I always will, but I'm falling in love with Kendra. She's makes me happy, Hales. I love you, but we've been over for awhile, I just haven't been ready to accept it. And now I am. But I want you to be happy too. Let go of the hurt, and let Dean back in," he advised her, and he would swear in later years that it was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Since when are you on Team Dean?" she said coldly, hating when people told her what to do. She could think for herself. Deep down she knew that Nathan was just trying to help her, but she wasn't ready to let Dean back in. What if he hurt her again?

He chuckled at the way she frazed the question. "I'm not. I just want you to be happy, ok? And he…he makes you happy. As much as I hate that fact, he does," Nathan said sullenly. Letting somebody you loved go, was one of the hardest things a person would ever have to do.

"When did you get so mature?" She questioned back, with nothing but affection for her first love, in her voice.

"Haley," and he paused. He wasn't sure if this was the best time to tell her, but she deserved to know.

"Yeah?" She questioned, nervous about his nervousness. It couldn't be the end of the world, or maybe it could be. But no…this was Nathan, he couldn't be talking about the end of the world. Nothing he said could be that bad. He was her Nathan, he was her rock.

"I'm leaving." And she was wrong…it was the end of the world.

()()()

Sam walk down Brooke's giant staircase after not hearing any signs of life for awhile. When he down the stairs he didn't see her anywhere. He then saw a foot hanging off of the end of the couch, and heard the quiet sobs of his sort-of-girlfriend. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was Julian cruel to her? Does she regret her decision? So many thoughts swirled around in Sam's mind.

"Brooke? Sweetie?" Sam questioned, and was rewarded with Brooke's red and puffy face looking at him. Even after crying she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"I'm single," she told him, in a broken voice, and he felt his heart drop. At least she was no longer with Julian, Sam thought.

"Are you sorry about that? Do you regret it? Us?" He questioned, no longer able to hold the questions plaguing his mind in.

Brooke stared at Sam for awhile, trying to comprehend his question and process it. Did she regret it? "No," she answered simply, finally sitting up on the couch. "Never."

He sat down on the couch beside of her, and wrapped her up in his arms. Together they mourned the life of a great relationship that could have been great, but was never given the chance.

()()()

**(I hope you enjoyed this. I've had it written for a few days and I finally broke down and posted it. I also have the next chapter written, but it's really short and kinda sucky. It just wouldn't write right…if that made any sense. I might look over it and rewrite some parts, but I don't really like to mess with things once their written. I like how they come out first, the original writing that's wrote when your creative juices are flowing, but I might just break my unwritten rule and change it. Who knows? But expect that in like, a week. I want to get chapter 21 written before I post 20, but I want to post 20 in around a week from today, so whatever. I hope you enjoyed, and drop me a review. I really like hearing from you guys. And if you have any ideas drop me them to, even though I have this basically planned out. Well, I'm still iffy on the ending, but still…reviews would be SO loved.)**


	20. The Moments of Truth

**(Hey. Well, I'm not sure about posting this. Last time reviews were…not stellar. I got two. **_**Two.**_** And at one point in time I wouldn't be complaining, but I'm worried. If you guys are losing interest in this story pop me a review and **_**tell me**_**. I have lots more planned, about ten more chapters, give or take a few. But if you aren't enjoying it anymore, or if you are losing interest then **_**tell me **_**and I'll shorten it. I'll get rid of the fluff chapters, and take some of the more dramatic twists and turns out. I don't want to, because I **_**love **_**what I have planned, and I'm pretty sure you guys will too, but I just don't want to get to the point where I have **_**no **_**reviewers. My poor heart couldn't take that. So drop me a review, or a PM, and tell me if you're losing interest, or if I'm just overreacting. And without further ado…the sucky chapter I tried my best to not make sucky.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yada, Yada, Yada.**

()()()

Life at Home

Ch20 – The moments of Truth

()()()

_ "Haley," and he paused. He wasn't sure if this was the best time to tell her, but she deserved to know. _

_ "Yeah?" She questioned, nervous about his nervousness. It couldn't be the end of the world, or maybe it could be. But no…this was Nathan, he couldn't be talking about the end of the world. Nothing he said could be that bad. He was her Nathan, he was her rock._

_ "I'm leaving." And she was wrong…it was the end of the world._

Dry laughter escaped Haley's full lips, as she stared in confusion at the man she once loved. "That's not funny," she pointed out what she believe was obvious. He had to be joking. And what did he even mean by 'leaving'? Going on a trip? She could handle that, but he said the words like they were final, like he was _moving_.

"I wasn't joking," he said seriously. He saw the panic in her eyes, and it made him uneasy, but this 'leaving' was something he had to do for himself, and he wasn't going to feel sorry for it. No matter how much he hurt her.

"What do you mean _leaving_?" She demanded, her voice going up a few octaves with her worry. He couldn't be _leaving_! He promised to never leave her! _He promised_. She barely noticed Kendra heading back to the table, or Dean walking back through the front door, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I'm moving with Kendra. It's better for her career, and mine if I do," he told her quietly, looking anywhere but her. Kendra couldn't stop the smile from overtaking her face. They were moving in together. It was all of her wildest dreams come true. She couldn't be happier.

"You're _moving_?" She shrieked, attracting attention for other tables. "You cannot move!"

"Haley…" he started, but she wasn't ready to let him talk. He was starting to get embarrassed with the scene she was creating.

"You _promised_," she reminded him, and he had the decency to look ashamed. Dean walked up to the table and saw the commotion that Haley was creating, and wondered why.

"I know, but Haley…" he started, once again, but she didn't want to hear it. He was a liar, as far as she was concerned. She didn't care what he had to say. Why should she? He was breaking one of the biggest promises he had _ever _made to her.

"No," she said and then stood up. "I _do not _have to listen to anymore of your lies. I'm leaving," she told him, and started to walk away, before he caught her arm.

"Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?" He questioned, and she just stared at him with hurt coloring her face. It made him want to throw up, but…no. He was doing this for him. He _needed _to do this. He _needed _to get over her. And this would help him do so. He knew it would. And he would have Kendra with him, every step of the way. What more could he ask for? Oh yeah, for Haley to just _understand_.

"Let go of me," she demanded, in a quiet, but deadly voice. One of the many things she had learned from Dean Winchester. Instead of doing what she ordered of him, he just yanked her back down into her seat.

"You're making a scene," he informed her, smiling sheepishly to the other customers.

"I don't care!" She cried. "Let me go!" She said, because he _still _had a hold of her arm.

"Let me explain," he countered, getting as worked up as she was. She just needed to let him explain, and then everything would be better. He was sure of it.

"Fine, 'Ole Wise One, _explain_," she sneered. He finally let go of her arm, and she crossed both arms across her chest, glaring at Nathan. Dean and Kendra sat quietly on the other side of the table, taking in the scene.

"Kendra and I, we want to live together. It's better for my career, and her career. Not to mention, that maybe then I can let you go, Haley. I think, we need to have separate lives to finally move on. It's the only way," he explained his reasoning. Haley looked at him closely. Something was off with him. Something had been off with him since he came back. She had figured that it was just him growing up, that he had taken their years apart and grown as a person. But it wasn't that, now she was sure of it. She just didn't know what.

The Nathan she knew in high school, would have fought for her, and would have had a chance at winning. Maybe, he did grow up. Maybe, she was just overreacting. Yeah, that had to be it.

Haley looks up at Nathan with tears framing her big brown, doe yes. He felt a surge of pride go throughout his body. He had been trying to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn't help but feel proud that he hurt her, like she was hurting him.

"But, you promised," she pointed out for the twentieth time. He groaned, and looked down.

"Haley, stop being selfish," he sneered, tired of trying to explain things to her. She couldn't help, but let the small gasp escape her lips.

"Screw you," she bit back, before getting up and running out of the building. He had never talked to her like that before! He wad always been sweet, and loving, even when she continued to break his heart. She couldn't believe that he would tell her that. Was she being selfish with him? Probably. And she felt horrible for it, she did! But…no. She _had _to stop thinking.

The cold air whipped her brown hair around her face, and she finally let the tears escape her eyes. How could he have been so cruel? She understood, of course she understood why he needed to leave, but she couldn't not have him around. She needed him. Especially with Dean back.

Only then did she realize how dark it was outside. She knew how childish it was to admit, which is why very little people would ever hear her admit it, but she _hated _the dark. You could even go as far as to say that she was _scared _of the dark. She always had been, but once she met Dean and found out about the Supernatural…well, that was it for it. She couldn't stand the dark. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. And then she saw headlight coming up the street. She couldn't help but wondered whether the car was her savior, or her doom.

()()()

Brooke Davis sat on her couch, with her spoon poised for optimum Ice Cream binge-age. Double Chocolate Fudge, the ultimate breakup food. Sam sat beside her as spoon, after spoonful of the chocolately ice cream, went into her mouth. His eyes were open, and she wouldn't have been surprised if his mouth was wide open, as he watched her. How could she eat so much and stay so skinny? Brooke was one of the lucky ones, and she worked out. But not many people knew that.

"Ok, so here's the deal," Brooke started, mouth full of ice cream. He chuckled at how cute, and natural she acted around him. "Last time we were together, it was sex first emotions late, disagree?" She questioned.

"No, I don't," he admitted in a soft voice. He hated how things started with her, but he couldn't regret it, because of how things turned out.

"I don't want that. I want emotions first, sex later," she told him, not quite sure of what she was suggesting.

"Me too," he assured her, meaning every word. "So, how about," and he paused, not sure if he wanted to suggest what he was about to suggest. But he needed to prove to her, that this thing with her, was _not _about sex. It was about her, and about love. "We don't have sex until you're ready." Sam wasn't sure the conversation could get any more awkward.

Brooke literally choked on her ice cream. "What?" She squeaked out. "You don't want to have sex with me?" And then the conversation did get more awkward. _Fuck_.

"Of course I do Brooke, but maybe this would work. And it's just until…"

"Thank you, Sam," Brooke told him honestly.

"For what, Baby?" He questioned, not getting what _she _was thanking _him _for.

"For taking my feelings into consideration. Not everyone would do that." He just nodded. An unexpected awkwardness settled over the two, as they looked away from the intense feelings circulating in the other's eyes.

()()()

Nathan sat down heavily in his seat, regretting some of the words he had said. He was cruel, and he hated that. He looked down at his plate, pushing around the leftover food on it.

"What did you do?" Dean questioned, in a furious voice. He wasn't sure what to do. Pummel Nathan, or go after Haley. Obviously, he chose the wrong choice. His need for revenge clouding his judgment.

Nathan looked up and an unbelievable fury surged through his body. "How dare you," he snarled, not sounding any bit human.

"How _dare _I? What the fuck, is that?" Dean mocked. He hated Nathan Scott like he had hated hardly anyone before. The guy was a tool. Their was no denying that fact.

"You were flirting with my girlfriend, you prick!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on the table and glaring at Dean.

Dean looked at Nathan for a minute, and just took him in. He seemed strange. He had nothing to compare him to, sure, this is how he had always acted as far as Dean knew. But he was a jackass. Maybe, Haley had just pushed him too far. Maybe that was it, but Dean just didn't know.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, just then realizing that Haley was out, in the dark, all alone. She was probably terrified. And what if something got a hold of her? That couldn't happen. "_What did you do_?" He said, silently demanding that Nathan tell him.

Nathan finally relented, getting kind of scared of the look that Dean was giving him. "I told her I was moving," he said with a shrug. Dean knew why Haley had gotten so upset. She had a fear of abandonment, due to his leaving, that was obvious. She thought he didn't know, but he did.

"Could you be any more of a douche?" Dean bit out, before getting up and following after Haley. Using his Impala, of course.

"You did great, Baby. Really convincing," Kendra complimented Nathan, her eyes showing their true color of black. "But what's taking so long? You could have killed her long ago," she pouted.

'Nathan's' eye's turned from their bright blue, to a deep black. "Patience, K. I need the perfect opportunity. It has to be horribly painful for the eldest Winchester," he smirked devily.

"I'm sure it will be. He won't know what hit him," she assured. Then 'Nathan' put his head in his hands, and groaned.

"I just wish he would shut the fuck up," he roared, referring to the 'real' Nathan, who was very much alive and awake in his mind.

"Why don't you kill him?" She shrugged, crinkling her nose up at the food.

'Nathan' sighed, heavily. "He's to stay alive. It will be torture if he's killed by their hands during the exorcism process. Which I'll make sure he is. It's my insurance plan," he said, and Nathan's signature smirk changed into a grin.

"You are so smart," she cooed, leaning over to pull 'Nathan' into a dirty kiss, which had some of the other costumers starring. Too bad, neither Dean nor Haley had any idea that Nathan was possessed. That could only spell trouble.

()()()

Haley James walked along the side of some random road in Tree Hill, North Carolina, on some random day, after participating in the dinner from Hell. Which she really shouldn't think, because she knew it could have been a lot worse. It could have really been the dinner from _hell_. She wrapped her hands around her waist as different thoughts coursed through her mind as the random headlights came barreling down the road towards her.

It could be Dean. He could have followed her, maybe just a little later – probably after yelling/killing Nathan. Dean Winchester to her rescue. That thought made her a little more appreciative towards him. She loved him, she did. Maybe, if it was him, she would take him into her arms and kiss him senseless. It had to be Dean. He wouldn't leave her out here alone would he? Then again, he was mad at her, but no…he wouldn't abandon her out there. That had to be Dean.

Or maybe it wasn't. It could just be some passerby. Some random person who would, or wouldn't stop. That was her second favorite option. She didn't care if they stopped, she really didn't, just as long as they didn't kill her.

At that thought her arms went around her tighter. Oh God, what if the mystery person was some random serial killer. Or a rapist! She could die out here, in the cold, cold, darkness. She didn't want to die! She was still young. Oh no, no, no, no. What if she died in the cold and no one found her body? Or somebody mutilated her body! Oh God.

"Hello?" A voice called out from the car, which was now parked beside her, and she literally shrieked.

"Don't kill me!" She yelled, holding up her hands. Laughter pealed out of the petit redhead's mouth. Haley finally got a good look at the girl, and decided she couldn't hurt her. So she let down her guard, which was her first mistake. You know what they say; never judge a book by its cover.

"I'm not going to kill you," she assured, her voice so detached sounding that it made Haley go back to being on guard. "Do you need a ride, you look cold," the redhead commented.

"No, I'm sure someone's coming for me. He wouldn't leave me out here alone," she said, trying to convince herself of that fact, too.

"A boyfriend?" The girl questioned, with a small, secretive smile, dawning her beautiful face.

"Not really," Haley said, shifting nervously where she stood.

"Come on, Haley. I won't bite," the girl promised, not noticing her mess up. Too bad, Haley did.

She knew her name. How the hell? That's…bad, right. Yes, very very bad. "Um, do I know you?" Haley questioned back, taking a few steps away from the car. It seemed then that the girl realized her mistake. Her friendly façade dropped, and a blank expression with a scowl marred her pretty face.

"You should. I'm Anna," she answered, reaching her hand over to open the car door.

_That's not good,_ Haley thought with panic. And she was right. It wasn't good.

()()()

**(I hope you didn't think it sucked as bad as I do. And now…let me say this: I do not think the Nathan thing was far fetched; remember the demons are trying to **_**kill/torture **_**Haley. Their gonna be big bitches about it. And no one really checked to see if he was a demon, well Haley did once, but that'll be explained later. Tell me if you think I went out on a limb, and tell me if you were expecting that. I had been dropping hints, but they were subtle here and there hints. I would appreciate your opinion guys, but I just want to point out that I will never be the person to stop writing a story just because I'm not getting as many reviews as I want, shorten the story…maybe, but end it? Never. I really appreciate the two who did review, and the one who reviewed chapter 1. Thank you, guys! It means a lot. And on that note…**

**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to Kaya 17tj and to Winchesterfan67. Thank you for your reviews! :) I appreciate it, girlys!**

**So, on one last note, I do not have the next chapter written, and I don't know when I'll have time to. I start back at school in one week exactly, but I hope to write the next one soon, because I can't wait to finish this story. I love writing it, but I can't wait to write the end and have this story under my belt. I'm really proud about how it's turning out. So…talk to you next time. Reviews would be loved…and remember to tell me if you're getting tired of this story.)**


	21. What We're all scared of

**(I've had this done for a few days, and I wasn't going to post it yet, but I couldn't resist temptation. I just had to. And in response to the reviews last chapter; **_**thank you**_**. Could you guys **_**be **_**more amazing? I think not. Thank you for reviewing, and for informing me that **_**yes **_**I was indeed overreacting last time. I am so glad you guys aren't losing interest. That's my biggest fear with this story, because it would be karma. I can't tell you how often I have lost interest in a story and stopped reading it, and as hypocritical as it is, I don't want that to happen. But if any of you guys ever do start getting tired of this story, just tell me. No harm, no fowl. I hope you do review, but I understand if you don't. Not everyone can review every chapter. I hope you enjoy though!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to OTH or SPN. But did you guys hear that OTH is confirmed for a whole 'nother season, and maybe another after that? I really hope that doesn't happen, and if I own OTH I would know when enough is enough.**

**Dedication: I've had the dedication for this chapter planned for awhile, because this chapter is one of my personal favorites, and so I wanted the dedication to be special, not that all of them aren't. But the dedication for chapter 21 of Life at Home goes to: **_**Prettie Parker**_**. And why is this girl so special? Because she's been a constant review/supporter for awhile now and her reviews never fail to make me smile. Not to mention, the fact that I'm a huge fan of her writing. When you're a huge fan of someone's work, and they turn around and applaud your own work, it means a lot. And I just want to thank you, Jenna. I hope that one day I can be half of the good writer that you are. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me, writer to writer. **

**Enough of the sappy moment, and lets get on with the story!**

()()()

Life At Home

Ch21 – What We're All Scared Of

()()()

_"Come on, Haley. I won't bite," the girl promised, not noticing her mess up. Too bad, Haley did._

_ She knew her name. How the hell? That's…bad, right? Yes, very very bad. "Um, do I know you?" Haley questioned back, taking a few steps away from the car. It seemed then that the girl realized her mistake. Her friendly façade dropped, and a blank expression with a scowl marred her pretty face._

_ "You should. I'm Anna," she answered, reaching her hand over to open the car door._

_ That's not good, Haley thought with panic. And she was right. It wasn't good. _

"So, _Anna_," Haley said, testing out the name. The redhead pulled her limber body out of the car, and turned towards Haley with her head cocked. She didn't act human. Not to mention that she seemed a little disconnected, without human emotions or thoughts. It was a strange experience for Haley. She started slowly backing up, like Anna was a startled animal and Haley was trying to get away with her life. "Why should I know you?" Haley questioned, her feet stumbling against random debris on the ground.

Anna smirked at Haley, with a deadly look in her eyes. Like a predator looking at their pretty. She was graceful, compared to where Haley was clumsy. Not to mention that Anna wasn't human. There was no match, no competition. Haley was figurative dead meat.

Figurative because Anna didn't want her dead. No…not at all. The brunette in front of her was going to be a bargaining chip. A means to get Dean to say yes. Use a little torture, and Dean will be _screaming _yes, as long as they let poor little Haley go. Maybe it was cruel, and maybe a little evil, but they wanted good to persevere, and at that time Evil held all the cards.

"I'm a friend of Dean's," Anna answered, running her hand across the hood of her stolen car, as she passed it by. How she could look so innocent, and yet so deadly, Haley had no clue. She didn't realize that Anna was an angel.

"You know, I don't really make it a point to get to know Dean's _'friends'_," she pointed out, still backing away. She stopped when her back hit a tree; she was on the edge of a part of woods. She would get lost if she went in it, but if she didn't she wasn't sure what would happen. Choices, choices.

"Dean does love his lady friends," Anna commented with a sly, almost shy looking, smile on her face, and Haley felt her blood boil. Anna was a very pretty girl, there was no denying that. Obviously a little psychotic, but did Haley really think that would stop Dean from seducing a girl? No, not for a second. Haley was also pretty sure they had slept together, and she was also pretty sure this Anna character was trying to rile her up. And that plan was working beautifully. She felt an intense, irrational jealousy serge through her body. She wanted to _kill _Anna. Or at least harm her extremely. She knew deep down that she couldn't though. There was just something radiating off of Anna, which _screamed _a warning at Haley. And she had always been one to trust her gut feeling. Although, it usually steered her wrong.

"Lady Friend, sluts. Tomato, tomatoe." She shrugged, feigning indifference as her hands blindly reached for something, _anything _to help her out of the situation she was in. She knew that she had to move, having her back up against a tree was an _awful _position to be in, in that moment, but she didn't know what to do. She wasn't versed in life or death situations. Give her a test, a song, an uncooperative student, or many other things, and she could handle them without a problem, but Haley wasn't an athletic girl, so she didn't even have that to fall back on. She was the kind of girl you protected, not the kind you let get into a life or death situation. It was part of the reason she had attracted Dean. He needed to be the protector. He needed a damsel in distress, so to speak. And now that was biting Haley in the ass. She wasn't even sure that she would get out of that situation alive. Or at least unharmed.

She was eighty percent sure that_ Anna _was part of the master plan to get Dean to say yes to Michael. It was slightly obvious. Why else would a random girl be subtly threatening to Haley? No reason, unless the girl was just a psycho. Although, in Tree Hill that was a likely situation. She would fit in perfectly with Psycho Derek, Dante, or even Dan Scott himself.

Anna paused at the hood of the car, standing at the end closest to Haley. She looked down, a sparkling object appearing, seemingly out of air, but not really. She looked down at it with a small, secretive smile, and then looked up at Haley, under her long lashes. "Do you really want to be insulting me right now?" She questioned, in her light, bell voice. The sentence itself pulled in Haley's attention, and her eyes traveled south, widening as the caught sight of the object.

A sound of protest, and alarm slipped its way out of her throat, without her consent, and her body got sent into hyper drive. She needed to get away. _Get away now_. That was the only thing surging through her mind, _through her system_. She pushed off of the tree that she was resting on, and made her way around it, cowering behind it, but with her head peaking out. It was a futile attempt, she knew that, but she couldn't just stand there and wait for sudden death to come calling. That wasn't in her programming.

Anna's smile fell from her face as she looked at the frightened girl. She wanted to feel bad, to _feel sorry_, but she was an angel and feeling feelings was the first step of falling from grace. And she wouldn't let that happen. _Not again_. So what, if the sight of a scared girl pulled at any heart strings she might have. She had to push through it, and she would. She had to do this. _She had to_.

Haley briefly entertained the thought, that she had become the frightened animal, instead of Anna. That she was acting almost animalistic, just _trying to get away_. It was human nature though. Faced with death, they will fight to the end. And Haley fully intended to get out of that situation. She would not go down, not that way. She would save herself, prove she wasn't a damsel in distress, and sleep with Dean when she was done. Well...maybe not that last one. But she might indulge in one kiss. A brief one. Maybe.

"So, what are you?" Haley shot out, her voice squeaker then she would ever admit. "A demon?" She squeaked out, terror making her desperate for an answer, desperate for time. Desperate for everything. Desperate for Dean. Was it clichéd that as she faced, what she thought was, death that her last thought was with Dean. Maybe, but did it shock her? Not at all. She loved him, she always would, but was she supposed to have a epiphany at that moment. Know, in that moment, that the cat and mouse games she was playing with her love were wrong. That she should stop them, and the next time she saw Dean she should jump in his arms and kiss her troubles away.

Well, she didn't feel like that. She wasn't having an epiphany. The only thoughts flowing though her mind were ones of escape, and maybe one, or two, of Dean. She needed to get out, so she could see him again. Just one fleeting glance, that's all she was asking for. It wasn't too much to ask for was it? If there was a God out there, why couldn't he grant her that one wish? But then of course, he was MIA, she reminded herself tensely. He wasn't calling the shots, other angles were. And that thought made her queasy.

"No," Anna answered stiffly, all emotions void from her face. She was an angel, she shouldn't feel. Still, at that moment Haley didn't know that little fact. She suspected it, _if she wasn't a demon she might be an angel_, was a fleeting thought, but she didn't entertain it for long. She was a believer, always had been, so she didn't want to believe that angels, a type of beings so holy, could be cruel. How could they act evil, when they were supposed to embody everything good in the world? She didn't understand it, and doubted she ever would. She wanted a fairytale afterlife, a fairytale God and Devil, heaven and hell, where good always beats evil. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Why couldn't, at least _that_, be simple.

It sounds so simple to start with. Good and Evil. Sounds so cut and dry. Like Black and White. Why couldn't it really be like that? Why did there have to be half good, and half bad? Why did there have to me multiple shades of grey? There was beauty in simplicity. Wasn't that a saying? Yes, she was sure she had heard it before. Then, if that was a saying, why wasn't anything simple?

She felt her breath start to come out in harsh pants. A panic attack, that's _just _what she needed in that moment. Yeah, make herself even more weak, with no possibility for escape. She knew, deep _deep _down that she was overreacting, but that _crazy bitch _was holding a knife. What was she supposed to do? Keep calm?

"Get in the car, Haley," Anna demanded, in a ask-no-questions voice. It spoke authority. Hell, she was tempted to just listen. There was something about Anna that was calming. Something that made Haley want to listen. Something that told Haley, that less harm would be done to her if she listen. But she was a fighter, or in that case, a hider until the end. She wasn't going to lie down and take it like a bitch. That wasn't her style.

She stepped around the tree, coming closer to Anna. Stupid move? Maybe, but she wasn't going to die while cowering behind a tree. That seemed embarrassing somehow. It didn't seem like something Dean would do, and channeling Dean sounded like a good idea to her, considering the situation she was in and just who Dean was. She stood in front of the tree, not bracing herself in front of it before, but keeping it in safe distance, and raised her chin. A defiant, "No," slipped from her lips, before she could overanalyze her actions.

Still with no emotions on her beautiful face, Anna took a threatening step forward. When she started to bring the knife upright, a small puppy-like whimper escaped Haley's lips, and that's as far as Anna got, before the familiar voice called out.

Both girls had been so involved in their 'show down', that they didn't hear the familiar roar of the Impala roar out, minutes before. They didn't hear it stop, the car door open and close, or Dean's heavy footsteps. They were so caught up in their own little world, that they didn't acknowledge the intruder, until he was ready to make himself know.

"Anna," Dean called out in a gruff voice, that he tended to use for 'business' only. Her head whipped around in surprise, and he needed no more encouraging before he pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding. A bullet hitting Anna right in the chest, crimson liquid oozing out around it.

At the sound of the gun shot, having never heard one in real life before, Haley let out an ear piercing scream. _Oh, God. Oh, God._ Raced through her mind. She found her back pressed back up against the tree, as her eyes fixed themselves on the blood coming out of Anna's wound. She watched, in horror, as Anna just glanced down unworriedly at the wound, before glancing back up.

Her mind clouded, and she started getting nausea. She clutched onto the tree behind her, as she wordlessly watched, what could only be described as the scuffle that Dean and Anna participated in. A few more gun shots, some strategic dodges, and then Anna was gone. Presumably have run off, after being bested by Dean. Haley didn't, _couldn't_, pay attention. The blatantly violence and danger doing nothing, but terrifying her deeply. She couldn't see Dean like that; she would have never been able to look at him the same way again.

She was lost to the real world. She was in Haley world, suffering from her inner torment. She was drowning, she was...lost. That was until Dean pulled her back. Until he saved her. He was good at doing that. He put his rough hand, on her soft arm, and she was back. She was with him. He was...splattered in blood.

She couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes, and she couldn't stop the sob from escaping from her lips. She also couldn't resist seeking comfort in Dean's arms. Blood or no blood, she needed him. So she launched herself into his arms, and he readily accepted her, pulling her as close as he could get her. She was terrified, and just needed something. Something to make her feel better. To make her stop shaking. To prevent her from combusting.

He would make everything better. He always did.

()()()

Brooke smiled over at Sam, somewhat shyly, which was rare for her. She was Brooke Davis, she didn't get shy, and she was confident and self assured in her sexuality. Shyness, well...she didn't wear it well. She was almost awkward, with her shyness. It fit like it was an oversized dress.

"So..." she trailed off meaningfully. Her eyes were darting everywhere. Left, right, up, down, everywhere.

"So," he echoed, with a grin, thinking she was adorable. She looked over at him, and saw his grin, bringing one of her own to her face.

"Shut up," she giggled, hitting his chest playfully. She left her hand on Sam's chest, patting it a few times, eyes back on the T.V. staring there meaninglessly.

"Why are you nervous, Brooke?" He questioned playfully, as he moved his hand to rest on her knee. She shot up off the couch quickly, like he had burned her, and he had to hold in his full bellied laugh.

"I'm not nervous," she denied, her voice a few octaves higher than it should have been. At his pointed look, she cleared her throat. "I'm not."

"Sure," he drew, laughing when she swatted at him halfheartedly.

"I was just thinking," she said, offhandedly. She turned her back on him and started walking into the kitchen, taking the empty container of ice cream with her. Sam followed, with a puppy dog-like nature.

"'Bout what?" He questioned back, admiring the view he got when she turned her back on him, once again, to throw away the empty ice cream container.

"Well, you're staying here tonight, right?" His ears peaked up at that question, and she turned back around to face him again. She reached a hand out, and started absentmindedly playing with his hand.

"Yes," he said warily. Her hand went from his own, up his arm, and then finally rested on his neck. The other followed the same path, until she was handing off of him. Her mouth inches from his.

"I was thinking you would stay," and then she paused. Sam was getting incredibly hot, with her pressed right up against him. How he got so lucky, he would never know. He leaned to get a kiss, but she pulled back a few inches. Giving her just enough room to whisper a few words. "In Peyton's old room," she finished. Then she flew out of his arms, and up her stairs, her giggles trailing her.

He stood stunned for a few seconds, before following her up the stairs.

()()()

Haley opened up her front door, and held it open for Dean, him entering without a single word passed. He stood in front of it awkwardly, as she closed, and locked, up. When she was done making sure the door was secure, she turned and looked at him. A minute passed, before she grabbed his hand, wordlessly, and led him into the living room, and unto the couch. The sat, side by side, both waiting for the other to speak.

"Who was she?" Haley finally uttered - referring to Anna. She was starring intently at her hands, not daring to look up at Dean, afraid of what she would see. And the funny part? She wasn't afraid for the reasons she should have been. Sure, she was afraid because she had almost been hurt tonight, because her life was becoming increasingly crazy, and because she had watched Dean shoot somebody. Who wouldn't be afraid? But she was also afraid of what she would see on Dean's face. She was sure that Dean and _Anna _had slept together. Was it wrong that she was jealous? Or was she justified?

"An angel," he answered simply, starring at her and trying see what she was thinking, but she seemed closed off. She was justified though, she had seen, and been through, a lot that night. But that was his life. She had to get used to it, if she wanted to be a part of his life. But did she want that? He still didn't know.

"Did you sleep with her?" She was shocked when she heard him laugh, and her head shot up, so she could stare at him. She saw grim amusement on his face. "What?" She questioned, genially confused.

"You just saw...what you saw, and _that's _what you're asking?" He questioned, and laughed when she just nodded her head.

"You know," she started, and paused to collect her thoughts. Her hand blindly searched for his, and they tangled together when she found his. "Do you want to know what the worst part of my night was?" She asked him, looking straight into his striking green eyes.

"I could guess," he remarked, starring straight back. He wondered where the conversation was going, but he figured Haley would tell him.

"You flirting with Kendra," she said, and it shocked him immensely. How could that have been the worst part of her life? "And I sound like a total sap saying it, but it was. Dean, it was a horrible night, I'll be the first to say it. And _Anna _she was creepy as hell, but I was _so _jealous of her," she admitted. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek, from her forehead, down to her chin. He was savoring the feel of her. The feel of her skin.

"Good. I was doing it to make you jealous," he told her what she already knew. She just gave him a small smile.

"I want to say, that after dealing with that girl tonight, that all the hurt, and pain, and trust issues that I have towards you, just dissipated. I mean, that's what's supposed to happen when you face a life and death situation, right? Well, it didn't happen. But I knew then, while I may not completely trust you yet, I want to be with you Dean. I do," she whispered, leaning in a pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He couldn't help the grin that came to his lips, at her words.

"Well, I don't know," he said playfully, before leaning in a capturing her lips again. They kissed passionately, letting out every emotions they had been holding back, and just enjoying being together again. The kiss started getting more heated, and when his hands touched the top of her shirt, she pulled back, and pushed him away. She grabbed his face in between her hands, and looked at him closely.

"I meant what I said. I want to be with you, but I'm not ready for that yet. I don't trust you yet, Dean. But I know I can again. And I want to work on that, but I want to be with you now. Just not _with you _with you," she explained, before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, which were still slightly parted. She gets up and pulls him up with her. She hugs him tightly. "You're ok in the guest room, right?"

"Yeah," he answers, when he was really screaming inside. He was never going to pressure her for anything, but he wanted to be with her. And he wasn't sure if she would ever let him in all the way, and he wasn't talking about in her pants. He was talking about her heart. 'Cause while he knew he was in there, he also knew she had her guard up still. And he wanted it down, more than anything, but he wasn't about to pressure her. He would never do that.

So instead he just watched with a heavy heart, as she headed up the stairs and into her bedroom. He looked around the room, before turning out the lights and following her lead. Where he would probably dream of either her, or hell. How fitting.

()()()

Red hair covered a pretty face, as the owner of those two features looked down at her bleeding chest. She wouldn't die from the wound, no she couldn't die, but it did hurt her pretty bad. Anna flipped her red hair up, and turned her gaze to the house she was in front of. She watched as the lights went of, and the two occupants presuming went to bed. She could go in there, she could torment them, but those weren't her orders. And she would follow her orders to a 'T'.

With one more longing look towards the house, she turned her back on it. And then she slowly walked away, a trail of blood leading the way.

()()()

**(Did you like it? I found it SO MUCH FUN to write. Although, I had trouble writing Anna, and she turned out acting more like Ruby would, but none-the-less. I hope you read, enjoyed, and maybe even review. Speaking of which, I looked through the reviews a minute ago, and there are **_**94 reviews**_**. AHHHH! I cannot tell you how happy I am, and I cannot tell you how happy I'll be if we get to **_**100**_**. I would be speechless, let me tell you that. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed. You know, I find it funny how I keep saying, "I go back to school on the 18****th****, I don't have another chapter written, don't be expecting another chapter so soon." And then I come out with another one 'so soon'. But once again that applies. I do not have another chapter written, and I start school soon, but hopefully I'll have time to write, but wish me luck in starting school in three days. Anyways…tell me what you though, or not. You know whatever.)**


	22. Small Moments

**(AN: Finally! An update! I've given my excuses already, so now it's time for the chapter! I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.)**

**Dedication: this chapter goes out to **_**demiwinchester**_**. Thank you for your kickass review last time around. I'm really glad you enjoyed this so much. And the fact that it's a rarity made it twenty times better! Just thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

()()()

Life at Home

Chapter 22: Small Moments

()()()

_Red hair covered a pretty face, as the owner of those two features looked down at her bleeding chest. She wouldn't die from the wound, no she couldn't die, but it did hurt her pretty bad. Anna flipped her red hair up, and turned her gaze to the house she was in front of. She watched as the lights went of, and the two occupants presuming went to bed. She could go in there, she could torment them, but those weren't her orders. And she would follow her orders to a 'T'._

_ With one more longing look towards the house, she turned her back on it. And then she slowly walked away, a trail of blood leading the way. _

When Haley awoke the next morning, it was like one of those cheesy teen movies; complete with streaming sunlight, arm stretch, and yawn. She got out of bed, with a huge smile on her face, and hoped into the shower, letting the hot water sooth any tense muscles she might have had. She got dressed, and went downstairs. She froze at the sight she was faced with. A very wet and very shirtless Dean Winchester lounging on her couch.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" She questioned which called his attention onto her. His green eyes traveled the length of her body, leaving her feeling exposed and a little too hot for that early in the morning.

"You know, we could have shared a shower. Conserve water, be kind to our earth, and all that bullshit," he suggested with a cheeky grin, successfully turning her a tomato red.

"I'm getting the feeling that we wouldn't be _conserving _water," she shot back, averting her eyes as she walked towards him.

"Damn straight," he grunted in a husky tone, grabbing her hips as soon as she got close enough to touch, and pulling her closer to him. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Just a small little one that left him wanting more.

"Good morning," she said in a sweet tone while smiling. She had missed that with him. The complete bliss they would share. It made her love her decision to get back together with him even more than she already did. Dean returned her smile, before pulling her back down for another kiss.

"Good morning," he echoed, and then he pulled her on top of him on the couch. She couldn't have suppressed the squeal that escaped her mouth even if she had wanted to. He started kissing her more firmly, loving the taste of her mouth on his. Of their unique tastes intertwining. To his supreme disappointment, she pulled away.

"Nuh, uh," she chided in a teasing tone. "No PDA before breakfast," she informed him of her personal rule, before jumping off the couch with a laugh.

"You started it," he pouted childishly, following her movements and hoping off the couch.

"I did?" She questioned playfully, arching an eyebrow in a way she was known for.

"You did," he confirmed, pulling her back up against him and kissing her softly.

"Maybe I did," she conceded, throwing her arms around his neck and returning the kisses. They stayed like that for a few minutes, too wrapped up in each other to hear keys jingling in a lock, the front door swing open, and two pairs of foot steps approaching.

"Too early," Sam Winchester stated in a shocked tone as he watched his older brother kiss one of his best friends. The two love birds parted, startled by the loud voice breaking their piece of heaven.

"Oh, come on. Their cute," Brooke Davis told her boyfriend, smiling over at her best friend. She was ecstatic at the fact that she was once again opening herself up to love. Yes, she severely hated Dean, but at least Haley looked happy.

"Thank you, Brooke. Your approval makes…" Dean started in a sarcastic tone, but a sharp elbow to the ribs made him stop talking. He looked down onto Haley's stern face with a sheepish smile, and she instantaneously forgave him. How could she not with eyes like his? They had that wounded soldier look to them that made her want to wrap him up in her arms and never let go.

"What are you doing here, Tigger?" Haley asked her friend, after she shook herself out of her Dean-haze.

Brooke gave her a mock-wounded look. "What? Now that you're shacking up with Lover Boy, I can't randomly stop by? That's just unfair, Best Friend," she whined. There were three different reactions to her small, playful rant. Sam smiled at her cute antics. Dean rolled his eyes at her annoying actions. While, Haley laughed.

"Of course you can," Haley assured her with a small smile. "Mi casa es su casa," she told the other girl, complete with a funny little voice. Brooke laughed.

"Glad to hear it, Compadre," Brooke joked back, and the two laughed. Sam and Dean exchanged their signature look, and Dean shrugged his shoulders at the unasked question.

"Somebody woke up on the goofy side of the bed this morning," Sam noted about the two girls, and they sent him blinding smiles.

"Always do. Right Hales?" Brooke questioned, sounding rushed as she eyed Dean's hand resting on the small of Haley's back. They looked so…intimate, and Brooke was reminded of the kiss she witnessed earlier. She had to find out what happened between Dean and Haley.

"Right," the smaller girl agreed, eyeing her friend with a wary look, knowing she was up to something.

"Now, Haley was going to show me something in the kitchen," Brooke lied to the two boys, clapping her hands enthusiastically in front of her.

"I was?" Haley questioned, confused at where her friend was coming from. Sam had to bite back a laugh at the stereotypical scene playing out in front of him, while Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, you were," Brooke said through clenched teeth, sending Haley a significant look.

"Oh, right! I was," Haley chirped out, sending an apologetic look to her friend as she realized her mistake. She chanced a look at the two boys and saw their doubtful looks, so she decided to try to save their excuse. "Yeah, you see, I forgot…you know how forgetful I can be," she rushed out.

"She has a memory like an elephant," Brooke supplied, saying an age-old saying.

"I thought it was a mouse," Haley said, referring to the saying, that she was sure her friend got wrong.

"You thought what was a mouse?" The other girl said, completely lost as to what her friend was talking about.

"The saying!" Haley cried in an exasperated tone.

"It's a memory like an elephant, when somebody never forgets," Sam supplied.

"Oh," both girls chorused.

"Thank you, Walking Talking Text Book," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Anyways," Brooke drawled, before taking her friends hand. "Bye!" And then the two girls left the room, without so much as a look back.

"What are we getting ourselves into, Man?" Dean questioned his little brother.

"Hell if I know," Sam shrugged off with a laugh, before the two boys plopped down on the couch.

()()()

The two girls walked into the kitchen, both holding back their huge bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, their not going to want to commit us or anything after that, Brooke," Haley said in a sarcastic tone, and Brooke couldn't handle it anymore. She doubled over in laughter, Haley soon after joining her on the floor.

"So, you and Dean?" Brooke questioned after their laughter had calmed down.

"Yeah," she sighed out with a small smile. Brooke laughed suddenly.

"How did that happen?" She questioned back, always looking for some sort gossip.

"I don't know," the smaller brunette shot back. "It just did."

"You look happy," Brooke noted. Haley laid her head on Brooke's shoulder as they sat on the ground in front of Haley's kitchen counter.

"I am," she sighed. Brooke watched her friend closely, and a frown line formed between her eyebrows.

"But you don't sound it," Brooke stated as a fact. Haley's brown eyes traveled up to Brooke's hazel ones, her head still on Brooke's shoulder.

"Brooke, am I making a mistake by letting him in again?" She bared her soul, her worries, the way she only could with Brooke. No one else. Only Brooke Davis.

"Do you think you are?" Never one to make somebody's decision for them, Brooke asked the most important question.

Haley thought about the question for a bit. Was she making a mistake? Possibly. Was letting Dean back into her heart a horrible Idea? Maybe. Would it only result in heart break? She could almost rely on that fact. But did she regret it? Could she ever regret any time she would spend with Dean Winchester. "No," she breathed out her answer.

"Then lighten up! Spare a smile! And tell me how the sex was," Brooke implored with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

"Brooke!" Haley screeched, once again turning red. Brooke recognized the look on her face, and put two and two together.

"You two haven't done it yet?" She questioned, her head cocked to the side in confusion. Haley just averted her eyes, and Brooke had her answer. "Why not?"

"Cause he left me after we…you know," Haley stammered out.

"Oh, Honey," Brooke sighed, rubbing the other girls back soothingly. "He won't leave you…"

"Brooke, can we not talk about it?" She pleaded, with wide brown eyes.

"Of course."

"I just need time," Haley insisted. The two girls stood up when they heard Sam and Dean's raised voices.

"That, my dear, is the one thing I think we might not have."

()()()

At the same time the two girls were laughing in the kitchen, the boys were just lounging on Haley's couch.

"So you two together again?" Sam asked his older brother warily.

"Yup," Dean said, popping the 'p' obnoxiously, and sporting a huge grin. Sam laughed and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing, Man," Sam said a little too quickly.

"No, what is it Sam?" Dean questioned persistently, wondering what his brother was keeping inside.

"I'm just shocked," Sam stated quietly.

"Shocked?" Dean echoed roughly.

"Yeah, it's just after we left…" he started, but trailed off after seeing his brother's emotionless face.

"You're shocked she actually forgave me," Dean stated.

"Yeah."

"You don't think she should have," he said with absolute certainty. The Winchesters could read each other like picture books.

"I think that you're just going to hurt her…"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Dean cut in, his voice firm.

"Whether you mean to or not," Sam finished.

"So I shouldn't bother with Haley, but you and Brooke can shack up all you want?" Dean shot out, incredulously.

"It's not the same."

"Yeah, it's worse," Dean sneered, and after that they were both quiet. After a few minutes, Dean remembered what he needed to talk to his brother about. "Anna went after Haley last night," he stated calmly.

"What!" Sam questioned urgently, his voice raised. And within three minutes the girls were in the same room as them.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Brooke questioned, going over to him and rubbing his arm.

"Why don't you ask him?" He bit out, inclining his head towards his brother.

"What did you do?" Brooke demanded her normally sweet voice harsh.

"I didn't do squat," Dean informed her.

"What happened?" Haley cut in, her voice high pitched and perfectly conveying her extreme worry. Everything was already _so _bad; she just didn't want it to get any worse.

"Nothing," Dean assured her, rubbing her arms lightly. "I just told him about the Anna situation."

"Who's Anna?" Brooke cut in, in a confused voice.

"You didn't tell her?" Sam questioned in a shocked tone. He thought that Haley and Brooke told each other everything as soon as it happened.

"I didn't want her to worry," Haley said in an ashamed whisper, she knew she should have told the brunette, and she also realized that said brunette was going to be livid when she found out the truth was hidden from her.

"Too late! She's worrying. What's going on?" Brooke demanded, her green eyes shooting between the three other occupants of the room. No one fessed up for a long time, so Dean felt it was his duty to do so. And he just wanted to see the look on Brooke's annoying face.

"An angel went after Haley and tried to get to her. I saved the day. It was very knight in shiny armor. I deserve some sort of reward for the out of character behavior. She's fine, but we have to be more careful," Dean informed Brooke, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You didn't tell me," Brooke told Haley, unnecessarily, in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry," the other girl apologized.

"I need to know these things, Hales. I need to know if something happens to you," she insisted trying to get Haley to agree. But all the other girl did was stare at a spot on the wall right beside Brooke's head. It worried her immensely that Haley felt she had to hide things from her.

"We need a game plan," Sam broke in suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned, wondering where his brother's mind was at.

"Right now our biggest plan is to protect the girls. Keep them safe. But how do we do that now that the Angels know where they are?" Sam brought up the reasonable questions everyone should have been thinking from the start. An uneasy silence took over the room. Dean was, of course, the one to break it.

"They shouldn't leave the house until we have the answers," Dean said, coming up with the first part of the plan they would need to save Brooke and Haley's lives.

"Agreed," Sam said.

"Oh, no! Not agreed!" Brooke spat out. "What? Do you expect us to just lounge around here rotting away? Not happening, Buddy," she disagreed, shaking our heads. "Tell them, Haley!" Brooke pleaded when the boys didn't back down.

"It's to keep us safe, Brooke," Haley acted as the voice of reason once again.

"But…" Brooke started to protest.

"We'll go along with the plan for today, but we have things to do tomorrow so if you have no answers by then, you'll have to suck it up," Haley bargained, looking directly at her boyfriend.

"We aren't doing this for kicks, 'ya know. We're doing this to save your lives," Dean reminded her, frustration clear in his voice. They were just making it _so _hard.

"But what's life without actually living it?"

()()()

Nathan Scott's body was reflected in a body length mirror as its blue eyes traveled the length of the shirtless image.

"I really did pick right with this body," he commented with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Two small hands snaked around his chest from behind. "You sure did," Kendra commented. He turned his body and captured her lips with his, and then they went falling onto his bed.

"The only problem is that this guy won't shut the hell up," he bit out, pulling away from the girl's mouth.

"Who? Nathan?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, scowling as the boy mentally yelled something else.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet. It would be so simple," she tried to persuade him, running her index finger up and down his chest sensually. "A simple solution to an annoying problem."

"But I have big plans for him," he informed her.

"Really?" She questioned, evil mischief reflected in her eyes.

"Yeah, and Winchester will never know what hit him or little Haley James."

()()()

The rest of the day at Haley's house was pretty boring. Brooke laid on the other's girl couch as she made business calls and Sam massaged her feet. In another room Haley fooled around with her piano as Dean Snarked unnecessarily and made her laugh. They were small moments, but moments that the four would remember forever. Especially with all the bad that was to come.

()()()

**(AN: One of my smaller ones, but it was also fluff! I don't have much to say, but REVIEW! Oh and time for shameless story pimping. If any of you watch the Vampire Diaries, and are into the pairing of Elena/Damon check out my profile, 'cause I have a new story up. And more story pimping, if any of you watch the Vampire Diaries and are into OTH/TVD crossover stories, I have an epically LONG Haley/Damon one-shot; that I've heard is pretty good. AND! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! 106 reviews you guys, that's epic. Thank you SO much!)**


End file.
